If Only
by nyanko1827
Summary: Iemitsu decide que a los cinco años, Tsuna, no es lo suficientemente hombre, asi que decide enviarlo a la guarderia de Namimori. Teniendo en cuenta que un determinado Hibari Kyoya asiste en ella... surge el caos. 1827. Traducción Autorizada.
1. Reunión

**If Only**

**Autora: **Eloquentelegance

**Traductora: **Nyanko

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei! La historia a eloquentelegance y a mí la traducción.

**N/T: **Como todas las demás, la traducción es autorizada, así que solo lo pondré en el primer capitulo de todas las historias, que si no me repito mucho, además también esta señalado en el summary.^^ Bueno os dejo con la historia.

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi era un niño pequeño. A los cinco años apenas y llegaba a las rodillas de su madre. También fue bendecido con una mirada irresistiblemente linda. Junto con su dulce voz, la gente solía confundirle con una niña. En realidad, no ayudaba que Nana le comprara vestidos. Nunca los usó (en publico), por supuesto. Pero ciertamente, no ayudaba a su hombría.<p>

Es por eso que el niño lloraba a menudo con… bueno, con casi todo. El chihuahua de los vecinos, la araña en el baño, el lagarto en su dormitorio, el cangrejo vivo del supermercado, incluso el pájaro del árbol del patio trasero de su casa no se salvaba.

Nana preocupada, suspiro, mirando como Tsuna corría hacia su habitación. Su plato intacto, todavía lleno del cocido de cangrejo.

"Mou, Papa, que vamos hacer con Tsu-chan?"

Sawada Iemitsu trago, pensativo, tocándose la barbilla con los palillos.

"Que quieres decir, Nana-chan?"

"No puedo llevar a Tsu-chan al mercado, porque se aferra a mi pierna, y se me hace difícil caminar."

"El es tímido. Estoy seguro de que ya le pasara."

"Pero Papa, Tsu-chan tiene miedo de todo! Y si no le pasa nunca?"

Iemitsu se cruzo de brazos, arrugando las cejas. "Bueno… entonces, porque no lo llevamos a la guardería?"

Nana parpadeo. "Una guardería?"

"Si! Es una gran idea! Si exponemos a Tsuna al mundo exterior, va a dejar de tener miedo! No?"

"Oh, pero Papa. Tsu-chan sigue siendo muy pequeño. Estas seguro que podrá soportarlo?"

"Ese es el punto, Nana-chan! Que aprenda! Y…" Iemitsu tomo las manos de Nana con las suyas, mirándola amorosamente. "… podemos ir algún lugar legos, solos tu y yo. Juntos."

Nana se sonrojo, y riendo. "Oh, Papa!"

Y con eso se resolvió. Tsuna iria a la guardería de Namimori a primera hora de la mañana.

Para el horror total y completo del pequeño Tsu-chan.

Tsu-chan nunca se alejo de su mama. Siempre habían estado juntos, y no a unos metros, ni a una pulgada. No poder ver a su mama, era un pensamiento tan aterrador. A Tsu-chan no le gustaba, ni un poco.

E iba a demostrarlo.

Al día siguiente, mientras la ultima estrella de Namimori se iba a dormir, la casa de los Sawada ya estaba llena de gritos, pataletas y llantos. El pequeño Tsu-chan dejo explícitamente claro sus sentimientos. Y no había nada que hacer.

Pero, Papa lo hizo.

Iemitsu, simplemente lanzo al niño berreando, por encima de su hombro y lo arrastro hasta el coche.

Nana preocupada, tenia dudas, sin embargo, Iemitsu le aseguro que esto beneficiaria a Tsuna. Le formaría un carácter.

Tsu-chan se negó a ceder, continuando su llanto, su padre, se salto varias señales de trafico, en dirección a la guardería. Llegaron a una velocidad record. Con un beso, un abrazo y el almuerzo, sus padres se fueron en tiempo record. Dejando al pequeño Tsu-chan, solo, para valerse por si mismo en esa pesadilla nombrada "Guardería Namimori."

Tsu-chan se estremeció, poniendo los ojos en blanco nuevo.

"Sal del camino, idiota. Estas bloqueando la entrada."

Tsu-chan detuvo su medio-desmayo, volviéndose hacia la voz. El niño era mayor que el, unos dos años. Ciertamente, mas alto, al menos una cabeza. Pero, como siempre, todos eran mas altos que Tsu-chan. Tenia los ojos de un color grisáceo, cosa que hizo que a Tsu-chan le entraran ganas de llorar. Y la cosa mas fea y espantosa, que Tsu-chan había visto nunca, el ceño fruncido.

A Tsu-chan no le gustaba ese chico. Ni un poco.

"Te dije que te movieras, estas sordo?" Siseo el muchacho.

"Hiiii!" Con un chillido asustado, Tsu-chan se fue.

Tsuna fue encontrado por su profesor, un hombre bastante agradable, con un aire de abuelo. Fue amable y tranquilo, convenciendo a Tsuna para que saliera de su escondite. Pero luego, hizo que Tsuna estuviera de pie delante de toda la clase, para presentarse. Después de unos minutos de infarto de que todos sus compañeros le miraran, a Tsuna se le permitió tomar asiento.

Pero… donde?

Todas las mesas parecían llenas.

El maestro, sintiendo el dilema del joven, vio un asiento libre al final de la clase. Se rio entre dientes, bajando al nivel de Tsuna.

"Ahí. Al final de la clase, lo ves?"

Tsu-chan, negó con la cabeza tristemente.

El maestro tarareo. "Hibari Kyoya, por favor, levanta la mano."

Nadie se movió, Tsu-chan gimió. Tal y como pensaba nadie quería sentarse con el.

"Hibari-san. La mano?" El maestro repitió un poco mas fuerte.

Hubo un suspiro y una mano se levanto de mala gana.

El profesor sonrió y lentamente hizo avanzar un poco a Tsuna. "Ahí, llevaos bien los dos."

Tsu-chan asintió vigorosamente, dando tumbos hacia la mano levantada. Sus piernas temblaban, mientras la clase le seguía con la mirada sus movimientos. Pobre chico, pensaban. Tener que sentarse al lado de Hibari-san, seguramente será golpeado.

Pero Tsuna, no era lector de mentes. Todo lo que sabía era que le miraban, y eso le ponía nervioso. Tan nervioso que acabo tropezando con sus propios pies, aterrizando con un golpe ensordecedor. Toda la clase parpadeo, mientras Tsuna se levantaba torpemente del suelo, acción que hizo esparcir sus pertenencias alrededor. Su pequeño acto de torpeza rompió la tensión, que siguió con una risa colectiva.

Tsu-chan podía sentir sus mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza.

El maestro, se apresuro a ayudar al pobre niño a levantarse. Tsuna, lo llevo todo a su asiento y rápidamente se sentó junto a Hibari. Le revolvió el pelo a Tsuna antes de volver al frente, poniendo la clase en orden. Hibari, echo una mirada a su nuevo compañero de asiento. Era nuevo, llorón, se sonrojaba, vamos un compañero de asiento patético.

"Perdedor."

Tsu-chan se estremeció, lagrimas le nublaban la vista. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente estaba sentado prestando atención.

Cinco minutos y ya odiaba la guardería.

Solo el tiene la suerte de humillarse delante de todos. No es la mejor primera impresión, de todos modos. Pero, también estaba sentado al lado del niño que lo recibió asustándole en la puerta. Todo en cinco minutos. No podía ir peor. Era imposible que fuera a peor.

Se puso peor.

La mayor parte, el maestro estuvo con los números, y Hibari en silencio. Continuo mirando mal a Tsu-chan, pero al menos no insultaba a Tsu-chan. Al menos en voz alta. Cosa que Tsu-chan agradecía. Y todo iba bien, incluso si Tsu-chan no aprendía nada. Era difícil concentrarse, teniendo a alguien con un aura amenazante y con intención asesina tu lado.

Luego, llego la hora de la merienda. Los niños se pusieron para ir a comer con sus amigos. Tsu-chan no tiene amigos para poder ir a comer. Pero tampoco podía estar en la mesa, ya que su vida corría peligro, por Hibari. Así que, Tsu-chan se traslado.

Encontró un rincón agradable y aislado, entre la estantería y la caja de los juguetes. Excepto, que no era lo suficientemente aislado. A medida que abria los famosos onigiri de su mama, un grupo de muchachos lo miraban atentamente.

"Oye enano, tiene buen aspecto esa comida." Un niño grande y alto se acerco a Tsuna. Estaba sucio, con la ropa rasgada. Con tiritas en forma de X en la mejilla y le faltaban dos dientes delanteros. Un aspecto cruel, con una intención cruel.

Tsu-chan se estremeció. "Mama de Ts-Tsu-chan lo ha e-e-echo…"

"En serio? Es así?" El niño sonrió. A Tsu-chan no le gustaba esa sonrisa. "Bueno, seria una perdida que te lo comieras todo tu solo, verdad? La buena comida debe ser compartida, verdad?"

Tsu-chan trago, asintiendo con la cabeza con temor.

La sonrisa del niño se hizo mas pronunciada. Tsu-chan quería correr y esconderse, pero estaba entre la estantería, la caja de juguetes y el niño delante de el. Tsu-chan estaba atrapado.

"Entonces no te importa si me lo quedo!"

Sin avisar, el muchacho le arrebato el paquete de onigiri de sus manos. Rápidamente hizo su camino de regreso al resto de su grupo, cacareando todo el tiempo.

"A-Ah! Espera!" grito Tsuna, luchando para ponerse al dia con el niño.

El profesor había ido a la oficina (solo por un segundo, solo uno). Necesitaba hacer copias de unas hojas de permiso. La guardería, finalmente aprobó su idea de llevar a los niños a una granja de fresas, y ahora, lo que necesitaba era el consentimiento de los padres. Prometió estar de vuelta enseguida. Pero enseguida no era lo suficientemente corto. Cuando dejas a niños, al salir, de cuatro a seis años, niños, solos en una habitación juntos… Fijo que el caos entraría en erupción.

Tsuna, en su desesperación intento de atrapar al ladrón de onigiri, tropezó una vez mas. Por culpa de sus cordones desatados. En este caso, a Tsuna le hizo mas bien que mal, ya que termino cayendo encima del ladrón de onigiri. Los dos se desplomaron por el suelo. Tirando los onigiri a un lado. Tsuna desesperado trato de salir de encima del ladrón, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El daño estaba echo.

"Hiiii!" grito Tsuna, gateando hacia atrás. "Tsu-chan lo – Tsu-chan lo siente!"

El ladrón lo miro, se puso de pie elevándose sobre el pobre Tsu-chan.

"Oh, así es como quieres jugar, huh?"

"N-No! No! Tsu-chan no quiere jugar! Tsu-chan no quiere jugar!" Sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

El muchacho se crujió los nudillos, mirando de reojo a Tsuna. Sus amigos, rápidamente se pusieron detrás de el. "Entonces, vamos a jugar."

"Hiii!" grito, enroscándose en una bola.

Toda la clase se dividió en dos. Aplaudiendo a la conmoción, gritando "lucha, lucha, lucha." Al final de la clase, uno indiferente, considerado y con el ceño fruncido, ante tal comportamiento, pero sin mover un dedo para impedirlo. Es decir Hibari.

Tsuna ni siquiera vio los movimientos del niño. Todo lo que vio fue una ráfaga de puñetazos, patadas y codazos. Y lo siguiente a Hibari delante de el, con un paraguas plegable que sostenía fuertemente en su mano.

Se escucho una gran cantidad de gemidos de los sobrevivientes, derrumbándose a sus pies.

"Perturbasteis mi siesta." Fue lo único que dijo.

Todo el mundo se callo, temiendo que la ira de Hibari se dirigiera a ellos. El área se despejo, volviendo a sus anteriores actividades, con un entusiasmo feroz.

Hibari se volvió a Tsuna, mirando ferozmente al niño maltratado. A sus ojos, Tsuna era tan culpable, como los demás, por causar conmoción. Siendo tan débil, le iba apreguntar el porque!

Hibari preparo el paraguas. "Eres–!"

Pero para sorpresa de Hibari, en lugar de acobardarse, se levanto y lo abrazo. Lo abrazo! Lo abrazo! A el! Hibari Kyoya! De todas las cosas tontas que podría hacer, esta, se llevo la guinda del pastel.

"G-Gracias…"

Hibari parpadeo.

"Q-Que?"

Tsuna miro a Hibari con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. "G-Gracias por s-salvar a Tsu-chan!"

Hibari empujo, al niño mas pequeño lejos, sintiendo la pérdida del calor. "Tch, que te hace pensar que te salve? Hacíais ruido y perturbabais la paz."

Tsuna se limito a sonreir.

Hibari temblo, poniéndose otra vez en posición. "Voy a gol–!"

"Clase! Ya he vuel– santo! Que demonios ha sucedido?" El profesor grito, al regresar rápido de la oficina. Sus ojos aterrizaron sobre un montón de estudiantes heridos y de inmediato busco al culpable. Encontró a Hibari en medio de todo. Encajo las piezas…

"Hibari! Que significa esto? Golpeaste a estos niños?" acuso el maestro.

Hibari se quedo de brazos cruzados, negándose a responder.

"Hibari! O me respondes, o llamo a tus padres!"

"Hibari-san no hizo nada malo!" Tsuna elevo la voz, poniéndose de pie frente a Hibari. Para su sorpresa.

El maestro levanto una ceja escéptico. "Y, que te hace decir eso, Sawada-san?"

"Hibari-san estaba– Hibari-san estaba manteniendo la paz! L-Los chicos hacían mucho escándalo y-y mucho enredo! Hibari-san solo los paro!" Explico Tsuna.

El profesor se sorprendió. "Es cierto?"

"Si!" Una niña detrás de Tsuna confirmo. "L-Los chicos se estaban portando mal! Hibari-san no hizo nada malo!"

"Bueno… si lo dice Sasagawa-san…" El profesor suspiro en derrota. "Muy bien, muy bien! Pero Hibari! So te pillo comportándote mal una vez mas, voy a llamar a tus padres."

Tsuna sonrió aliviado, dándole a la niña, Sasagawa Kyoko, una mirada de agradecimiento. Kyoko sonrió haciendo que Tsu-chan se ruborizara. Era linda.

Hibari resoplo, sin decir palabra se fue a su asiento. Tsu-chan puso mala cara. Hibari era tan… frío. No obstante, Tsuna hizo lo mismo, mientras iba a su silla, se acordó de algo.

En el suelo, estaban sus onigiris caídos, los recogió. Afortunadamente, uno se salvo de quedar aplastado en el suelo. Tsuna sonrio, tal vez tendría un poco de suerte.

Volviendo a su asiento, Tsuna dividió su onigiri, quedándose una mitad y la otra dársela a Hibari.

Hibari se quedo mirando el trozo ofrecido. "Que te hace pensar que quiero un onigiri de suelo?"

"Por salvar a Tsu-chan." Contesto.

Hibari no hizo ningún movimiento por aceptarlo, simplemente dejo de mirarle. "No le has dicho al maestro que te he salvado."

"A Hibari-san no le gustaría que Tsu-chan dijera eso. Debido a que Hibari-san no ha salvado a Tsu-chan."

"Entonces, porque me lo das si acabas de decir–!"

"Porque! Incluso si Hibari-san no lo hacia por eso, Hibari-san detuvo a esos niños de que lastimaran a Tsu-chan! Y Tsu-chan esta… um…"

"Agradecido?"

Tsu-chan sonrió de alegría, iluminado su expresión por completo. "Si, eso es. Agra-Agradecido!"

Hibari rodo los ojos, mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera Tsuna. "Quédate el onigiri."

Tsu-chan se desanimo, con los hombros caídos, la decepcion se enrosco en su pecho. El solo quería mostrarle a Hibari-san su agradecimiento…

"Tu madre hizo los onigiri, verdad? Ella quisiera que te los comieras tu." Continuo Hibari, apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

Tsuna parpadeo, estallando en unas silenciosas risas. Su pequeña risa, causo que Hibari le enfrentara.

"Que es tan gracioso?"

"Hibari-san es muy bueno. Aunque no le guste demostrarlo. Tsu-chan lo sabe."

Hibari frunció el ceño. "Eres extraño."

"Hibari-san también es bastante extraño," sonrió Tsuna. "sin embargo, a Tsu-chan no le importa, porque ha Tsu-chan le gusta Hibari-san."

Hibari se dio la vuelta, sus mejillas ruborizándose. "Si cojo el estúpido trozo, te callas?"

Tsuan asintió con la cabeza."Si!"

Hibari suspiro, cogiendo la merienda de las manos de Tsuna y llevándolo a la boca, lo mastico con cuidado.

"Es bueno…" admitió Hibari.

Tsuna sonrio otra vez, causando que las mejillas de Hibari se encendieran otra vez.

Tal vez… quizás, la guardería no era tan mala después de todo.

"Hey! Vosotros dos! Prestad atención, por favor!" Exclamo el maestro, golpeando la pizarra con la tiza.

* * *

><p>Ya era hora de irse a casa, y, sorprendentemente, Tsu-chan se sentía un poco triste. Hoy no empezó muy bien. Pero al final… al final…<p>

Sus padres vinieron a buscar a Tsuna. Tsu-chan fue rápidamente a los brazos de su madre, sin darse cuenta de la penetrante mirada que le seguía.

"Como estuvo tu día, Tsu-chan?" Pregunto Nana, abrazando a su niño. Tsuna parpadeo, pensando en que contarle.

"No fue tan malo. Tsu-chan echo de menos a mama y papa. Pero a Tsu-chan no le importaría volver otro día. Tsu-chan Hizo un amigo!"

"Que te dije Nana?" Iemitsu se echo a reir, lanzando un brazo alrededor de su esposa. "Forjara un carácter!"

"Bueno, si a Tsu-chan no le importa, Entonces a mi tampoco." Se puso de acuerdo.

Iemitsu revolviendo el pelo de Tsuna. "Buen trabajo, Tsuna! Te estas convirtiendo en niño mayor, no?"

Tsuna grito en protesta por los afectos que le propinaba su padre.

"Vamonos! El coche esta esperando. Es hora de ir a casa!" Iemitsu sonrió, saliendo por la puerta.

"Casa! Casa! Casa!" Canturreaba alegremente, Tsuna.

Detrás de el, estudiando a la familia Sawada con cuidado, Hibari vio sonreír a Tsuna con sus padres. Una burbujeante sensación desconocida se le instalo en el pecho.

"Amigos… huh."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Um, como veis Hibari no llama a nadie "herbívoros" todavía. Y, Tsu-chan dejara de llamarse a si mismo Tsu-chan en el próximo capitulo… después de que Hibari le fuerze._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Y aquí la cuarta historia! ^.^ Bueno, que sepáis que ya estoy trabajando en los segundos capítulos de las otras mas esta! Espero que os guste!^.^

Bye Bye.


	2. Halcón y Conejo

**Autora: **Eloquentelegance.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia es de Eloquentelegance.

* * *

><p>Era otro día en la guardería Namimori. Otro insignificante y aburrido día. Oh alegría. Lindo Tsuna.<p>

Hibari estaba pensando en sus cosas, mirando las nubes flotando. La clase estaba en un período de calma mientras esperaban que su maestro llegara. El que venía saltando a través de la puerta, no era otro que Tsuna. El pequeño estaba atento al círculo de matones que todavía estaban resentidos de los golpes que les dio Hibari.

"Hibari-san! Hibari-san! Mira! Mira!" Vitoreo feliz Tsuna, acercándose al muchacho con el ceño fruncido.

La clase entera parecía alejarse, ya veían como terminaría. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, molestaba a Hibari durante su tiempo a 'solas'. Pobre Tsuna, que descanse en paz.

"Quien te dijo que podías pasar el tiempo conmigo?" Soltó Hibari, deslumbrando a Tsuna.

Tsuna se tambaleo hacia atrás, retrocediendo en brusco tono. "P-P-Pero Tsu-chan-Tsu-chan tiene algo que mostrar a Hibari-san."

El niño cogió su bolsa y saco un libro de imágenes. El titulo decía 'Enciclopedia Infantil de Animales'.

"Papa se lo leyó ayer por la noche a Tsu-chan. Y-Y um…" hojeo el libro, enseñándole a Hibari, una pagina con colores brillantes. "A Tsu-chan, este pajarito le recordó a Hibari-san."

Hibari arqueo una ceja, quitándole el libro de las manos de Tsuna. "Un halcón, huh. Porque?"

"Los ojos." Dijo simplemente Tsuna. "Hibari-san tiene los mismos ojos."

Hibari tarareo, estudiando la imagen. El halcón de ojos oro brillante le devolvía la mirada. Una mirada penetrante, fuerte y escalofriante, coincidiendo con el resplandor de Hibari.

"El halcón es un ave de presa. Un depredador. Sus comidas consisten principalmente en pequeños animales, por lo que se le considera un carnívoro." Hibari leyó para si mismo.

Pasó la página, revelando su esplendor, un foto de seis por cuatro con un halcón terminando su comida.

"Un halcón vuela libre de un rebaño, prefiere cazar solo. Arrebata a su presa con sus poderosas garras y con su pico ganchudo, muerde su comida hasta la muerte." Ponía debajo de la foto. Al pie de la página.

Una mirada impresionada parpadeo brevemente a través de su expresión, pronunciando las siguientes palabras en silencio. "Muerde… hasta la muerte…"

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna preguntó, tirando de la manga de Hibari. "Que pasa?"

Hibari se volvió hacia Tsuna, sonriendo cuando un pensamiento retorcido le pasó por su cabeza.

"Hey, encontré un animal que me recuerda a ti."

"En serio? Un animal que ha Hibari-san le recuerda a Tsu-chan?"

"Si, mira." Hibari señaló a un conejo muerto, los restos de la comida del halcón.

"Hiii!" Tsuna chillo, cubriéndose rápidamente los ojos. "Hibari-san! Eso-Eso es asqueroso!"

Hibari rodó los ojos. "Patético."

Hojeo el libro, buscando la sección de 'conejos'.

"Un conejo es un animal pequeño, suave y esponjoso. Se alimenta en su mayoría de plantas, por lo que se le considera un herbívoro. No tiene garras ni colmillos, y en general es bastante débil y muchas veces es la presa." Leyó Hibari, asintiendo con la cabeza a si mismo.

"Ves? Igual que un conejo."

Tsuna puso mala cara. "Tsu-chan no es tan débil."

"Eres acosado la mayor parte del tiempo, te asustas con facilidad y hablas como un bebé. Eres débil."

"Tsu-chan habla como un bebé?"

"Si. Claro que si. Y es molesto."

"L-Lo siento."

Hibari entrecerró los ojos, burlándose de Tsuna. "Si realmente lo sientes, empieza a decir 'yo' en lugar de 'Tsu-chan'."

Tsuna se encogió sobre si mismo. "M-Muy bien, Tsu– Lo hare."

Hibari resoplo, devolviéndole el libro. "Mejor."

Tsuna cogió el libro de nuevo, abriéndolo una vez más. En la página de la foto que encontró tan desagradable. En verdad, no era tan mala. Era un libro para niños, después de todo. Pero Tsuna tenía una baja tolerancia a la más mínima visión de sangre. Sin embargo, se obligo a mirar.

"Tsu– es decir. N-No me importa."

Hibari parpadeo. "No te importa, el que?"

"Si este fuera Hibari-san y este fuera Tsu– yo." Explico Tsuna, señalando al halcón y al conejo, respectivamente.

Hibari temblo. "Te gusta que te hagan daño?"

"No, no, en absoluto!" Tsuna grito a la defensiva. "Es solo que… cuando los otros niños intimidan a Tsu-chan, están tratando de hacer daño a Tsu-chan. Quieren hacer daño a Tsu-chan. Pero cuando es Hibari-san, es decir, por la forma en que es, trata a Tsu-chan de una forma que no lo hacen los demás. El no trata mal, el no trata de hacer daño a Tsu-chan."

Hibari entrecerró los ojos, dándole un golpecito a la frente de Tsuna.

"No te entiendo."

Tsuna gritó, frotó el área abusada. "H-Hibari-san!"

"Comenzaste a usar 'Tsu-chan' de nuevo. No te dije que usaras 'yo'?"

"E-Eeeeh? Tsu– es decir, lo olvide! L-Lo siento!"

Hibari lo miro de reojo, sonriendo, no, no sonriendo, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos. Un depredador cazando.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… voy a morderte hasta la muerte."

"Hiiii!" Gritó Tsuna, cerrando los ojos y esperando el golpe.

Un ligero roce golpeo en la frente de Tsuna. El pequeño parpadeo, humildemente mirando a Hibari. Hibari solo sonrió. Tranquilamente se puso de pie y se fue sin dejar explicación.

Tsuna sin palabras, lo vio salir. Una mano temblorosa toco con ternura el lugar del impacto. Se esperaba un duro golpe, tal vez noqueándolo. Pero es… eso fue casi suave.

Tsuna no era el único sorprendido. Toda la clase se encontraba con la mandíbula en el suelo. Hibari nunca era suave. Era una regla que 'Hibari' y 'suave' nunca estaban en la misma oración! Y, sin embargo, aquí Hibari, delante de sus ojos, fue suave con alguien.

"Que quiere decir esto?" "Es una señal de apocalipsis, vamos a morir!"

Solo una niña guardo silencio. Riendo, mientras escuchaba los susurros de sus compañeros. Oh, si solamente supieran, Kyoko sonrío. Si solamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Segundo capitulo! Yay, lo subo muy temprano en comparación con los otros que siempre los subo por la noche, tehe ^-^. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado :P

Esta historia tiene 8 comentarios en un capitulo! Genial! XD Veo que es la que más salida tiene así que intentare subir los capítulos por semana. X3

Doy las gracias a: Darksid, MissDinosaur, Mappi, Yunmoon, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Im Killjoy, Andy y a CielHibird29 por sus comentarios ;D También a los que la han agregado en favoritos y alertas!

Bye Bye.


	3. Nubes

**Autora: **Eloquentelegance.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la historia a eloquentelegance.

* * *

><p>Cuando el maestro por fin llegó, la clase estaba casi en un estado de pánico. Después de la misteriosa marcha de Hibari, los rumores no han hecho más que crecer y crecer a más salvajes. Impulsadas por las acciones extrañas de Hibari (un ligero golpe + Hibari = NO CALCULA), los alumnos se movían hecho un manojo de nervios. Algunos gritos de 'conspiración alienígena' o murmuraban 'posesiones demoníacas'.<p>

Sin duda el maestro mostro una gran habilidad al lograr calmar los ánimos e infundir el orden. La clase había empezado. Pero…

Tsuna miró a su alrededor.

No hay señales de Hibari.

"No te preocupes, siempre es así."

Tsuna se volvió, quedando cara a cara con Sasagawa Kyoko, por primera vez. Se sonrojó de un rojo muy brillante.

"A-Ah, quien?" Tartamudeo Tsuna.

"Hibari-san. Es al que estas buscando, verdad?" Sonrió Kyoko.

Tsuna, si es posible, se puso más rojo. Solo manejo a asentir con la cabeza, por miedo a abrir la boca y meter la pata.

Kyoko se rió. "Él es así. Va y viene cuando quiere."

Tsuna frunció el ceño. "A-Alguien sabe a donde va Hibari-san?"

"No," negó con la cabeza, en tono de disculpa. "Es como si desapareciese."

"E-Entonces, Hibari-san no se mete en problemas?"

"Bueno, si. Pero… no creo que realmente le importe."

"Así-Así, pues, nadie se preocupa? Acerca de Hibari-san?"

Kyoko parpadeo antes de mostrar una suave sonrisa. "Me temo que no, el a desaparecido tantas veces ya, así que… simplemente nos acostumbramos, sabes? Y además, siempre vuelve a la hora del almuerzo."

"P-Pero, sin embargo! Que sucedería si Hibari-san se-se lastima! O-O-!" Tsuna se movió, arrojando sus brazos.

Kyoko se rió una vez más. "Eres lindo."

En esto, Tsuna se ruborizó, toda la sangre corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Es solo… Es Hibari-san," continuo pensativa. "Es difícil preocuparse por él cuando… es tan fresco."

Tsuna suspiró, comprendía a la chica perfectamente, y sin embargo…

"Kyoko!" Hana, la mejor amiga de Kyoko, la llamó. "La clase va a empezar! Vamos! Vamos a nuestros asientos."

"Voy!" Dijo Kyoko, dirigiéndose a Tsuna por última vez. "Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte. Sawada Tsunayoshi, verdad?"

"S-S-Si!"

"Soy Sasagawa Kyoko! Es un placer conocerte." Kyoko se inclino cortésmente. Tsuna le devolvió el gesto, inclinándose el mismo. "El placer fue mío."

"Kyoko!"

"Ya voy!" Kyoko movió un pie, pero se detuvo a medio paso. Miró a Tsuna por encima del hombro, con esa sonrisa siempre adornándole el rostro. "Volvera a la hora del almuerzo! Puedo sentirlo!"

Y con eso, se fue. Parpadeo, un poco aturdido, pero por lo demás feliz y aliviado, Tsuna siguió su ejemplo.

Con todos ya sentados, el profesor empezó la clase. Hblaban sin cesar sobre una cosa u otra. Tsuna no podía concentrarse, sus ojos se desviaban a la silla vacía a su lado. Algo no se sentía bien. A pesar de su presencia amenazante y molesta, les era fácil pasar por alto a Hibari. El hace como una… impresión memorable, que era un poco difícil (por decirlo suavemente) olvidarse de él. Olvidar su presencia. Olvidar la silla vacía.

La mitad de Tsuna que temía a Hibari acababa de salir y le asustaba mucho. Mientras la otra mitad… la otra mitad no estaba segura. La preocupación mezclada con la soledad. La mesa parecía tan grande y ancha. Se sentía como una gran barrera que lo separa del resto de la clase. Todo el mundo parecía tan legano.

No sentía esto ayer.

Cuando Hibari estaba a su lado…

_Hmmm… Tal vez no fue buena idea volver a la guardería…?_

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, el profesor tuvo que detenerse y tomar un descanso. La hora del almuerzo ya había llegado, y fiel a la predicción de Kyoko, Hibari entró, paseando como si nada. Mirando mal a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarle a los ojos. Incluyendo al profesor que lo miraba con enojo.

Tsuna suspiro de alivio.

"Y donde, exactamente estabas, Hibari-san?" Pregunto el maestro, golpeando el pie con impaciencia y sus manos apoyadas en las caderas.

"Fuera." Declaro sin rodeos Hibari.

"Fuera? Y exactamente quien te dio permiso para salir?"

"Yo."

"Bueno, muchacho, no se quien te dijo que podías, pero voy a enderezar tu rumbo en este momento. No se os permite salir de clase, y claramente no estas autorizado a darte permiso. Solo yo puedo hacer eso."

"Pero, _señor_," Hibari destaco el 'señor' silbando la palabra entre dientes. "Como podría darme permiso, si no estaba?"

"Entonces, esperas hasta que regrese! Esto ya es el colmo. Te he dejado pasar demasiadas ya, has roto la última regla, Hibari! Voy a llamar a tus padres!"

Los estudiantes, en este punto, ya se habían amontonado alrededor de los dos. Quien puede comer, cuando Hibari esta recibiendo el regaño de su vida? Para algunos de ellos, sus enemigos, este espectáculo era un placer. Por fin! Hibari se lo merecía. Mientras que otros, los más inteligentes, lo veían con curiosidad, preguntándose el como iba a terminar. Debido a esto, el maestro no pudo hacer valer su posición. Entonces, Hibari lo demostraría, de una vez por todas, que en realidad la voz de la autoridad es él.

Hibari rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. "_Señor_, si se toma un momento y lee las reglas de la escuela, sabría que no he roto ninguna regla. Lo dice claramente en la página 26, capitulo4, sección 8, párrafo 5, reglas de puntualidad, si un maestro llega quince minutos después de que la clase empiece oficialmente, los estudiantes son libres de marcharse. Usted, _señor_, tuvo más de quince minutos de retraso después de que las clases empezasen. Yo seguía, totalmente, las reglas de la escuela cuando me fui."

La mandíbula del maestro cayó.

Los estudiantes se miraron entre si. Yep. Hibari era el jefe. Aviso, sus enemigos corrieron de miedo? Como debían.

"P-P-Pero! Pero! Sin duda, esta dentro de las reglas de la escuela el no salir de sus instalaciones! Al menos, no sin el consentimiento de los padres!" El maestro dejo caer, tratando, desesperadamente, de enganchar a Hibari.

Pero Hibari no sería fácil de domar. "Le aseguro que no abandone las instalaciones de la escuela."

"C-Como puedo estar seguro?"

"Yo no miento."

La penetrante mirada que acompaño a esas tres palabras, finalmente convenció al maestro para que diera marcha atrás. El hombre con la cabeza gacha, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

"Bien. Bien. Ve… Ve a buscar tu almuerzo, Hibari-san."

Hibari resopló, mirando a todos como si estuviera viendo a una molesta y simple plaga. No regañó a un maestro de 20 años mayor que él.

Tsuna frunció el ceño.

"Mu-Muy bien, clase! I-Id a vuestros asientos a almorzar. Ne-Necesito un momento." El profesor se humedeció los labios y colapsó en su escritorio.

Kyoko le envió a Tsuna una mirada de complicidad. A Hibari no le importa meterse en problemas por que él no puede meterse en problemas.

Pero no era como si la clase se fuera a levantar y sublevarse. No. Eran niños. Pero eso no significaba que fueran ovejas inconscientes, eran plenamente conscientes de que solo Hibari podía hacer tal cosa. Por que, bueno, era Hibari. Sin embargo, Tsuna se acerco al muchacho, la clase reanudó sus conversaciones abandonadas, dejándoles adecuadamente solos.

"E-Eso fue malo."

Hibari resopló. "Y una vez más, pregunto. Quien te dijo que podías pasar el rato conmigo? Ve a buscar a alguien para comer el almuerzo."

"Mamá hizo onigiri de nuevo."

"…Muy bien, pero no hagas de esto un hábito."

"Que es un hábito?"

"Cosas que siempre haces."

"U-Uh."

Los dos comieron en silencio.

Tsuna todavía estaba un poco enojado con Hibari por ser tan… tan cruel con el maestro. Pero, que podía hacer al respecto? Hibari-san daba demasiado miedo como para enfrentarlo. Por lo tanto, mordió y mastico su onigiri. Perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hibari, por su parte, se concentro exclusivamente en su onigiri. En realidad, era delicioso. Y casi, _casi_, agradeció el hecho de que Tsuna se sentara junto a él. Pero, de nuevo, Hibari encontró a Tsuna interesante. Era fácil burlarse del chico, tan fácil de manipular. Hibari podía pasar un buen rato con eso, o al menos, eso se decía a si mismo.

Cuando el maestro recupero la compostura, termino la hora del almuerzo y estableció los caballetes con latas de pintura. No había suficiente para todos, por lo tanto, algunos tendrían que agruparse.

"Muy bien, todos! Guardad los almuerzos y poneos el delantal. Hoy vamos a pintar con los dedos!" Anunció con entusiasmo, obviamente forzado. "Cuando hayáis terminado, quiero la formación de los grupos, de acuerdo? Formad grupos e id a un caballete, luego empezad a pintar!"

Naturalmente, Tsuna se inclino hacia Hibari, por el gran disgusto del mayor. Descontento se lo hizo saber perfectamente con su aguda mirada y el silbido que le acompañó.

"Vete. Ve a buscar alguno 'amigos' o lo que sea. No te quiero aquí."

Tsuna retrocedió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Logrando mantener sus lágrimas, sabiendo que enfurecería más a Hibari, asintió con tristeza y fue a buscar otro grupo. Se sentía como si fuera ayer, con todos los caballetes rodeados, especialmente, el de Kyoko, para la gran consternación de Tsuna.

Pero, no podía recurrir a Hibari como el primer día, con Hibari mirándole así. Y el maestro, el pobre maestro… simplemente no le parecía bien pedirle ayuda cada vez que estaba tan…

Tsuna estaba solo.

Vio a un grupo pequeño, un niño y una niña, pintando cerca. Se acercó a ellos con precaución, con sus rodillas tocándose por el nerviosismo cada medio segundo. Nunca había hecho esto antes, preguntar para unirse algún grupo, el había visto a los niños en el recreo, claro. Visto es la palabra clave. No importa mucho que Nana lo hubiera intentado, Tsuna se negaba obstinadamente acercarse a sus compañeros. Era demasiado aterrador. Puede decir con seguridad, que lamentaba el no haber aprovechado la oportunidad. Tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho con el apoyo de su madre, no estaría tan asustado.

O tal vez lo estaría. Conociéndolo, probablemente lo estaría.

En cualquier caso, no le ayudaba en su situación actual.

"U-U-Um…" Tsuna trago, con sensación de mareo. "E-E-Estaría bien si p-p-participo?"

La niña y el niño se miraron, y luego a Tsuna. Parecía que le evaluaban, que le diseccionaban con los ojos. Tsuna sintió que sus mareos aumentaban, alrededor de diez veces.

"Está bien, puedes unirte a nosotros." Con el tiempo el niño repondio, para el entero alivio de Tsuna.

Alivio, que duro muy poco cuando a Tsuna, le invadió el vértigo al acercarse a los dos. Inevitablemente, cayó, derribando varías latas de pintura. Un color en particular salpico en el dibujo. El arduo trabajo de los dos estaba desapareciendo bajo el chorro de pintura azul.

Tsuna boquiabierto y horrorizado. Ya estaba sintiendo las miradas aburridas en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Tsu-Tsu-chan lo-Tsu-chan lo siente!" Grito con voz temblorosa.

"Lo siento no es suficiente," susurro ominosamente la niña.

El niño procedió a arrancar el dibujo del caballete y lanzárselo a Tsuna. El dibujo golpeo el suelo con la cara pintada pegada a la tela.

"Vete," se quebró el niño. "Tu no sirves para nada. No eres bueno."

Tsuna bajó la cabeza, sujetando el papel, arrastrándolo hasta su asiento. Sentándose de golpe en su silla, desplegó el dibujo con manchas por todas partes, cubriendo la totalidad del papel. Ahora si que no había forma de salvarlo. El niño estaba en lo cierto. No era bueno. Bueno para nada Tsuna.

_La guardería al final, no era tan genial después de todo._

"Parece el cielo."

Tsuna miro hacia arriba, saltando al ver a Hibari estudiando cuidadosamente su dibujo en ruinas. Su propia obra de arte acabada y en buen estado en el caballete. Representaba a un lindo y amarillo polluelo. Tsuna pensó que era raro que Hibari pintara una cosa que no fuera del recinto.

"El-El-El- cielo?" Tartamudeo Tsuna.

Hibari lo contemplo abirtamente. "Eres sordo?"

Tsuna sacudió con fuerza la cabeza.

Los ojos de Hibari se estrecharon, enfocándolos nuevamente en el dibujo. "Le falta algo. No me gusta así."

"L-Lo siento." Murmuro, en verdad no importaba, no era un dibujo, solo un accidente. No importaba, no tenía la intención de hacerlo. No importaba nada. Algo en Hibari hacia que uno quisiera pedir disculpas, no importaban las circunstancias. Hibari resopló, regresando a su caballete. Y tal como pensó Tsuna, Hibari ya tuvo suficiente de él. Hibari regresó con una lata de pintura blanca.

Luego, con una gracia y una precisión que dejarían impresionados a los mejores artistas, Hibari pinto una nube. Una solitaria nube a la deriva y con elegancia sobre el cielo.

Tsuna parpadeo.

Hibari asintió con la cabeza. "Mejor."

Tsuna estudió la imagen, antes de ponerse el mismo a pintar. Sus trazos no eran precisos y elegantes como los de Hibari, e hizo una segunda nube.

Hibari frunció el ceño, ofendido por la necesidad de Tsuna para mejorar su trabajo. "Que fue eso?"

"Bueno… M-Me pareció triste que hubiera una sola nube." Ofreció débil y servilmente, Tsuna.

El ceño de Hibari se intensifico. Pero, para sorpresa de Tsuna, en lugar de decir un comentario como 'estúpido' o 'patético', Hibari simplemente se cruzo de brazos.

"La nube no puede estar triste si el cielo ya esta allí con ella."

* * *

><p><em><span>Dato curioso<span>_: _En nuestra escuela (distrito), en realidad hay una regla así de que se el maestro no se presenta después de quince minutos, la clase se puede ir. En serio. Aunque, en realidad, nadie lo hace aunque se nos permita._

_P.D:__ Para los curiosos, la respuesta de Hibari al final del fic, es también la respuesta de mi otro corto fic 1827._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Ciao~! Aquí va el tercer capitulo~ Bueno para empezar, es decir, será posible que a lo mejor me retrase esta semana, por que _al fin_, encontré la segunda temporada de Darker Than Black: Ryuusei no Gemini y la de Nurarihyon no Mago, es decir, que las estoy viendo. Intentare no retrasarme y esta semana subir los capítulos que tengo pensados, así que~

Muchísimas gracias por comentar: CielHibird29, mappi, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki y Lord Queen.

El saber que hay alguien que lee y comenta me da energías para seguir ;P

Uuuu~ nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D


	4. Reuniéndose con los suegros

**Autora: **Eloquentelegance.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **Pues como siempre Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (si, que remedio ¬¬) y la historia a eloquentelegance.

* * *

><p>Después de la emoción de la mañana, el día transcurrió con poca fanfarria. Y antes de que Tsuna lo supiera, la guardería ya había llegado a su fin.<p>

"¡Tsu-chan! ¡Es hora de ir a casa!" Nana grito, al oír el revelador golpeteo de los pequeños pies, una mancha marrón se lanzó a sus brazos, enterrándose en su caliente pecho.

"¡Mama!"

Iemitsu puso mala cara. "Oh… ¿No hay abrazos para papa?"

Tsuna, aunque adoraba a su padre, era menos abierto en abrazarle. Iemitsu era… bueno, Iemitsu. Era aspero y duro, fuerte y sucio, y le asustaba mucho.

Pero para sorpresa de Iemitsu, Tsuna también le abrazo. Envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor en la pierna de Iemitsu, con una mejilla regordeta descansando en la rodilla.

"Gracias," murmuro tímidamente.

Iemitsu parpadeo, empezándose a dar cuenta. "¿Supongo que a tu amigo le gusto el libro?"

"Ummm… supongo…" Tsuna se apagó, encontrando a Hibari por el rabillo del ojo. Liberando a su papa, le saludo tímidamente. "H-H-Hasta mañana, Hibari-san?"

Hibari solo resopló y se dio media vuelta. Tsuna puso mala cara a eso.

Nana se asomó a la clase. "Tsu-chan, ese es tu amigo, ¿el que se ha dado la vuelta? ¿En la esquina de ahí?"

Tsuna, vacilante asintió con la cabeza. "Ah-Ah, si…"

"¿Por qué no lo traes?" Sugirió Iemitsu. "¡Quiero conocer a este chico!"

"Oh, ¡eso es una idea maravillosa, papa!" Nana elogió, avanzando hacia delante con Tsuna. "¡Vamos, Tsu-chan! ¡Quiero conocer a tu primer amigo!"

"¿Eh? ¡P-P-Pero! ¡Pero!" Protesto débilmente.

Pero Nana no le hizo caso, y ella impulso insistente, hasta que Tsuna se encontró frente a Hibari una vez más.

"¿No he tratado contigo lo suficiente ya, herbívoro?" Se burló Hibari.

"¿Her-Her-Her-erb-ívoro?" Tsuna frunció el ceño, tropezando con las palabras extranjeras.

"Date prisa y escúpelo. O te morderé hasta la muerte y de verdad."

"¡Hiii! Ah… um-um… mama quiere conocerte…"

"Prefiero que no." Hibari se cruzo de brazos.

"Tsu-Lo-Lo se. Y-Ya veo. P-P-Pero, mama, realmente, realmente quiere conocerte. A-Así que… um… ¿por favor?" Gimió Tsuna.

Hibari frunció el ceño, mirando hacia arriba y escaneando a Nana. Nana le sonrió y saludo con la mano. El ceño de Hibari se profundizó más cuando volvió su vista a un Tsuna temblando, y en la espera del rechazo.

"Bien."

Tsuna parpadeo, la información tardó un tiempo en procesarse. Hibari acababa de– "¿Qué?"

Pero Hibari ya se dirigía hacia Nana, y Tsuna se tropezó intentando seguir su paso.

Nana sonrió a Hibari, arrodillándose a su nivel de ojos. "Hola, soy la mama de Tsu-chan."

Hibari se inclino cortésmente, con la espalda recta y rígida. "Me llamo Hibari Kyoya. Es un placer conocerla, Sawada-san."

"Que niño más educado," se rio Nana. "Puedes llamarme mama, si quieres."

Hibari se estremeció al oír eso. Fue la primera vez que Tsuna vio a Hibari mostrar cualquier signo de debilidad. Y decidió que no le gusto.

"Ya tengo madre, pero gracias, Sawada-san." Respondió Hibari, con una ligera ventaja en su tono.

"Awww…" Nana hizo un mohín. Y si antes era evidente que Tsuna se parecía a Nana, ahora era definitivo. "Per, 'Sawada-san' me hace sentir mayor. ¿Qué tal con 'Nana-san'?"

Hibari lo admitió, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. "Muy bien, Nana-san entonces."

Iemitsu, en este punto, ya había terminado de estudiar a este 'Hibari Kyoya'. Sus ojos entrenados escogieron cada detalle, desde que su precioso hijo se acercó al muchacho. Y no se confundía. El niño tenía poder. Uno grande.

Su Tsuna sabía elegir.

Iemitsu sonrió, dándole una palmada en la espalda de Hibari. "¡Yo! ¡Mocoso! ¡Soy el papa de Tsuna! Llámame como quieras."

Hibari lo miró, y por un momento se quedó sin aliento, Tsuna tenía miedo de que Hibari regañara a su papa de la misma forma que hizo con el maestro. Pero Hibari no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente le fulminó con la mirada.

"Ah, Hibari-kun." Empezó Nana. "¡Acabo de tener una idea maravillosa!"

Hibari y Tsuna se quedaron mirando a Nana por la familiaridad con la que lo llamó.

"¡M-M-Mama! ¡No-No llames así a Hibari-san! Es demasiado– Es demasiado–" Tsuna empezó a ponerse de un rojo brillante.

Nanas se rió. "Mou, Tsu-cha. Tienes que descansar más, es tu amigo, después de todo."

Hibari le lanzó una mirada curiosa a Tsuna, una ceja escéptica iba en aumento.

"¡Hiii!" Chilló, refugiándose detrás de su mama.

Genial. Ahora Hibari probablemente iba a morderle hasta la muerte. Supuso que Hibari era su amigo, ¿qué había estado pensando? Era una estúpida idea, Hibari estaba obligado a enojarse. Se había cabreado por cosas de menor importancia, ¿como no iba hacerlo con esto? Hibari una amigo–¡Ha! Como si Hibari tuviese amigos.

Por alguna extraña razón, el pecho de Tsuna se apretó dolorosamente ante la idea. Algo sobre como si Hibari estuviera… solo… simplemente… simplemente no le gustaba la idea…

Pero Hibari sólo sonrió, esa sonrisa suya de estar satisfecho, como si un gato acabara de atrapar al canario. "Está bien, mama. Él so– Quiero decir, Sawada Tsunayoshi solo esta siendo formal."

Y por segunda vez en ese día, el cerebro de Tsuna colapso, incapaz de enfrentarse ante la nueva información. "¿E-E-Eh?"

"Tú también, Hibari-kun. ¡Eres demasiado formal!" Resopló Nana.

"Lo siento." Dijo Hibari, sin asomo de remordimiento.

Iemitsu se hecho a reír. "Entonces, cariño. ¿Cuál fue tú gran idea?"

"¡Oh, Bien!" Nana se golpeó la barbilla. "Bueno, me preguntaba si a Hibari-kun ¿le gustaría unirse a nosotros para la cena? Esta noche vamos a cenar nabemono. ¡La comida perfecta para compartir!"

Tsuna, en este punto, ya echaba espuma por la boca. No es que no le gustara la idea de que Hibari cenara con su familia. Era solamente, bueno, ¡que Hibari cenara con su familia! ¡Eso era suficiente para tener una sobrecarga permanente en su mente y lo enviara a un coma!

"¡Oooh! ¿Con carne de cerdo, verdad?" Iemitsu presiono con entusiasmo, sonriendo como si fuera un niño.

"Si, ¡Yup! Cuesta un poco más que la otra. Pero si Hibari-kun se une a nosotros estoy segura de que valdrá la pena ese gasto."

Hibari parpadeo antes de echarse a reír, si en verdad se rio. Astuta mujer, esta Nana… compro carne de todas las cosas. Probablemente ya lo tenía todo planeado, cuando fue al mercado, sólo para hacerle incapaz de negarse. Oh… la familia Sawada ya era más y más interesante.

"Sería un honor el cenar con vosotros, Nana-san" Anunció llanamente Hibari. "Siempre y cuando no moleste."

En esto, Iemitsu puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hibari. ¡Mi, mocoso! Molestar, ¿por qué? ¡Eres prácticamente de la familia ahora!"

Hibari le mando otra mirada asesina a Iemitsu, olvidándose de la parte infractora. Si la madre era intrigante, y Tsuna era tolerable (apenas), Hibari no tardó en disgustarle el padre. Y mucho.

"Ah, ¡Pero, Hibari-kun! ¿No deberíamos pedir permiso a tus padres antes de llevarte a cualquier lugar?" Nana cuestiono.

A lo mejor fue sólo Tsuna, pero definitivamente hubo un ligero cambio en Hibari cuando escucho la pregunta. Su habitual estoicismo e impasibilidad parecieron desinflarse, sus hombros cayeron bajo el peso de una carga invisible.

"Está bien, Nana-san. No les importa."

"¿O-Oh? Bueno, ¿estas seguro?" Nana frunció el ceño, su voz llena de preocupación maternal.

"Estoy seguro."

Y, así acabo todo.

Sin nada más que decirse, la familia Sawada y Hibari se metieron en el coche. Iemitsu y Nana sentados delante, y Tsuna y Hibari dentados detrás. Iemitsu, esta vez conducio despacio, para gran alivio de Tsuna. Por lo menos no se avergonzaría de regreso a casa en coche, ahora si pudiera decir lo mismo una vez en cas. Tsuna sólo podía imaginar los horrores que su madre pudiera sacar de repente, sus fotos de bebé estando desnudo, tal vez. Y aunque nunca fue agradable ser humillado por tus padres, ser humillado por tus padres frente al niño más terrorífico de la guardería era otra cosa, (¡pensad en el material de chantaje!).

Por supuesto, la suerte de Tsuna quiso que el paseo por coche terminara antes de lo que Tsuna hubiera esperado. Los neumáticos le interrumpieron, deteniéndose ante la modesta casa de los Sawada.

Tsuna parpadeo.

"Hey, usted sabe…" Hibari elevó su voz, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. "Si viven tan cerca de la guardería, ¿por qué no andáis?"

Ah, bueno…" Iemitsu se sonrojo, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello. "Este coche en realidad es de alquiler. Veras, yo y Nana–"

Hibari tembló ante la incorrecta gramática, pero afortunadamente, sus labios permanecieron cerrados. Los torció en una horrible mueca, si, pero al menos, se calló.

"–Fue en este viaje, ¿verdad? Sólo después de que Tsuna ayer se fuera. Pudimos pasar un poco de tiempo a solas, ¿sabes? Y, el otro día con Tsuna, tuvimos la oportunidad perfecta–"

"¡Papa!" Chilló Tsuna, ruborizándose. No quería saber todo lo repulsivo que sus padres hacían en su ausencia. No, gracias.

"–Y, bueno. Me olvide de devolverlo." Iemitsu termino, totalmente apático a la vergüenza de su hijo. "Pero, sabes, ¡tienes toda la razón, Hibari-kun!"

A Hiabri le dio un espasmo. Estaba bien si lo decía Nana. Sin embargo, cuando Iemitsu era tan informal era espeluznante.

"¡Tenemos que empezar a caminar! Entonces, Tsuna puede memorizar el camino, ¡e ir sólo a la guardería! ¡Va a ser genial! ¿Vamos a empezar mañana, verdad hijo?"

"Ah-Ah, s-si…" Gimió Tsuna.

"¡Pero, papa! ¡No me gusta la idea de que Tsu-chan vaya solo!" Nana, preocupada salió del coche.

"Bueno, ¡entonces! Hibari sólo tendrá que acompañarlo." Iemitsu salió también del coche.

Cerrando la puerta del coche detrás suyo, con mucho tacto, haciendo caso omiso del grito de dolor de Tsuna, Hibari se quedo mirando perplejo a Iemitsu.

"Oh, pero y ¿si Hibari-kun vive lejos de aquí? No quiero obligarle…" Nana frunció el ceño.

Hibari echó un vistazo a la expresión preocupada de Nana, y suspiró. "Vivo cerca. Y tomo el mismo camino para ir a la guardería. Supongo que puedo pasarme de vez en cuando."

"¿En serio? ¡Oh, Hibari-kun! ¡Gracias!" Y con eso, agarró a Hibari en un gran abrazo.

"¡Hi-Hibari-saaan, mou!" Sollozó Tsuna, abriendo la puerta del coche. "No puedes cerrarla–"

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron como platos, teniendo a la vista a Hibari siendo abrazado por su madre. ¡Y eso no-no-no podía ser! ¡Pero lo era! ¿Hibari-san-Hibari-san ruborizado?

Eso fue el colmo. Su cerebro finalmente colapso. Ojos en blanco, Tsuna cayó desmayado.

Cundo Tsuna finalmente despertó, se encontró tumbado en el sofá. Y Hibari sentado en la silla de al lado, con el control de la TV en la mano y sin hacer nada, solo zapping en los canales. Y ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Había dejado a Hibari a solas con sus padres! ¡Sin supervisión! ¿Quién sabe que clase de secretos sucios su mama le dijo por descuidarse?

"Ah, así que ya estas despierto." Hibari cortó el pánico mental de Tsuna, sus ojos todavía fijos en la TV.

"¡Hiii!" Gritó Tsuna, hundiéndose más en las mantas. No esperaba que decidieran colocarle una manta sobre él, mama, tal vez, pero estaba agradecido.

"Tus padres son… interesantes." Continúo Hibari, con su mirada sin salir de la pantalla. Pero podía encontrar la sombra de su sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios.

"Tsu-yo-yo-yo no– yo no quiero s-saberlo." Gimió Tsuna, con su voz apagada.

"Mmmm. Nana-san está preparando la cena, por cierto. Ella está en la cocina."

Tsuna instantáneamente se asomo fuera de su ahora santuario. "Y… ¿papa?"

"Tenia que responder a una llamada. Subió las escaleras."

"Oh, esta bien."

Y por un momento, se hizo un glorioso silencio. Sólo los efectos del sonido, llenaban el aire. Tsuna libero lentamente el aliento que se había aguantado. Tal vez– Tal vez sus padres no eran tan charlatanes, después de todo…

"Hey, herbívoro. No sabía que aún te orinas en la cama."

Habló demasiado pronto.

"¡Hiii!"

"O que todavía duermes con un osito de peluche."

"¿M-Mama te lo dijo?"

"También papa."

Tsuna iba a tener una buena conversación con sus padres. Oh, si, iban a tener una buena charla, muy larga.

La sonrisa de Hibari ahora decoraba todo su rostro, no había duda era muy placentero humillar a Tsuna. Bueno, al menos alguien era feliz.

"¡La cena está lista~!" Canturreo Nana, entrando a la sala de estar, su mirada cayó enseguida sobre su hijo. "¡Ara, Tsu-chan! ¡Estas despierto! Oh, chico tonto, ¡me habías preocupado! ¡Pensábamos que te encontrabas mal!"

"¡Mama!" Tsuna grito, saltando del sofá y corriendo hacía ella. "¿P-P-Por qué le dijiste sobre Piña-kun?"

"¿Piña-kun?" Hibari pregunto, levantándose de su asiento.

"Oh, es el nombre de su osito de peluche." Suspiró Nana.

"¡Mama!" Se quejo Tsuna, tirándole de las cuerdas del delantal.

"Bueno, ¡Tsu-chan! Si no quieres compartir a Piña-kun, entonces, ¡no lo dejes tirado por ahí! ¡Hibari-kun lo encontró tirado en el suelo!"

Tsuna se palmeó la cara. ¿Quien hubiera pensado que recoger las cosas sería tan útil? Que ironía, si lo hubiera hecho. Haciendo pucheros, Tsuna agachó la cabeza. La próxima vez, definitivamente lo recogería todo. ¡Por supuesto!

"¡Ahora, Tsu-chan! ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu padre para que baje? ¿Puedes hacerlo por mi?" Le pregunto Nana, acariciando la cabeza de su dulce hijo.

Tsuna sintió con la cabeza. "Si, mama."

"Y Hibari-kun, ¿te importa ayudarme con la mesa?" Continúo Nana, dirigiéndose a su huésped.

Hibari inclino la cabeza hacia delante. "En absoluto, Nana-san."

"Entonces," aplaudiendo, Nana subió su puño. "¡Vamos a por ello, chicos!"

Tsuna vitoreo antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras. Vigilando el no tropezar con sus pies mientras subía. Pronto, él pudo oír la gran y auge voz de su padre. Tsuna sonrió, siguiendo el sonido, con cada paso que daba. Inevitablemente, al verse de pie, justamente fuera del dormitorio de sus padres, la puerta de roble pulido cerrada delante de él. Tsuna estuvo a punto de golpear cuando noto el leve tono con el que hablaba su papa. Su curiosidad ganó, y Tsuna presiono la oreja contra la puerta.

"_¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Xanxus… verdad? Estoy… ¿Qué? ¡Pero–! Bueno, esta bien."_

Los paneles de madera eran suficientemente gruesos como para que Tsuna no lo pudiera oír todo, pero escuchó algunos fragmentos de la conversación. No es que le importara ya que papa estaba hablando en ese divertido idioma otra vez. Aunque hubo algo que Tsuna reconoció, y fue la preocupación en la voz de su papa. Algo malo pasaba, Tsuna podía sentirlo.

"¡Oi, herbívoro! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí de pie?"

Tsuna saltó en el aire del susto, despegando rápidamente la cabeza que sintió un pinchazo de protesta en su cuello.

"¡H-H-Hibari-san!"

"¿Por qué tardas tanto? Patético herbívoro, ¿te perdiste, o algo por el estilo?" Hibari miró a Tsuna, claramente no impresionado. "Te envió para ir a buscar a tu papa, ¿es que no es lo suficientemente fácil? Pero no eres ni siquiera capaz de hacer precisamente eso. Honestamente, ¿sabes hacer algo bien?"

"L-L-Lo siento…" Sollozo Tsuna.

Hibari simplemente rodo los ojos y levanto el puño para golpear.

Los ojos de Tsuna se agrandaron, tirando sus brazos hacia delante. "¡Oh, espera! ¡Hiabri-san!"

La puerta se abrió. Antes de que Hibari pudiera golpear la puerta, se abrió de par en par dejando ver el rostro siempre sonriente de Iemitsu.

"¡Chicos!" Casi grito, haciendo que Tsuna bajara sus brazos. Hizo que también Hibari los bajara, pero se apresuro fulminarle con la mirada. Encogiéndose de hombros, Iemitsu ajustó su posición para que su hijo pudiera sentarse en su brazo más cómodamente, el pobre chico se lamentó y dio patadas a sus repentinas acciones. "¿Huelo la cena?"

"Ah-Ah, bueno, ¡si!" Tsuna se retorcía. ¡Mama dice que bajes ahora."

"¡Hoo!" Iemitsu silbó, "Ella no tenía que hacer algo así, de todos modos ya tenía hambre, y ¡mmmm! ¡Huelo a carne!"

Hibari resoplo, arrugando la nariz mientras se dirigían tranquilamente por las escaleras.

Iemitsu gruñó, sin dejar de mirar a Hibari. "¿Sabes como escoger, eh hijo?"

"¿Eh?"

Iemitsu se limitó a reír, erizando el pelo de Tsuna, mientras padre e hijo bajaban por las escaleras. Entrando en la cocina, una mesa bien parada les saludó, sin duda el trabajo de Hibari. Dicho niño ya se había sentado, con una taza de humeante y caliente té colocado delante suyo. Estableciendo a Tsuna en una silla, frente a Hibari, Iemitsu abrazó a Nana por detrás y procedió a girar alrededor. Nana rió sin aliento, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Mou, ¡Papa! ¡Ten cuidado!" Se quejó mientras Iemitsu le daba una lluvia de besos.

"¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Siempre que te veo, me siento tan feliz!" Respondió Iemitsu.

"Oh, papá…"

"¡Hiiii! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Bruto!" Tsuna gritó, con el rostro rojo como un tomáte maduro.

Hibari se rió en su té, que solo servía para alimentar la vergüenza de Tsuna, protestando en voz alta ante el espectáculo de muestras de afecto en público de sus padres.

"Te dije que eran interesantes, ¿no?" Hibari sonrió.

Tsuna sólo podía apretar los ojos cerrados, poner las manos en las orejas, y rezar para que todo el mundo se detuviera. Justamente. Detenerse. Esta había llegado a ser una de las peores noches de su vida.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, sus padres finalmente se calmaron y tomaron asiento en la mesa. Iemitsu movió la cabeza, con Nana sentada en su derecha. Separó sus palillos, Iemitsu entusiasmado levantó la tapa del nabemono. El tentador aroma de la carne guisada y verduras hervidas por el aire, toda la familia y Hibari tomaron aliento.

"¡Itadakimasu!" Corearon antes de abalanzarse sobre la olla de cerámica.

Tsuna trató desesperadamente de poner sus manos en la carne, pero cuando llegaba a una, alguien más grande y rápido (es decir, Hibari) se lo arrebataba. Él sollozó, lágrimas de frustración empezaban a brotar.

"Ara, ¡Tsu-chan!" Nana exclamó, dándose cuenta de la situación de su hijo. "¿No hay nada de carne?"

Tsuna sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

"Ah, entonces toma alguna de la mía. Hibari-kun querido, pásale el plato a Tsu-chan."

Hibari asintió con la cabeza y agarró la placa. En cuanto a Tsuna, le mandó una de esas brillantes sonrisas suyas de suficiencia. "Herbívoro."

Tsuna puso mala cara, pero, no obstante, tomó el plato ofrecido.

"Tsu-chan, ¿qué se dice?" Pinchó Nana.

"Gracias…" Tsuna susurró, con evidente resentimiento en su tono.

"Herbívoro, ¿eh?" Iemitsu elevó la voz, mirando a Hibari a los ojos.

Hibari le devolvió la mirada. "Sí, porque me recuerda a un conejo."

Iemitsu se echó a reir. "Porque él es muy lindo, ¿no?"

Hibari optó por no responder a eso.

"Por lo tanto, Hibari-kun. ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Preguntó Nana, sosteniendo su mentón en las manos.

"Haré siete en dos meses." Respondió cortésmente Hibari.

"¿En serio? Eso significa que saldrás pronto de la guardería, ¿eh?"

Hibari se encogió de hombros, tomando un bocado de arroz.

Esa sensación extraña en el pecho de Tsuna volvió, como si algo le apretara el corazón.

"Ah, antes de que se me olvide." Iemitsu exclamó de nuevo. "Un compañero de mi trabajo vendrá a visitarnos pronto."

"¿En serio? Eso es maravillosos, ¡Papá! ¿Cuándo viene?" Alabo Nana, juntando las palmas.

"En un par de semanas a partir de ahora."

"¡Debo prepara algo especial! ¿Tal vez cangrejo otra vez?"

"Todo lo que cocinas es especial, cariño." Iemitsu felicitó antes de cambiar su atención a su hijo. "¡Hey, Tsuna! ¿Has hecho nuevos amigos hoy?"

Tsuna hizo una mueca al recordar el incidente de pintar con los dedos. Pero, de nuevo, no se…

"Sí." Asintió con la cabeza. "Su nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko. Es muy amable y bonita."

"¡Atta chico!" Iemitsu gritó, agitando el cabello de su hijo. "¡Ya hay una señorita! ¡Eres como tu papá después de todo!"

Tsuna se sonrojo, objetando en contra los reclamos de su padre, nadie se dio cuenta del leve endurecimiento en la mirada de Hibari y su fuerte agarre en torno a la taza de té.

"¡Mou, papá!" Nana golpeo a Iemitsu juguetonamente. "¡Tsu-chan es un bebé!"

"¡E-Es cierto! Tsu-Soy demasiado joven." Tsuna se hizo notar.

Sus padres se calmaron, su mirada fue dirigida hacia si hijo con una sincronización casi robótica. Una pausa incomoda cayó sobre la mesa, siendo Hibari el único no afectado y continuando tranquilamente con su comida.

"Tsuna, acabas de decir… ¿yo?" Iemitsu fue el primero en hablar.

"¿S-S-Sí…?" Tsuna contestó, tirándose hacia atrás, preguntándose si había dicho algo mal.

Y tan repentinamente como llegó, sus padres se descongelaron, rompiendo en una charla emocionada.

"¡Awww, mi niño esta creciendo!" Suspiro Nana. "Supongo que ya no puedo llamarlo Tsu-chan, ¡hablando como si fuera un adulto!"

"¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo!" Añadió Iemitsu.

Tsuna le envió una mirada confusa a Hibari. ¿Todo esto por decir 'yo'? Hibari solo le devolvió la mirada.

"Parecía como si fuera ayer que gateaba por la sala…"

"Oh, Nana. No te preocupes. Podemos hacer otro."

Sintiendo la temida aura acaramelada, Tsuna rápidamente interrumpió. "¡Mamá! ¡Papá!"

Pero sus padres se limitaron a reír, perdidos en su propio mundo.

Fue de esta manera que la cena se realizó. Iemitsu pregunto sobre el día de Tsuna, Nana gritando al azar de vez en cuando, Tsuna derritiéndose lentamente por debajo de su rubor carmesí, y Hibari divirtiéndose al verlos. Antes de que Tsuna siquiera fuera consciente de ello, la cena casi terminó. Le fue dicho que ayudara por madre a limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos. Hibari se ofreció a ayudar también, pero…

"¡No seas tonto Hibari-kun! Eres nuestro invitado y ya has ayudado suficiente durante el día." Anunció Nana.

Hibari iba a plantear la cuestión, pero Nana no iba a ser influida. Amablemente salió y se fue a la sala de estar. Por desgracia, el sillón ya estaba ocupado por Iemitsu, y después de estar en una 'multitud' que era la familia Sawada, Hibari anhelaba la soledad. El fresco aire de la medianoche le estaba llamando, y así, durmiendo tranquilamente, se encontraba Hibari en el porche delantero.

Y por un pequeño minuto fue feliz al estar solo. Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos del día, y vaya día que había sido. Pero para su sorpresa, no podía encontrar el odio en sí mismo. A pesar de que Tsuna prácticamente a estado unido a él, y ahora esto, de buena gana estando con una familia, una multitud, Hibari solo no podía odiarlo. De hecho, él podría haberlo disfrutado. Un poco. Solo un poco.

Escuchando a la puerta corrediza abriéndose detrás suyo, Hibari no quería saber nada de Iemitsu que era el que estaba de pie en la puerta. El hombre tenía presencia, parecía tonto, pero tenía ese aire de poder. Hibari no era estúpido, sabía que actuaba en cuanto le vio. Por que lo que Iemitsu hacía frente a su esposa e hijo, era solo eso. Un acto. No hubo definición en los músculos, y la ligereza de su controlado paso. Hibari también reconocía a un peleador cuando lo veía.

Pero eso no le impidió llamar al hombre…

"El tonto."

"¡Ahora, no seas así!" Sonrió alegremente Iemitsu, tomando asiento junto a Hibari.

"Me dijiste que podía llamarte como quisiera."

"Awww, pero eso duele." Iemitsu gimió, dramáticamente agarrándose el pecho. "¡Y yo que te había traído un regalo! Oh, pobre de mi."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti?" Replico Hibari.

"Las miradas que le envías a mi hijo me dicen lo contrario." Respondió fríamente Iemitsu.

Hibari le dio al hombre la mirada más letal que pudo reunir.

Iemitsu no le hizo caso, sopló el polvo de la caja en su regazo. "Esto solía pertenecer… a un viejo amigo mío. Está muerto. Pero estoy seguro de que no le importara si te las doy."

Hibari se quedó mirando la caja, su curiosidad despertó.

Iemitsu atrapo la mirada de Hibari y sonrió, empujando la caja a las manos de Hibari. "No te preocupes. Las he cuidado muy bien, incluso las he arreglado. Son tan buenas como si fueran nuevas."

Hibari aceptó con cautela la caja, mirándola con recelo, Iemitsu levantó la tapa. Él miro hacia abajo. "¿Qué es?"

"Tonfas."

Hibari parpadeo, tomando las armas relucientes de su lecho de terciopelo. Que respiraba. "Wow."

"Eso si, son un poco grandes. Pero estoy seguro de que vas a adaptarte a ellas." Declaró Iemitsu.

"¿Por qué me las das a mi?" Hibari frunció el ceño.

"Quiero que cuides a mi bueno para nada de hijo."

Hibari entrecerró los ojos. "Eres un tonto viejo hombre. ¡Como si yo fuera a escuchar lo que dices!"

Iemitsu rio, dándole palmaditas a la cabeza de Hibari. "Eres un chico lindo."

Hibari lo miró, dándole una bofetada a la mano de Iemitsu.

Iemitsu solo sonrió y miró hacia las estrellas. "Tengo fe en ti, Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari miro a Iemitsu con sorpresa.

De pie, Iemitsu desempolvo sus pantalones y se alejo. "Vas a hacer lo correcto."

Hibari reoplo, dándose la vuelta. "Tonto."

Iemitsu le mostro su habitual sonrisa, exuberante. "Bueno, va a llover pronto. Si no entras, te mojaras. ¿Quién será el tonto, entonces?"

Hibari parpadeo antes de que a toda prisa entrara después de que lo hiciera Iemitsu. Por lo menos Iemitsu tuvo la cortesía de no reírse.

* * *

><p><em>-o-<em>

_-o-_

_Dato curioso: Cuando era pequeña, tuve un amigo imaginario llamado Piñak. Acabo de añadirlo y convertirlo en Piña-kun. Galletas para aquellos que saben lo que significa Piña._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Cuarto capitulo~ Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ;D

Agradezco los comentarios de: Kyara17 (Pas beaucoup de français mais je tente. Merci de commenter, et je suis content que vous l'aimez :D), Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (tienes mucha razón son taaan lindos~ me alegro de que te guste ^^) y a Lord Queen (¿Verdaaad~? Dan muchas ganas de convertirse en maestra ;D Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo~)


	5. Resolución

**Autora: **Eloquentelegance.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

* * *

><p>"¡Ah, Hibari-kun! ¡Ahí estas!" Nana lloró al ver surgir desde el porche a Hibari. "Estaba preocupada por si te habías ido a tu casa solo. ¡Ya es muy tarde!"<p>

"Lo siento, Nana-san." Respondió Hibari de forma automática. Las normas de cortesía fueron inculcadas tan profundamente en su cabeza que cuando alguien pueda estar sinceramente preocupado por su bienestar, se disculpaba automáticamente.

"¡Oh, no seas tonto Hibari-kun! ¡Ya está bien! Si te hubieras ido a casa sin ningún escolta, ¡ves! Esta muy oscuro, ¡las farolas casi ni hacen nada! Si te hubieras ido a casa solo en estas condiciones, no sabría que hacer conmigo misma." Nana divagaba, acercándose a Hibari y poniéndose de rodillas para quedar a la altura de sus ojos. "Entonces, ¡esta bien lo que bien acaba! Y por la hora que es, será mejor que te quedes esta noche. ¿Qué te parece Hiabri-kun?"

Hiabri en silencio suspiró. Esta mujer era muy pasivo-agresiva. Que sin hacer nada aún se preguntaba si esto era parte de su gran plan. No le sorprendería.

"Sería un honor quedarme esta noche aquí." Respondió Hibari, tan fresco y amable como siempre, incluso fue tan lejos como ceder un poco.

Nana chilló, una vez más, tomando al niño en sus brazos. "¡Oh, eres tan lindo! ¡Y tan educado! ¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Oh, definitivamente apruebas~!"

Y así, Hibari fue abrazado no solo una vez, sino dos veces este día. Ni que decir, que estaba un poco abrumado, solo un poco y sintió que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. O, más bien, posiblemente, por falta de oxigeno.

"¡Ah-ah! ¡Cariño, cariño!" Iemitsu rió nerviosamente, haciendo palanca suavemente para que su esposa dejara al pobre niño. "Deja de abrazarlo, ¿de acuerdo? El niño no puede respirar."

"¡Oh! Lo siento, Hibari-kun. Me olvide durante un instante." Nana sonrió con timidez, liberando a Hibari de su apretón hasta la muerte.

Hiabri solo podía mover la mano, estaba más preocupado por la ingestión del dulce, dulce oxigeno.

Nana se rio suavemente. "¡Bueno, de cualquier manera! Me alegro de que vayas a quedarte esta noche. Pero, Hibari-kun, creo que ya es hora para que llames a tus padres."

Los ojos de Hibari se abrieron como platos. "¡No!"

El gritó fue un más fuerte de lo que Hiabri tenía intención y tomó a todos, incluyéndole a él, por sorpresa.

"¿No?" Iemitsu alzó una ceja.

"¡Quiero decir!" Se aclaró la garganta, Y reunió sus pensamientos. "Lo que quería decir, es que no considero que sea necesario informar a mis padres. Llamarlos sería una pérdida de tiempo."

Oh, ¿es así?" La sonrisa de Nana creció más tensa, su no-absurdo tono de advertencia hico que Hibari tragara saliva. "Bueno, hablando de mi propia experiencia como madre, sé que si mi hijo fuera a pasar la noche a casa de otra persona, me gustaría ser informada de antemano."

Hiabri estaba a punto de protestar, pero fue silenciado por el brillo acerado de Nana. Iemitsu recordó esa mirada de su luna de miel. Una expresión de miedo que no acepta un 'no' por respuesta, el cumplimiento absoluto era la única manera de sobrevivir. Así es, cuando trata de garantizar la seguridad y el bienestar de aquellos bajo su cuidado, Sawada Nana no era una mujer con la que jugar. Y Hiabri lo acababa de descubrir en esta discusión.

"Ahora, Hibari-kun. ¿Vas a llamar a casa, o prefieres que lo haga yo?"

"N-No, señora." Hiabri tartamudeo. "Y-Yo lo hago."

"Buen chico." Dijo Nana con una amplia sonrisa. Con todos los rastros de la anterior expresión desaparecidos. "El teléfono está en el pasillo, junto a la puerta. Ve querido y hazlo rápido."

Y con un giro, se fue de la habitación, como la madre dulce y amable que es.

"Wao." Hibari parpadeo.

"Mi esposa." Anuncio con orgullo Iemitsu.

Hibari solo podía mirar al hombre con incredulidad.

"Será mejor que le hagas caso, chico." Iemitsu se rió con complicidad. "¿Sabes? Antes de que regrese."

No necesitaba más estimulo, Hibari ya se había ido. Iemitsu negó con la cabeza. ¿Y quien se los esperaba? ¡El niño podía razonar!

"¡Papá!" Le llamo Tsuna, asomándose desde la sala. "¿Hi-Hibari-san se ha ido a casa?"

Hubo algo de esperanza en la voz de Tsuna. Si Hibari-san se había ido, entonces, finalmente, podría descansar y olvidar todo lo sucedido hoy.

"¡No! Y adivina que Tsuna. ¡El se queda a pasar la noche!"

Si Iemitsu hubiera escuchado atentamente, habría escuchado el sonido de la esperanza de Tsuna, rompiéndose en mil pedacitos diminutos.

"¡Hiiii!" Chilló Tsuna. "¿Hi-Hi-Hibari-san se queda?"

"¡Por supuesto! Tu madre insistió." Iemistu sonrió. "Hablando de eso, ¿no deberías estar haciendo algo ahora mismo?"

Tsuna frunció el ceño, moviendo la cabeza lentamente.

"¡Tu madre te ha preparado el baño! ¡Venga! ¡Ve arriba y báñate!"

"¡Ah-Ah! ¡Sí señor!"

Tsuna salió corriendo de la sala, pasando por donde Hibari, dicho chico estaba terminando la conversación.

"Si. Si. Estoy bien. No será necesario que me vengan a buscar. Bien, buenas noches, Honda-san. Murmuro Hibari, colocando el teléfono otra vez en su sitio.

"¿Llamas a tus padres por su apellido?" Le pregunto Tsuna.

"Sin volverse a mirarle, Hibari le respondió fríamente. "¿Sueles escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas con frecuencia?"

"¡Hiii!" Tsuna enrojeció.

"Además, no era mi padre." Hibari sonrió, finalmente, enfrentando al otro niño. "Ese era mi mayordomo."

"¿Hibari-san tiene un mayordomo?" gritó Tsuna, cerrándose la boca con las manos. Con ese volumen, no me sorprendería si despertó a todo el vecindario.

"¿Tsu-chan? ¿Estas aquí?" Nana llamó, bajando las escaleras. "Tonto, ¡sube las escaleras antes de que se enfríe el agua!"

Tsuna asintió sin decir palabra, aún con la cara roja al tropezar por la escalera.

"Herbivoro." Resopló Hibari.

"Y tú, Hibari-kun." Nana se volvió hacia el chico con las manos en las caderas. "¿Aún no has llamado a tu casa?"

"Ya lo he hecho." Respondió sin rodeos Hibari.

"Bien, bien. Entonces, ven conmigo." Nana giro sobre sus talones, subiendo las escaleras. "Tenemos que encontrar algo de ropa adecuada para que pases la noche. Te sugeriría los pijamas de Tsu-chan, pero me temo que te irán un poco demasiado pequeños."

Hibari la siguió en silencio, a nadie, obedecía tan pacíficamente. Pero Nana había demostrado una y otra vez que ella era una mujer formidable. Y así, Hibari hizo lo que se le ordeno y espero pacientemente en la habitación de Tsuna.

La habitación de Tsuna era igual que como se la había esperado. Era la habitación de un herbívoro. Las paredes desnudas a excepción de algunas fotos de la familia. Un poco desordenada, los juguetes de Tsuna esparcidos por el suelo, incluyendo a cierto oso. Piña-kun.

El juguete en si no era especial. Tenía los ojos con botones, la piel marrón y suave al igual que la nariz. En resuman, se trataba de un oso que puedes encontrar en cualquier juguetería.

Entonces, ¿Por qué le cabrea tanto?

Tal vez porque, ¿Tsuna dormía todas las noches con Piña-kun? No, no puede ser. O tal vez porque, ¿el oso parecía predecir las cosas horribles que vendrán? Naaaah.

Bueno, sea cual sea la razón, Hibari no podía soportar la presencia del oso por más tiempo. Y sin siquiera con alguna pizca de preocupación por los sentimientos de Tsuna, Hibari elimino rápidamente el juguete, tirando al pobre Piña-kun por la ventana, dejándolo bajo la noche fría y húmeda.

Una vez hecho esto, ya no le quedaba nada por hacer. Por lo tanto, se entretendría explorando la habitación. Revolvió el baúl de juguetes, sin encontrar nada de interés. Luego a los cajones, descubriendo solamente medias, ropa interior y, curiosamente, ropa interior femenina. Finalmente abrió el armario y parpadeo. Una gran variedad de vestidos le saludaron, rosas, azules, largos, cortos, con volantes, de encaje, por todo el armario.

Fue en ese mismo momento en el que Hibari observaba sin pestañear a los vestidos, que Tsuna entro.

"¡Hibari-san! ¡Ya estoy! Puedes ir al ba– ¡Hiiiiii!" Tsuna gritó, corriendo a toda prisa para cerrar su armario.

Pero en su prisa, dejo caer la toalla y se puso delante de Hibari en toda su gloria natural. Era una tras otra.

"¡Hiiii!"

Hibari rodo los ojos al como Tsuna intentaba en vano cubrir sus partes íntimas.

"¿Por qué te estas poniendo histérico? No es nada que yo no tenga. Herbivoro estúpido." Hibari se cruzó de brazos, un destello pasó por sus ojos. "Los vestidos, por otro lado…"

Hibari pronto aprendió que cuando Tsuna se sonroja, se sonroja por todas partes.

"Niños, ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí dentro?" Nana preguntó, su voz llegaba desde el cuarto de baño. "¿Tsu-chan? ¿Le dijiste a Hibari-kun que el baño ya está listo?"

"¡Ya voy!" Respondió Hibari, acercándose a la puerta. Recoger la toalla, que lanzo no muy gentilmente a Tsuna, la toalla húmeda golpeo la cara del niño. "Haznos un favor a todos y tápate, herbívoro."

Y con eso, Hibari se fue. Con un temblor, un rubor y confusión.

* * *

><p>Hibari insistió en bañarse solo, por lo que Nana era libre de establecer su área de dormir. Dejando a un lado a su hijo, aparentemente traumatizado, Nana puso un futon adicional junto a la cama de Tsuna. En cuanto a la ropa de dormir, por desgracia, Nana lo mejor que pudo conseguir fue una de las camisas de Iemitsu. Había sido un regalo del año pasado y era demasiado pequeño para que Iemitsu lo usara. Era, por supuesto, demasiado grande para Hibari. Pero fue lo único que Nana tenía a mano.<p>

Lo cierto es que, cuando Hibari se la puso, le quedaba prácticamente holgada. El dobladillo le llegaba hasta las rodillas con las mangas colgando de sus huesudos brazos. Que funcionaba más como un camisón que una camisa y Hibari parecía más pequeño de lo que era. Y Tsuna se hubiera reído si no fuera Hibari.

"¡Muy bien, chicos! ¿Cómodos?" Iemitsu sonrió, acomodándose abajo en el borde de la cama de Tsuna. "¿Estás listo para tu cuento antes de ir a dormir?"

Hibari suspiro y se cruzo de brazos. "Los cuentos antes de ir a dormir son para herbívoros."

"Estoy de humor." Iemitsu se limito a sonreír más amplio. "Y siéntate, ¿quieres?"

Hibari resopló, pero, no obstante, se dejo caer en el futon.

"¿Cuál es la historia papa?" Preguntó Tsuna, acurrucado en el regazo de su papá.

"Esta noche es una historia especial, y no viene de cualquier libro. Es una historia que pasó de generación en generación, de mi jefe a mí. Es una historia acerca de un señor y una doncella."

"¡Oooh! ¡Ooh! ¡Cuenta la historia, papa!" Declaró con entusiasmo Tsuna.

Hibari solo se dio la vuelta, acurrucándose en sus mantas de espaldas a padre e hijo.

"Erase una vez, un señor que se enamoró de una doncella. Pero su amor no estaba destinado a ser, por el rango inferior de la doncella, solo era la doncella del castillo. Pero eso no impidió que el señor la cortejara. Y la cortejo. La joven, sin embargo, tenía miedo porque sabía que el padre del señor no aceptaría su amor. Eso, y que el señor era el mismísimo miedo.

Entonces un día, una amenaza se produjo en su tierra. Un poderoso rival amenazo con apoderarse con el reino y la guerra se cernía en el horizonte. El señor sabía que tenía que actuar con el fin de defender su hogar, y así fue a la batalla. Pero al salir, la joven, al darse cuenta del peligro le rogó. Ella le rogo al señor que no fuera, pero el señor se mostro inflexible. Fue entonces, cuando ella le confeso su amor por él y el señor le correspondió. Después de todo, el señor había estado enamorado de la doncella por muchos años.

Pero el señor tenía un deber. Tenía que proteger su reino, él tenía que proteger el lugar donde se crío, vivió, y amó. Tenía que proteger el hogar de la persona más preciada para él. Por lo tanto, se fue. Pero prometió volver, tan pronto como la guerra hubiera terminado, él volvería. Y la doncella se comprometió a darle la bienvenida con la más dulce tarta. Y creía que algún día, algún día, pronto, volverían a encontrarse."

Tsuna se quedó con los ojos abiertos a su papá. "¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Qué paso después? ¿Se volvieron a ver?"

Iemitsu se limitó a sonreír, erizando el cabello de su hijo. "Se está haciendo tarde, ¡es hora de ir a dormir! Tenemos que despertarnos temprano para ir a la guardería."

"¡Pero–!" Tsuna protestó, con ganas de escuchar el final de la historia.

Iemitsu no quiso saber nada de eso, y rápidamente metió a su hijo en la cama. "Buenas noches, Tsuna."

"Buenas noches, papa." Tsuna puso mala cara, los ojos se le caían cerrados.

Iemitsu se río entre dientes, haciendo una rápida revisión a Hibari, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Apagó las luces, y sonrío con una sonrisa suave y tranquila.

"Dulces sueños."

Cuando Iemitsu cerró la puerta, a Tsuna le llegó una sorprendente revelación. Buscó a tientas por el área alrededor de él, y confirmo su anterior conclusión. Sentado, llamó a su papá, pero su padre ya había cerrado l puerta. Y, para empeorar las cosas, retumbó un trueno, haciendo vibrar las ventanas. Tsuna chilló, agachándose en las cubiertas.

Piña-kun había desaparecido.

¿Cómo iba a dormir ahora?

Mirando por debajo de las mantas, Tsuna vio a Hibari. ¡Eso es! ¡Hiabri es tan fuerte! ¡Ahuyentaría cualquier fantasma al acecho por las sombras! Excepto… no había manera… como para incitar a Tsuna, un rayo iluminó el cielo seguido de los truenos, que rugían tan fuertemente. Tsuna no escatimó ni un segundo más, arrojando las mantas y corriendo al lado de Hibari.

"Um-Um… ¿Hibari-san?" Tsuna murmuro, de rodillas al lado del niño, supuestamente dormido.

"¿Asustado, herbívoro?" Se burló Hibari, sin volverse todavía. Era evidente que todavía no se había dormido.

"¡Tsu-chan no tiene a Piña-kun así-así–!"

"Deja de tartamudear. Nadie podrá dormir si sigues chillando toda la noche." Hibari se quebró, aún sin mirar al otro niño.

Tomando eso como un si, Tsuna levantó suavemente las mantas y se acurrucó en el futon, teniendo el cuidad de poner cierta distancia con Hibari.

"¿Y que te dije sobre usar el 'yo'?"

"Lo siento, Hibari-san." Murmuro Tsuna, sintiendo como el sueño le venía una vez más, el miedo que sentía antes se había disipado. Había algo en la presencia de Hibari… algo… caliente.

Detectando que Tsuna ya se había dormido, Hibari se dio la vuelta, haciendo frete al pequeño moreno. Los ojos grises estudiaron la expresión pacifica, su mano, vacilante, aparto un mechón de cabello. Un momento de silencio y absoluta serenidad.

"Para proteger, ¿eh?"

"Buenas noches, Hibari-san."

Hibari se tensó. ¡Pensaba que Tsuna ya estaba dormido! Sintiendo que sus mejillas se enrojecen, Hibari sin decir nada se dio la vuelta. Dándole la espalda a Tsuna, sin ver la pequeña sonrisa que floreció en la expresión pacifica.

…No es tan malo después de todo…

* * *

><p>La noche se volvió en día, y en la luz de la mañana, una figura oscura podría ser vista caminar desde le hogar Sawada. Caminando por las calles en silencio, los residentes aún en los brazos de morfeo. Todos excepto uno.<p>

"¡Hey, te olvidaste esto!"

Hibari se detuvo a medio paso, capturando la caja, ya que cayó en sus manos. Las tonfas.

"¿Ya te vas?" Pregunto Iemitsu, apoyado en la pared que rodea su casa. "Tsuna va a llorar."

Hibari resopló, metiendo la caja en su mochila antes de continuar su camino.

"Ni siquiera una palabra de despedida. Menudo mocoso." Iemistu se rió entre dientes.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana tendido en la cama.<p>

Tsuna se despertó, en su cama y solo en su habitación. El futon ya estaba guardado y por ningún lado cierta persona. Tsuna podía sentir ese raro dolor en el pecho, se preguntó si debería consultar a un medico.

Saliendo de su habitación y bajando, todavía vestido con su pijama, Tsuna aturdido bostezó, frotándose los ojos. Su mamá y papá ya estaban despiertos, como de costumbre. Nana trabajando duramente en los fogones y Iemitsu de brazos cruzados viendo las noticias de la mañana. El olor de la sopa miso hirviendo impregnaba el aire mientras el presentador hablaba sobre los actuales acontecimientos.

"Un convicto, criminal de asalto sexual y presunto asesinato se ha escapado. Repito un criminal se ha escapado. El departamento de policía de Tokio insta a los ciudadanos a tomar precauciones adicionales–"

"¡Whoo!" Iemitsu silbó, rascándose la barriga. "Es mejor que tengas cuidado al hacer las compras, Nana. Los condenados policías no pueden hacer su trabajo de mierda."

"Siempre tengo cuidado, papá." Nana tarareo. "Pero voy a llevar mi espray de pimienta y mi bolso de mano pesado, por si acaso."

"Esa es mi chica."

"Estoy más preocupada por Tsu-chan. Recuerda que ahora va a ir caminando hasta la guardería."

"Voy a encargarme de eso. Le enseñare todo lo que necesite saber."

"Buenos días mama, papa." Saludo Tsuna, escalando en una silla.

"¡Ara, Tsu-chan! ¡Justo a tiempo!" Nana le felicitó, poniendo un plato de arroz frente a su hijo.

"¡Yo, Tsuna!" Gritó Iemitsu, separando los palillos. "Come, hijo. ¡Mastica rápidamente, no querrás llegar tarde a la guardería!"

"¡Oh, no digas eso, papa! ¡Va a ahogarse! ¡Mira!" Advirtió Nana, señalando a Tsuna, el niño trago demasiado arroz y demasiado rápido.

Después de realizar la maniobra de heimlich a su hijo bueno para nada, Iemitsu envió a Tsuna a vestirse. Unos segundos más tarde, Nana fue llamada por su hijo al entrar en pánico, por no ser capaz de abrocharse correctamente la camisa. Completamente vestido, padre e hijo por fin se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, a los dos pasos han tenido que dar la vuelta, porque Tsuna se había olvidado su almuerzo. Entonces, ni siquiera a unos pasos de la puerta, Tsuna se tropezó, hiriéndose su rodilla. Por lo tanto, Iemitsu recurrió a llevar a su hijo sobre sus hombros. Básicamente, otro día para la familia Sawada.

En retrospectiva, era mejor así. Con Tsuna teniendo una buena vista del área, por así decirlo, podría obtener una mejor comprensión de su entrono. Y es de esperar, inferior a sus posibilidades de perderse al ir a la guardería. Pero Iemitsu no estaba muy seguro, al menos está algo más cómodo al saber que Hibari estaba dispuesto a guiar a su hijo. Oh, espera, Hibari y dispuesto… Sí, hmmm… su hijo está muy jodido.

En un vano intento de enseñar a su hijo algo de seguridad, Iemitsu se hizo cargo de enseñarle algunas reglas de seguridad, los elementos básicos: mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar, no hablar con extraños, y si ve alguna fangirl de aspecto sospechoso preguntando si ha visto 8059 que huya. Y oró, a cualquier deidad que le escuche, pidiendo que al menos alguna de esas reglas se las aprenda. Sobre todo la última. Ah, y también la nueva. La nueva norma, que básicamente prohibía a Tsuna de cualquier contacto con hombres-sospechosos-que-parecían-escapados-de-la-cárcel-y-no-han-comido-en-días-kun.

Pobre Tsuna trató de quedarse con toda la información, él realmente lo hizo. Pero era temprano en la mañana, y todavía estaba dormido, y una parte de él estaba preocupado por Hibari, y en realidad no había suficiente espacio para almacenar todas esas reglas. Y como papá lo dejo en frente de la guardería, Tsuna se dio cuenta de que su papá finalmente entendió sus limitaciones mentales porque parecía suspirar y encoger los hombros. Y Tsuna realmente debería estar prestando atención, pero estaba en la guardería, y la guardería significaba para Tsuna, que Hibari ojala no estuviera fervientemente enfadado, porque se había ido temprano en la mañana y no sabia si estaba todo bien.

Casi corriendo hacia el salón de clases, Tsuna encontró a Hibari sentado en su asiento habitual. Con el mismo aspecto aburrido decorando su rostro afilado, y era como si fuera ayer. Tsuna tomó una respiración profunda. Si Hibari estaba realmente enfadado, como para irse sin decir adiós, era algo que Tsuna estuvo a punto de averiguar. Tímidamente e acerco a su asiento, sintió la mirada escalofriante de Hibari apuntándole a él, evaluándole, y parecía poder mirar a través de él. Tsuna contuvo su aliento.

"¿Solo vas a quedarte ahí o vas a sentarte?" Resopló Hibari, volviendo su atención de nuevo a la ventana.

Tsuna sonrió. Hibari no estaba enfadado. Oh, dulce alivio.

* * *

><p>Y así un mutuo acuerdo de silencio nació. Tsuna tuvo una débil comprensión de lo que le gustaba a Hibari, le gustaba estar solo, y sin molestias. Y si Tsuna mantenía la cabeza baja y se hacia tan pequeño como le fuera posible, sino Hibari como él dice, 'voy a morderte hasta la muerte'. Hibari por su parte, entiende que después del accidente con lo de pintar con los dedos, Tsuna no va a tratar de hacer nuevos amigos durante un tiempo, y por eso le tolera, aunque a duras penas, cuando el estúpido herbívoro se aferra con más fuerza a él, metafóricamente hablando, claro está.<p>

Con este compromiso, Tsuna y Hibari llegaron a los niveles mínimos de una relación. No del todo amigos, tampoco conocidos, pero para ellos ya estaba bien.

Y pasaron los días con poca perturbación.

Pero hubo algunos roces en su relación, nada es perfecto. A Hibari siempre le pareció molesto cuando Tsuna sintió la necesidad de 'encubrirle' cuando él decidía saltarse las clases. Pero Tsuna no lo hacia debido a que estuviera preocupado por Hibari, de echo, era todo lo contrario. Tsuna no quería ver al pobre maestro siendo regañado delante de la clase nunca más.

Por otro lado, a Tsuna siempre le pareció irritante que nunca podría saber lo que piensa Hibari. Habia momentos en lo que el niño era malo, por decirlo de alguna manera, y en otros cuando Hibari pensaba que Tsuna no miraba, le sonreía. No era una sonrisa de depredador o una sonrisa juguetona, era una sonrisa genuina. Y Hibari se veía tan diferente, que hacia que a Tsuna se le fuera el aliento. Era tan misterioso. Hibari era muy misterioso. Y frustraba mucho a Tsuna.

Pero a parte de eso, funcionaba. Y nadie había muerto, todavía. Por lo tanto, Tsuna y Hibari pensaron que era una buena cosa. Y todo hubiera quedado como hasta ahora, y se quedaría en la guardería hasta el día que Hibari se fuera. Si su 'audaz' profesor no hubiese decidido, una mañana de primavera, que el clima era demasiado bueno como para ser malgastado en el interior. Y por primera vez desde que entro en la guardería, Tsuna experimentó esa cosa nueva llamada: el recreo.

Sólo puede terminar en lágrimas.

Que Hibari, saliera a la calle en medio de la clase, so era verdaderamente un raro acontecimiento. Y con todo el mundo fuera en multitud, Hibari realmente prefería la seguridad y la soledad de la sala de clases. Pero el maestro le amenazó con arrastrarle hasta la puerta principal, por mucho que pataleara y gritara, si no seguía las instrucciones. Y también un "¡no me subestimes, señor! Sigo siendo tu maestro y me has de obedecer" Una mala escusa la verdad. El maestro solo se engaña a si mismo, pero Hibari no vio inconveniente en obedecer por esta vez, y además…

Realmente era un buen día.

Y hubiera quedado en un buen día, si no fuera por cierto grupo de matones idiotas, los mismos que se metieron con Tsuna el primer día, que se aprovecharon del tiempo de receso. Estaban fuera vagando por el patio de recreo y el profesor solo tenía ojos para algunos niños. Habia un montón de puntos ciegos, y maldita sea si no aprovechaban esta oportunidad. ¿Su objetivo? Fueron a por cierto niño pequeño que aún les debía algo.

En su retorcida lógica, llegaron a la conclusión de que si Tsuna hubiera corrido un poco más y no hubiera echo tanto ruido, Hibari nunca hubiera intervenido. Así que en realidad, era culpa de Tsuna el que fueran golpeados. Eso, y que no llegaron a comerse el onigiri. Debían arreglar eso.

Y chicos, si que tenían suerte. Encontraron a Tsuna solo en la caja de arena, dibujando en la arena, ni siquiera siendo consciente de su presencia hasta que le rodearon. La mejor parte, la caja de arena estaba en un punto ciego. Una parte estaba oculta por el cobertizo de jardinería, por no hablar de los arboles que rodean el lugar. Y no era como si el perdedor tuviera amigos que irían a llorar al maestro. Lo habían acorralado.

Tsuna parpadeo, una sombra se cernía sobre él, y miró hacia arriba. Los ojos muy abiertos, al darse cuenta, del grupo de niños que daban miedo alrededor de él. Gritó, poniéndose de pie solo para ser empujado hacia abajo. La banda le había rodeado, y no había manera de escapar. Ellos fueron cerrándose poco a poco, con la expresión de hambre pintada en sus rostros, y Tsuna no podía hacer nada más que enroscarse en una pequeña bola.

"Herbívoros."

Y todo el mundo se detuvo. Todos se volvieron poniendo sus ojos en un irritado Hibari. Con sus juguetes nuevos, las tonfas, levantadas y listas, su torva mirada observando a todos y cada uno de ellos. Estaba teniendo un buen día.

Como da la casualidad, el techo de la caseta de jardinería era el lugar favorito de Hibari para echar la siesta. En primer lugar, a Hibari le gustaban los lugares altos y el techo del cobertizo era el lugar más fácil al que podía acceder. Y en segundo lugar, al estar situado algo lejos, casi se podía garantizar que no habría nadie para molestarle en sus momentos de tranquilidad.

Casi.

Pero aquí, justo delante de él, había un disturbio. Y los disturbios, sobre todo los que alteraban su tiempo de silencio, eran imperdonables. Y Hibari también se sentía de muy mal humor. El no quiso salir en primer lugar, debería haberse quedado en la clase, pero nooo… decidió cumplir solo por una vez, ¡y mira donde está! ¡Ni siquiera le permiten estar tranquilo! Solo había una manera de resolver esto.

"Voy a morderos hasta la muerte."

Ahora bien este fue un escenario familiar. Era exactamente igual que el primer día de Tsuna. El niño acorralado y asustado, con Hibari apareciendo para mantener la paz. Excepto los matones, que habían estado reclutando y superaban en numero a Hibari, 5:1. Y con los números viene el poder y con el poder viene la fuerza y con la fuerza…

"¡Vamos chicos! ¿De que teneis tanto miedo?" Grito un matón.

…viene la valentía equivocada.

"¡Si! ¡Somos muchos, y él es solo uno!" Intervino otro.

"Él puede ser fuerte pero, ¿puede con todos nosotros?"

"¡Podemos ganarle!"

"¡Si!" Coreo la banda.

Hibari sonrió. Oh, tontos, tontos herbívoros. "Venid."

La única palabra que dijo y llevaba consigo el peso de un desafío. La tensión colgaba tan densamente por el aire que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Los agresores se acercaron el uno al otro, esas sonrisas locas firmemente pegadas a sus labios, antes de lanzarse como uno solo. Como un rebaño liberado, los cinco chicos se abalanzaron sobre Hibari al mismo tiempo. Pero eran torpes, sus caprichosos golpes oscilaban bruscamente y eran fáciles de esquivar. No había trabajo en equipo, ninguna organización. Y como dice el refrán, la calidad gana a la cantidad.

Las manos de Hibari se fueron hacia abajo. Pero no hizo caso de la advertencia de Iemitsu.

Él todavía no estaba muy acostumbrado a sus tonfas. Las armas eran, en verdad, grandes y en sus manos inexpertas, torpes. Hibari estaba, en otras palabras, en desventaja. Cada tonfa solo tenía el cincuenta por ciento de su poder. Y los niños, acostumbrados a sus reyertas y peleas, dominaron con sus puños. Un dominio que, como lucha avanzaba, ayudaba a apaciguar al poderoso Hibari.

Sintiéndose empujado hacia atrás, las piernas de Hibari colisionaron con los bordes de la caja de arena. Podía oír los gritos de Tsuna detrás de él, lamentándose al no poder hacer nada más que mirar.

Y entonces, uno de los matones por fin hizo algo inteligente. Una epifanía fugaz, el chico se inclinó y tomó un puñado de arena de la zona de juegos, que valiente. Y sin una pizca de vacilación la arrojó a Hibari. La arena golpeo la cara de Hibari, aterrizando en la boca y en los ojos. Hibari había quedado ciego.

Otro matón, viendo a Hibari de esa manera, apretó el puño y con un poderoso puñetazo le dio en la mejilla. La fuerza del golpe empujo a Hibari aún más contra el borde de la caja de arena, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

"¡HIBARIII!"

El grito atravesó el tranquilo patio, haciendo eco a través del campus. Y por un segundo, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Los matones detuvieron su ataque, levantando su mirada hacia el fuerte grito.

Era Tsuna, asustado y llorando.

Y Hibari abrió los ojos, con un aura aterradora, la ira envolviendo a su propio ser.

Tomando su manga, Hibari froto ferozmente la arena de su visión, su mirada revelaba escalofriantes y letales ojos. Sus manos apretando a las tonfas, sus brazos más cómodos con el peso, lentamente se puso de pies, igual que cuando los muertos renacen. Hibari sonrió. Una cruel y depredadora sonrisa. Un halcón que encontró a su presa.

"…Hasta la muerte."

No hubo ninguna advertencia, solo un destello de plata que brillo a la luz. Y la siguiente cosa que todo el mundo supo, fue un niño tendido en el suelo, sangrando por una herida en la cabeza.

Hibari se rió entre dientes. "¿Siguiente?"

Los agresores ni siquiera se miraron unos a otros. Simplemente corrieron, tratando, en vano, de escapar del monstruo que habían despertado. Pero era demasiado inútil, ya era demasiado tarde. Hibari estaba de caza.

Uno por uno, cada uno de los matones fue cayendo. Cada niño inconsciente y boca abajo en el suelo. Ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de gritar.

"Herbívoros." Resopló Hibari, metiendo sus tonfas de vuelta al lugar de donde las recibió.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio. La quietud discordante que cubre un campo de batalla después del combate.

Una pequeña mano suavemente agarró la manga de Hibari. No hizo ningún movimiento de alarma. No había necesidad. Los sollozos revelaron todo lo que Hibari necesitaba saber.

Sin necesidad de mirar detrás de él, Hibari murmuro en voz baja. "¿De que estas llorando?"

"¡Tsu-chan lo siente! ¡Tsu-chan lo siente!"

"Herbívoro, volviste a hablar como un bebe otra vez."

"¡P-P-Pero Hiabri-san se hizo daño por proteger a Tsu-chan!"

Hibari se sacudió del agarre tembloroso de Tsuna, violentamente volviéndose hacia el niño más pequeño y temblando. Su expresión todavía la tenía clavada, una muy enojada, con un tono sumamente bajo. "¿Cuántas veces me he de repetir? No salvo a la gente. ¡Especialmente, a los herbívoros débiles como tú!"

Tsuna levanto la cabeza reuniéndose con la mirada de Hibari, mirando sin pestañear a los despiadados ojos de color gris acero, sus ojos brillando por las lagrimas.

"Tsu– Y-Yo me haré más fuerte, Hiabri-san. Te lo prometo. Voy a ser tan fuerte, que podré ayudar a Hibari-san para mantener la paz."

Hibari abrió la boca para protestar, pero se encontró con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, hipnotizado por el fuego que ardía detrás de las orbes castañas de Tsuna. Su férrea determinación, su inquebrantable voluntad. Era algo que Hibari nunca olvidaría.

Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía poder.

* * *

><p>"¡Chicos!" Retumbó un agudo grito. El grito desesperado rompió el hechizo y el fuego se fue. Tsuna era Tsuna otra vez.<p>

El pobre maestro se apresuro a la escena, viendo a los niños que permanecían inmóviles en el suelo. Sus ojos buscaron al autor e inmediatamente señalo al único niño capaz de hacer tales atrocidades, Hiabri.

Entrecerrando lo ojos, se dirigió hasta el chico quedando por encima de él con sus 180 cm de altura. "¡Hi-ba-ri! ¿Qué tienes que decir ante esto?"

Hibari simplemente se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado. Y la cara del maestro se volvió roja. Una multitud de niños se estaba formando detrás de él, pero el maestro no hizo caso. Él solo se enfocó en Hibari para que le dijera el porque de todo esto.

Pero, para sorpresa del profesor, antes de que pudiera empezar a despotricar, Tsuna se acercó una vez más. El niño estaba llorando, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase.

"Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa."

Y no importa lo que dijera el maestro y el ceño fruncido de Hibari, Tsuna no se calmaba. Fue solo cuando el profesor finalmente se comprometió a dejársela pasar una vez más a Hibari, fue cuando Tsuna se empezó a calmar. Todavía sollozando, incluso cuando él y toda la clase se dirigió de nuevo a la aula.

El maestro llegó a tener que hacer dos viajes con el fin de poder llevar a los alumnos heridos a la enfermería de la guardería. El encargado tuvo que informar a los padres, dejando que los niños jugaran por su cuenta. Además, después de todo, solo quedaban cinco minutos para el fin de la jornada. Y a lo largo de esos cinco minutos, Tsuna ni hablaba ni miraba en dirección a Hibari.

La fría indiferencia que Tsuna le daba, debería ser ideal para Hibari. Pero no, tenía esa sensación en la boca del estomago. Él debe estar alegre de que Tsuna finalmente le deja solo. Pero Hibari se encontró que en lugar de disfrutar de la frialdad de Tsuna, se molesto y no por él. Cosa que le dejo perplejo.

Los cinco minutos parecían extenderse hasta la eternidad antes de que el reloj marcara finalmente las tres. Hibari se cabreo aún más al ver que era el momento de dejar la guardería, Tsuna ya era cosa del pasado. Normalmente, Tsuna se quedaría, tratando de persuadir a Hibar,i bajo las ordenes de su mamá, para que volviera a pasar la noche. Normalmente, Tsuna se despedía con timidez y con la suave promesa de volver a verlo mañana. Normalmente, Tsuna trata de entablar una conversación sin sentido, tal vez sobre un libro nuevo de animales que su papá le llevó. Normalmente, normalmente, normalmente.

En cambio, en el momento en que pudo, Tsuna dejó a Hibari. Su firme mirada observando el suelo, sus pensamientos reproducían la lucha una y otra y otra vez.

Se sintió tan disgustado consigo mismo. Se quedó allí viendo el como sometían a Hibari. Él vio el como le dieron un puñetazo en la cara. No hizo nada al ver como Hibari cayó. Ni siquiera trató de cogerlo.

Bueno para nada Tsuna. Nunca le había encontrado tanto sentido a ese apodo.

"¡Tsuna!" Una voz familiar le llamó. "Tsuna, ¿estas bien?"

Tsuna levanto su mirada, topándose con el rostro sonriente de Kyoko. Pero él no era capaz de devolverle la sonrisa, solo volvió la mirada al suelo.

"¿Tsuna?" Kyoko estaba preocupada. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, y, oh, Tsuna se sentía culpable. Él estaba molestando a Kyoko, es que, ¿no podía hacer nada bien?

"¡KYOKO!"

"¡Ara! ¡Onii-san!"

Eso llamó la atención de Tsuna. Levantando la mirada del suelo, Tsuna vio en absoluta fascinación como una nube de polvo se movía más y más hacia ellos.

"¡KYOKO!"

Apenas paró, vio a un niño, alrededor de la edad de Hibari. Los primero que TSuna notó fue su cabello plateado y cortado muy corto. También se dio cuenta de los impresionantes bíceps que tenía para un niño de su edad. Lo que llamó más la atención de Tsuna fueron los varios cortes y contusiones, marcas de recientes peleas.

"¡Onii-chan!" Kyoko resoplo al lado de Tsuna. "Has estado luchando de nuevo, ¿no?"

"¡UN HOMBRE TIENE QUE LUCHAR KYOKO!" Gritó su hermano.

"Pero te heces daño." Kyoko hizo un mohín.

"¿Sabes luchar?" Le pregunto de repente Tsuna.

El hermano de Kyoko de volvió hacia Tsuna, dándose cuenta ahora de la presencia de Tsuna. "¿Eres amigo de Kyoko, al extremo? ¡Sera mejor que no pongas tu mano encima de mi hermana o lo vas a sentir al extremo!"

"¡Es una amigo Onii-chan! ¡Un amigo!" Grito Kyoko, tratando de detener a su hermano antes de que llegara a conclusiones erróneas.

Pero Tsuna no lloriqueo como solía hacerlo cuando se enfrentaba a extraños intimidantes. El fuego se encendió una vez más. Haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de los hermanos, Tsuna volvió a repetir su consulta. "¿Sabes luchar?"

El hermano de Kyoko entrecerró los ojos, estudiando a Tsuna. "Si, ¿y que?"

"Enseñame."

* * *

><p><em>-o-<em>

_-o-_

_Hechos por la diversión (sí, con una s): 1. 6213 palabras, este tiene que ser el capítulo más largo que haya escrito. O por lo menos uno de los tres primeros; 2. Hay alusiones de mi programa favorito, Hetalia y un muy sutil Kyou Kara Maou; 3. Cuando Hibari tuvo que cambiarse de ropa, no era como él podría pedir prestada ropa interior, así que para que la escena quede completa (incluyendo el momento en que se fue de casa) que iba de comando. Como él dijo, Tsuna no tiene nada._

_**Omake: **__inspirado por los maravillosos lectores, este es mi primer omake._

_Gokudera se dirigía a dar su informe diario a su amado Juudaime cuando oyó una alboroto en el interior de la oficina del Decimo. En un instante, sacó su anillo, listo para cualquier cosa remotamente parecida a una amenaza. Un mafioso ha de ser demasiado cuidadoso._

_Pero se dio cuenta de que la conmoción no era una amenaza. Era solo el Decimo y Hibari discutiendo a gritos otra vez, una conversación normal en su relación._

_Gokudera estaba a punto de olvidar el asunto y volver más tarde después de que Juudaime 'acabara' con Hibari. Cuando…_

"…_No puedo creer que durmieras con la piña todas las noches…"_

_Ahora, eso le llamó la atención._

"_¡Eso no te da derecho a tirarlo por la ventana! Hibari, ¿estas escuchando?"_

_Gokudera se debatía entre felicitar a Hibari por hacer un trabajo realmente bien hecho, o tener unas cuantas 'palabras' con el guardián de la niebla._

_Decidió hacer las dos cosas._

"_Buen trabajo, Hibari." Susurró, sabiendo muy bien que Hibari no le escuchaba a través de la gruesa puerta, antes de girar sobre sus talones._

_Era tiempo de encontrar cierta piña._

_-Continuara- (¿en algún momento de cualquier historia?)_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! Quinto capítulo~ Siento la demora, pero perdí el USB donde los guardo. Que por cierto ya he encontrado, gracias a NellyCullen por las sugerencias~

-comentario mío del cap- Tch, Tch, *mueve el dedo índice en negativa* Kyo-kun te das cuenta de las cosa importantes cuando las pierdes.

Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchas más a los que leen y comentan~

Mappi (Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también~ y sobre lo de saber tres lenguas… Ingles, español y catalán si. El francés con la ayuda del traductor ;P)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (Aquí el quinto capítulo~ siento el retraso, espero que también te haya gustado :D)

Lord Queen (No te preocupes, más visitas me parece que habrá~ Y momentos como ese en el que a Hibari se le despierta el instinto posesivo lo verás unas cuantas veces~ Gracias por comentar ^^)

Bianchixgokudera25 (Aquí tienes el quinto capítulo~ me alegra que te guste y gracias por comentar~)


	6. Lucha

**Autora: **Eloquentelegance.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a Eloquentelegance~

* * *

><p>En un parque, acurrucados bien juntos, había reunido un pequeño grupo de niños. Aún dolido por la paliza de ayer, todos ellos tenían dibujado en el rostro una expresión de derrota. Todos excepto uno.<p>

"_¡Cállate, orejas grandes!" ¡Estoy hablando!" Un bajito niño parecido a una rata gritó, llamando la atención._

"_D-uh, ¿quién te crees, cosa baja?" Un muchacho corpulento y fornido le gruñó._

"_¡Respondedme a todo o vais a estar un año suplicando!" Anunció con orgullo, levantándose en toda su estatura._

"_¿De que estabas hablando?" Alguien de detrás gritó._

_El chico se limitó a sonreír como la sonrisa de 'Mona Lisa'. Obviamente, quedándose con el conocimiento de lo no dicho, "yo se algo que tú no sabes" sin embargo, escuchando. Todos los niños que había se quedaron en suspense, pendientes de cada palabra. Perfecto._

"_Yo sé cómo ganar a Hibari." Él declaró tímidamente, completamente indiferente._

_Los murmullos recorrieron a la multitud. La incredulidad impregnaba el aire y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, había un rayo de esperanza. Tal vez, sólo tal vez…_

"_Todos queréis ganar a Hibair, ¿verdad? ¿Machacarle?" Él niño les incitó, sonriendo con astucia. Oh, tenía a todos bailando sobre su mano._

"_¡SÍ!" La multitud coreó._

"_Bueno, tengo una idea ¿veis? Un plan, ¿veis? Es brillante. Vamos a darle una buena a Hibari. ¡Así que todos será mejor que cerremos las bocas!"_

_Los agresores fueron silenciados con eficacia. Apretándose juntos, anticipándose a la emoción que les envolvía a todos. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez…_

_Su autoproclamado líder se inclinó hacia delante, disfrutando de la atención que le daban._

"_Ahora bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…"_

* * *

><p>El herbívoro últimamente está nervioso. No es que no estuviera nervioso antes. Siempre ha sido fácil de sorprender, por lo que se asusta fácilmente, tan fácilmente burlado. Hibari reflexionó que era una de los rasgos que más le definían a Tsuna. Porque es cierto, es muy divertido ver al herbívoro retorcerse.<p>

Sólo que ahora, el herbívoro se ponía nervioso sólo con verle. Casi como si se acobardara. Casi. No es que no le gustara verle retorcerse. Hacerle bromas a Tsuna era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Es sólo que un Tsuna feliz era menos molesto. Eso era todo. Cállate.

Pero algo más ha cambiado entre ellos, aparte de la tensión en el aire y las tensas conversaciones. Solían caminar juntos a la guardería. Había sido una rutina muy bien seguida. No es que comenzara de esa manera. Hibari era un hombre, er un niño, de palabra y tal como le prometió a Nana, de vez en cuando se dejó caer para escoltar a Tsuna hasta la guardería. Pero entonces, Nana empezó a insistir en que se quedara para el desayuno ¿y quien rechazaba una comida gratis? Tampoco ayudaba que Nana fuera una excelente cocinera. Y así, de vez en cuando, se convirtió en ir en días alternos. Hasta que finalmente, Hibari pasó a buscarle todos los días, a veces incluso cuando no tenían guardería. Aunque, sólo por la comida. No porque quisiera pasar el rato con Tsuna ni nada de eso. ¡Cállate!

Y, sin embargo, la semana pasada, fue a su casa sólo para encontrar que Sawada Tsuna ya se habí ido.

"¡Oh, Tsu-chan últimamente se ha levantado temprano! ¡Incluso antes que yo! No se que hace, pero siempre me despierto para encontrarle sudoroso y oloroso. Sabes, creo que está entrenando." Nana le dijo riendo en voz baja. "Papa dice que Tsuna sólo está siguiendo sus pasos. Convirtiéndose en un hombre ¡Oh, está creciendo tan rápido! ¡Todavía recuerdo cuando tenía dos y se metía en mi bolsa de los cosméticos y…!"

Hibari no compartía sus sentimientos. El herbívoro siempre será un herbívoro. Y dudaba mucho que Tsuna tratara de ser como Iemitsu. El hombre era tonto, no siquiera podía ver lo que hacía Tsuna. Hibari nunca entendió que vio Nana en él. Los adultos eran raros.

En cualquier caso, Hibari estaba cansado de que Tsuna siempre se fuera sin él. No es que se sintiera rechazado ni nada. No es como si fuera una cita, o algo así, y Tsuna sólo le rechazó. Por supuesto que no. ¡CÁLLATE!

Pero era casi como si Tsuna le evitara. Casi.

Naturalmente tenía que parar.

Era en una buena mañana de abril, en la que decidió hacerle frente a Tsuna. Se había despertado muy temprano, y prácticamente corrió hacia la casa Sawada. Le dio algo de orgullo el que Tsuna prácticamente gritara al descubrirle en la puerta.

Hibari había atrapado a su rebelde presa.

"Bueno, ¿vamos?"

Tsuna sólo podía asentir, todavía estaba en shock.

Hibari sonrió. "Vamos entonces. Deja de estar emboado y camina."

Dándose la vuelta, Hibari se dirigió a través del patio. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción cada vez mayor al escuchar los pasos de Tsuna detrás de él.

"¿Qu-Qu-Qué estás haciendo Hi-Hibari-san?" Preguntó humildemente Tsuna.

Hibari rodó los ojos. "Acompañándote a la guardería, ¿qué más? Lo hacemos siempre ¿recuerdas?"

"¡P-P-Pero es que aún sigue siendo muy temprano!" Protestó Tsuna.

"Sí, ¿y?"

"Hi-Hibari-san nunca viene tan temprano."

Hibari se detuvo a medio paso, volviéndose hacia Tsuna. "He venida más temprano sólo porque has comenzado a salir antes."

Tsuna se esforzó por parecer inocente. "O-Oh?"

"¡No juegues con la carta de no tener ni idea! ¡Sabes que he de acompañarte a la guardería! Tú madre me lo dijo, ¿recuerdas? Y luego, de repente, te vas antes de que llegue."

Tsuna por lo menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. "Y-Yo, eh, ¿yo tenía algo que h-hacer…?"

"Y una mierda." Declaró sin rodeos Hibari.

"¡Hibari-san! ¡Has dicho una mala palabra!" Tsuna se quedó sin aliento.

"¡Olvídate de la mala palabra!" Hibari gritó, agarrando la muñeca de Tsuna y tirando de él más cerca. "Algo pasa. ¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"D-D-Déjame ir, Hibari-san. M-M-Me haces daño…" masculló Tsuna.

"¡Dime que pasa!"

"¡No pasa nada!"

_Chrip, chrip._

Los dos niños se quedaron inmóviles, sorprendidos por el repentino sonido. Parpadearon, mirándose el uno al otro.

Tsuna tímidamente miró hacia arriba. "Hi-Hibari-san… los hiciste tú?"

_Chrip, chrip._

Tsuna se agarró a la manga de Hibari instintivamente, presionando su cara en el hombro de Hibari. Definitivamente asustado.

Hibari suspiró. "Voy a echar un vistazo."

Tsuna le dejó ir, y Hibari investigó cuidadosamente su entorno, buscando la fuente del ruido. La encontró con la suficiente rapidez, tendido en el suelo había una pequeña bola esponjosa amarilla. Un pájaro.

"Herbívoro, ven aquí." Hibari le hizo señas.

"Hibari-san, que– ¡hiiiii!" Tsuna gritó al ver al pájaro. De inmediato se puso a cubierto detrás de Hibari. Es bueno saber que hay cosas que no han cambiado.

"¿Te vas a tranquilizar?" Le espetó Hibari.

"¿E-El ave se ha i-ido?" Susurró Tsuna.

"No, al contrario, no está cantando." Evaluó Hibari, mirándole de cerca. "Creo que las alas están rotas."

"El ave tiene daño?" Tsuna frunció el ceño.

"Se cayó." Hibari señaló a un árbol cercano, en una de las ramas había un nido de huevos. "El ave. Estaba descansando cuando cayó."

"¿Es un ave mamá?" Tsuna murmuró con asombro, arrodillándose junto al pobre animal.

"Algunos herbívoros deben haberle molestado en el nido. El ave se lesionó en el proceso, derribado, creo." Hibari especuló. "Realmente no podemos saber– ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡L-Le ayudo!" Tsuna respondió mientras se quitaba el jersey.

Y antes de que Hibari pudiera detenerlo, Tsuna suavemente, con cuidado de no agitar el ala rota, recogió a la pequeña ave. Envolviendo a la criatura todavía gorjeando en el calor de su jersey de lana, sujetando el paquete como lo vió a menudo a las mamás del parque cuando acunan a los bebés.

"¡Herbívoro estúpido, podría tener gérmenes! Puede morderte e infectarte con algo desagradable." Hibari le gritó. "¡Déjalo en el suelo!"

"¡Y-Yo no voy a dejar al ave aquí!" Tsuna declaró desafiante, poniéndose de pie.

"¿No estarás pensando seriamente en llevar el ave a clase?" Hibari preguntó incrédulo. "¡Articulo 4, párrafo 1, sentencia 5º estado, no se pueden traer animales domésticos–!"

"¡Hibari-san no lo entiende!" Tsuna gritó, golpeando con el pie. "¡El ave debe estar muy triste! E-Ella no puede– Ella no puede p-proteger a sus bebés. ¡E-Ella no se siente bien! ¡Es realmente aterrador! C-Cuando quie-quieres proteger a alguien p-pero no puedes. A-Así que, ¡tengo que ayudar al ave! ¡He de ayudarla a sentirse mejor! ¡Si no…! ¡Si no, no habrá nadie que lo haga!"

Los ojos de Hibari se abrieron como platos, golpeándole la comprensión. Ohhhhh.

"¡Ella–!"

Con miedo a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir Hibari, Tsuna salió corriendo. ¿Qué había echo? ¡Él se reveló contra Hibari! ¿Era idiota? Tenía que serlo. ¿Quién se revelaba contra Hibari? Ya puede firmar su certificado de defunción y acabar de una vez.

Y sin embargo…

_Chrip, chrip, chrip._

Tsuna sonrió a la frágil vida que tenía en sus manos. Este pequeño individuo dependía de él para que le ayudase. Nadie dependió de él antes.

No podía dejar al ave en el suelo.

Al llegar al salón de clases, Tsuna prácticamente se pegó a la pared, evitando cualquier persona viniera cerca de él de forma espontanea. No fue difícil ya que realmente no destacaba mucho. Siempre pegado al lado de Hibari, el resto de la clase más o menos imaginó que era el esclavo de Hibai, o algo por el estilo, y le dejaban solo. Después de todo, a Hibari no le gustaba que se entrometieran en sus negocios.

Tsuna nunca estuvo tan agradecido por ser casi invisible cuando cuidadosamente se coló hacia su asiento. No quería que nadie se enterara que trajo un pájaro a la clase. El profesor puede oír hablar de ello y confiscar el ave como si confiscara dulces. Y Tsuna no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Agarrando el paquete con más fuerza contra su pecho, Tsuna casi saltó cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba en el hombro.

"¿Tsuna-kun?" Le llamó una voz familiar.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, sonriéndole nerviosamente a Kyoko. "H-Hey, Ky-Kyoko-chan."

"¡Hola!" Le saludó con alegría la niña.

"Um-Um, ¿Kyoko-chan necesitas algo?" Le preguntó Tsuna inquieto, ajustando su control en el suéter.

Kyoko frunció el ceño. "¿Estás bien? Estás agarrando el suéter de una manera divertida."

_Chrip, chrip._

A Tsuna casi le da algo. Su rostro se fue a todos los colores como el pájaro seguía quejándose.

Kyoko miró a su alrededor preguntándose de dónde venía el sonido. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Tsuna apretó el paquete con la esperanza de que el pájaro se sintiera más cómodo ¡y callara ya! "Oh, ¡ah! ¡Era yo! ¡Chrip, chrip! Jajaja… Pa-Papa era… bueno, me enseñó acerca de es-estos cantos de pájaros anoche y uh… ¿yo estaba practicando…?"

Kyoko parpadeo antes de que ella se llevara las manos a la boca y sonriera. "¡Eso es genial! ¡Me gustaría que mi papa me enseñara cosas tan geniales!"

Tsuna sólo pudo reír con voz temblorosa. Todas las veces que tuvo que inventar una excusa, para que Hibari no castigara al profesor o más bien, para que el profesor no intentara castigar a Hibari, estaban dando sus frutos (en lugar de conseguir el agua más caliente por dicho profesor).

"¿H-Hay algo que Kyoko-chan necesite?" Tsuna se arriesgó, tratando de hacer desaparecer a Kyoko lo más rápido posible. Antes de que algo pasara y todo el mundo lo supiera.

Kyoko se golpeo la barbilla. "¡Oh, sí! Yo sólo quería saber cómo os iba a Onii-san y a ti. ¿Os divertís?"

Tsuna tragó. "Um… Divertirnos. Supongo que Kyoko-chan puedes llamarlo así…"

Bueno, no era exactamente una mentira. Pero tampoco era la verdad. Para ser honesto, Tsuna pensó que Ryohei estaba un poco loco. Bueno, a lo mejor no sólo un poco… Sin embargo, él estaba enseñando a Tsuna el cómo luchar y Tsuna tenía que admitirlo. Estaba aprendiendo.

Kyoko le lanzó una mirada preocupada. "Tsuna-kun, ¿estás seguro de que quieres seguir haciendo esto? Yo se que nii-san es un poco duro. ¡Podrías hacerte daño de verdad!"

La expresión de Tsuna se endureció, el fuego se encendio mientras miraba directamente a Kyoko. "No, Kyoko. Quiero hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo. Lo necesito."

"¡Pero–!"

"No. Es mi decisión. Y es definitiva."

Kyoko suspiró con los hombros caídos. No había ninguna razón para tratar de convencer a Tsuna. No cuando sus ojos ardían con determinación. Honestamente, él era tan testarudo cómo su hermano. Exactamente esa es la razón por la que Ryohei estuvo de acuerdo en entrenar a Tsuna en primer lugar.

Estas fueron sus palabras. "¡Me gustan tu arrojo al extremo, chico! ¡Te diré algo, si puedes seguirme al extremo, voy a enseñarte como combatir extremadamente! ¡No voy a ir fácil contigo! ¡Pero piensa si serás capaz de manejarlo al extremo!"

Kyoko sonrió débilmente. Oh, hermano. Bueno, si eso es lo que quieren, ¿Quién iba a detenerlos? Ella sólo tendrá que hacer lo mejor para ayudarles.

"Voy a animarte, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna le devolvió la sonrisa. "Gracias."

_Chrip, chrip._

Tsuna se puso rígido. "Bueno… eh… ¡me tengo que ir! ¡Te veré más tarde Kyoko-chan!"

Y antes de que Kyoko lo supiera, Tsuna ya se había ido. Ella parpadeó. "No creo que alguna vez vaya a entender a los niños."

Hana caminaba detrás de ella. "¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna buscó desesperadamente un buen lugar para esconder al pájaro. No en su escritorio, estaba demasiado oscuro y demasiado estrecho. Tampoco en los casilleros, mucha gente podría verlo, no había muchos lugares donde esconderlo. Tampoco en el baúl de juguetes, una vez más, demasiado oscuro y demasiado estrecho. Se estaba quedando rápidamente sin opciones.<p>

"¡Todos! ¡Sentaos! ¡La clase va a empezar!"

Y ya se había quedado sin tiempo.

Sólo tendrá que quedarse con el ave durante rodo el período de clase. Kami-sama ayúdame.

Tomando asiento, Tsuna equilibró el paquete en su regazo. Apresurándose a señalar que Hibari todavía no había llegado. Extraño. Siempre estaba quejándose, y quejándose, y molestando a Tsuna por llegar tarde. ¡Ni siquiera su propia madre, Nana, le fastidiaba tanto! Y, sin embargo, ¿él llegaba tarde? Qué irónico.

"Estúpido Hibari-san." Tsuna resopló.

"¡Ah! Hibari! ¡Llegas tarde! ¡Qué sorpresa!"

Hablando del diablo...

Hibari sólo miró fríamente al maestro, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

"¿Podría ser que en realidad rompiste una regla?" El triunfo era evidente en la voz del maestro como le miraba de reojo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su altiva frente.

Hibari aún estaba en silencio.

"¡Hmph! Voy a pasartela, Hibari. Ya que después de todo es tu primera falta."

El niño por lo general era astuto y no podía dejar de sonreír por esto, ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo.

El profesor entrecerró los ojos. "Te voy a castigarte a una tarde de detención. Hoy. Te espero allí. ¡Sin excepciones, sin excusas!"

En la mención de las excusas, el maestro parecía disparar una rápida mirada a Tsuna. Y de un infarto momento, Tsuna en realidad pensaba que el maestro sabía sobre el pájaro. Pero el momento pasó tan rápido como llegó, y el pobre muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Puedo tomar asiento, _señor_?" Hibari preguntó cortésmente.

La vena en la frente del maestro se veía muy poco saludable, Tsuna observó. Hacia... espasmos.

"Síiii. Pero tenlo en cuenta, voy a estar vigilándote." Siseó el profesor.

Hibari sólo dio media vuelta, en dirección a su asiento. Ni siquiera una mirada hacia atrás, como el profesor continuaba quemándole lentamente detrás de él.

Cuando Hibari se acercó, se dio cuenta de que Tsuna se sobresalto, no tenía la chaqueta. Es curioso, Tsuna podría jurar que Hibari llevaba una chaqueta esta mañana.

"Hibari-san, ¿qué–?" Tsuna comenzó.

"Cállate." Hibari le espetó, sentándose en la silla.

Tsuna rápidamente selló sus labios. Ah, cierto. Hibari probablemente estaba enojado con él.

La clase murmuraba cuando el profesor comenzó la clase de matemáticas básicas, sumar y restar. Tsuna tuvo cuidado de no dormirse, no sea que alterara el paquete todavía en su regazo. O bien, trató de no dormirse. Pero en algún momento, como el maestro dijo algo sobre Kamui tiene tres manzanas y Samui tiene cuatro manzanas, cuántas manzanas tienen en total, Tsuna se quedó dormido. Y lo siguiente que supo es que abrió los ojos con los sonidos de las sillas de ser arrastradas por los niños de la clase para ir a merendar.

Tsuna bostezó, aturdido se levantó y se desperezó, cuando sintió que algo iba mal. Algo iba muy mal, Tsuna podía sentirlo. Pero, ¿el qué?

Se quedó sin aliento, miró hacia abajo con rapidez. Y para su horror, sus temores se habían confirmado.

El pájaro no estaba. Fue tomado. ¡Desde debajo de su nariz! ¡Literalmente!

Levantándose de nuevo, estuvo a punto de tropezar con su silla mientras miraba frenéticamente alrededor. ¿Quién podría haber cogido el pájaro? ¿Quién? ¿Fue el maestro? No, si lo fuera, hubiera sido regañado. ¿Algún otro compañero? ¡Pero no veía ningún destello de su suéter en algún lugar!

Y luego miró a su lado, a la vacía silla de Hibari.

Miró otra vez en toda la clase. Y, por supuesto, cierta persona había desaparecido.

Tsuna suspiró. Oh, honestamente.

Consideró, brevemente, que quizá Hibari había hecho algo horrible al ave. Hibari se opuso rotundamente a traer al pájaro a clase. Tal vez lanzó al ave a fuera, o algo por el estilo. Excepto, que Hibari no era así. Claro, él tenía sus momentos en los que llamaba a Tsuna con nombres horribles. Pero Hibari nunca fue tan cruel.

Porque a pesar de todas sus miradas y todos sus comentarios desagradables, Hibari era amable. A su manera. Pero siempre ayudó a Tsuna en lo que hiciera falta, quisiera o no. Y Tsuna sabía, con la mayor convicción, que Hibari siempre tenía buenas intenciones. Siempre.

Empieza a caminar hacia su bolsa, cogiendo su almuerzo. Su madre le puso onigiri otra vez. Le hubiera gustado compartir con Hibari. Pero... Él se había ido y probablemente estaba enojado. Mirando con tristeza a su comida, mordisqueaba uno de los onigiri. También era el sabor preferido Hibari.

Vaya mierda.

En la clase de topografía, la mirada de Tsuna cayó sobre la puerta del aula sin vigilancia. El profesor se fue del aula para hacer frente a unos matones idiotas, sin duda extorsionando a un pobre chico. Y si Tsuna lo hico, oh ya sabes, salir a hurtadillas, y no había nadie que le detubiera.

Este punto, en realidad era sólo una opción.

Cerrando la caja de bento, Tsuna se fue puntillas hacia la puerta. Sus sentidos bien alerta ante cualquier presencia que se acercara, un compañero de clase caminó muy cerca de él. Pero por suerte, todos estaban demasiado ocupados disfrutando de su tiempo libre para poner su atención acerca de bueno para nada Tsuna. Era, después de todo, bueno para nada Tsuna.

Tsuna sabía que iba a meterse en problemas por hacer esto. Las consecuencias plagaban sus pensamientos, incluso cuando abrió la puerta. Él sabía, que el profesor se lo diría a sus padres y Nana estaría muy decepcionada. Su enojo, tristeza, y otras expresiones lo perseguían hasta que se lanzó hacia el vacío pasillo, con su bento apretado contra su pecho.

Pero aún así, él necesitaba hablar con Hibari. Y maldita sea, ¡por supuesto que lo haría!

Además, estaba sentado solo.

Afortunadamente para Tsuna, todo el mundo estaba encerrado, de forma ordenada, en sus clases. Ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, sin molestarse en mirar por las otras salas para ver correr al pequeño Tsuna.

Estaba como en su casa libre.

Empujando las grandes puertas dobles, el mundo exterior se desarrolló delante de Tsuna. La luz del sol le iluminó mientras soplaba una dulce brisa de primavera, haciéndole cosquillas en el pelo. Esta era una buena hora de la mañana.

El campus estaba en silencio. No, estaba pacífico. Había una diferencia. No había los innumerables niños dando vueltas por todos lados. Con esos gritos desesperados de padres como de hijos. Sin nadie, Tsuna finalmente pudo apreciar la cuidada belleza establecidas fuera de la escuela. La simetría de rosales en flor, perfumando el aire con su seductor aroma. El césped perfectamente cuidado, de un exuberante verde. Los viejos árboles, el roble ahí de pie orgulloso y alto, sus sombras bailando esparcidas por el pavimento.

Y, sin embargo, no había señales de Hibari.

Tsuna frunció los labios. Los terrenos de la escuela no es que fueran una gran parcela, sólo era un cuadrado de tierra, literalmente. Realmente no debería ser tan difícil encontrar a alguien. Pero, de nuevo, se trataba de Hibari Kyoya. Y Hibari Kyoya no era sólo 'alguien'.

Pero... Podría, de hecho, saber dónde está Hibari.

Una sonrisa brillante floreció en los labios de Tsuna lanzándose hacia la esquina. Tenía la esperanza de no volver aquí en ningún momento, otra vez. Pero, por supuesto, Hibari-san nunca hacia lo que Tsuna quería. Al llegar a la caja de arena, se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el cobertizo de jardinería. Vagamente podía distinguir la silueta de Hibari tumbada en el techo del cobertizo. Su perezosa forma tendida bajo el caliente sol, como si fuera un gato. La verdad es que era algo lindo de ver. Tsuna se rió.

"¡Oi, herbívoro! ¿Vas a estar allí de pie o quieres algo?"

Tsuna comenzó. "¡Ah, lo siento! ¿Te he despertado de la siesta, Hibari-san?"

"No puedo dormir contigo pisando tan fuerte. Vete de aquí."

Hibari esperaba que el herbívoros llorara por su ayuda. Pero para su mayor sorpresa, en lugar de escuchar la voz quejumbrosa como de costumbre, lo único que oyó fue unos fuertes golpes. Casi podía adivinar que estaba haciendo el herbívoro. ¡Tsuna, en realidad, estaba escalando! Y muy pronto, Hibari fue testigo del familiar cabello castaño subiendo por encima del borde del techo, seguido poco después por la totalidad del rostro de Tsuna.

"¡Hola, Hibari-san!" Tsuna saludó alegremente, acabando de subir.

"¿E-En realidad subiste?" Hibari parpadeó, a regañadientes impresionado. "¿Un herbívoro como tú? ¿Escalaste?"

"¡Sí!" Tsuna respondió con evidente orgullo en su tono.

"Wao. Nana-san estaba en lo cierto. Has estado entrenando, ¿no?"

"¿C-C-Cómo lo sabes, Hibari-san?" Tsuna gritó, asustándose de tal manera que casi se cae.

Hibari, casi instintivamente, agarró la camisa de Tsuna, tirando del niño hacia un lugar seguro. "Caray, herbívoro. Nana-san me lo dijo. Te vio todo sudoroso y maloliente. ¿Crees realmente que no se daría cuenta? Dios, eres muy estúpido."

Tsuna se rió tímidamente.

Hibari suspiró, cruzándose brazos. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, herbívoro? La clase todavía no ha acabado."

"¡Yo-Yo quería ver a Hibari-san!" Anunció Tsuna.

"¿Para qué?"

"P-P-Por-Porque Hibari-san está enfadado conmigo, por llevarme el ave. A-A-Así que yo quería a decir, lo siento. ¡P-Pero tenía que hacerlo, Hibari-san! El ave resultó herido. ¡Y-Y-Yo–!"

"¡Oh, deja de lloriquear Herbívoro!" Le gritó Hibari. "Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Eres un cobarde, lo entiendo. Así que se cierra la boca"

Tsuna sollozó. "¿E-E-Eso significa que Hibari-san no está enojado conmigo?"

Hibari rodó los ojos. "Yo… no estaba enojado contigo..."

"¿E-E-En serio?"

"No me gusta repetirme, herbívoro."

_Chrip chrip_

"¡Ave!" Tsuna suspiró de alivio, vio al pájaro rescatado felizmente sentado en su suéter. Después de todo fue Hibari quien lo cogió.

Hibari resopló. "Sólo estabas hiriendo más al ave, si lo seguías agarrando de esa manera. Honestamente, ¿en qué estabas pensando?"

Pero Tsuna sólo escuchó a Hibari a medias. Inspeccionando, cuidadosamente, a su nuevo amigo, estaba encantado de encontrar que el ave tenía una cura improvisada en torno a su ala rota.

"¿Fuiste tú Hibari-san?"

"Por supuesto, ¿quién más podría ser?" Dijo Hibari indignado. "No es como si tú estuvieras haciendo un buen trabajo en cuidarla."

"Sí... Hibari-san piensa en todo, ¿no?" Dijo Tsuna mientras acariciaba tiernamente al ave, admirando sus sedosas plumas. Con una expresión casi melancólica decorando su rostro. "Ojalá pudiera ser así…"

Hibari observó a Tsuna cuidadosamente. Tomando nota de cómo sus hombros parecían caerse, y la decepción nadaba por sus ojos marrones. Y recordó lo que dijo Tsuna esa misma mañana, la razón por la cual cuidaba del ave.

"No tienes que sentirte culpable, por nada. Yo no te salvaré, herbívoro." Anunció repentinamente Hibari."Yo sólo estaba manteniendo la paz. Ya debes saberlo, al menos, que no me gustan las multitudes. Ruidoso y horrible herbívoro."

"L-Lo sé." Respondió Tsuna, negándose a mirar a Hibari. "¡P-Pero igualmente! Quiero ayudarte. Quiero ayudar, Hibari-san. No puedes... ¡No puedes hacerlo todo solo!"

Hibari resopló. "Herbívoro, te estas olvidando con quien estas hablando."

"Pero aún así... ¿No te sientes solo?" Tsuna susurró en voz tan baja que apenas y era audible.

Hibari inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Tsuna negó con la cabeza, finalmente, mirando a Hibari a los ojos. "Nada."

Hibari frunció el ceño. "Si tienes algo que decir, entonces dilo. ¡Es por eso que eres un herbívoro!"

Tsuna dejó escapar un suspiro largo de sufrimiento, con una con una cansada sonrisa cansada le respondió. "No es nada. Simplemente... Gracias por cuidar del ave."

Hibari se sonrojó, desviando la mirada. "¡N-No es nada de eso! La sección 4, párrafo 1, sentencia 5, establece claramente que las mascotas están prohíbidas en el aula. ¡Yo sólo estaba–!"

"Defendiendo la paz, lo sé." Tsuna besó a Hibari en la mejilla. "Igualmente, gracias, Hibari-san."

La cabeza de Hibari giró tan rápido, incluso Tsuna oyó el ruido que hizo el cuello. Toda la sangre corriendole por la cabeza y farfullando embarazosamente.

"Qu-Qu-Tú-Tú-Yo no-Pero-Yo ¡H-herbívoro!"

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó Tsuna inocentemente, su cara todavía muy cerca de la de Hibari. "Mamá me dijo que cuando Hibari-san hace algo bueno, tengo que darle un beso. Ella dijo que era sólo... um, correcto."

Y eso fue el colmo. En un intento desesperado de poner un poco de espacio entre ellos, Hibari se cayó del techo.

Ruido sordo.

"¡Hiiiiiiiiii! Hibari-san ¿estás bien?" Tsuna gritó, mirando hacia abajo.

"Te odio, herbívoro." Hibari murmuró con voz entrecortada, derrumbándose en el suelo. Se las había arreglado para caer de tal manera que nada resultara herido de gravedad. Pero igualmente habría contusiones duraderas.

"¿EH?"

"Oh, simplemente cállate."

Poco a poco se sentó, Hibari esperó a que su vista deje de girar, y su cabeza dejara de palpitare de dolor.

"Um... ¿Hibari-san...?"

"¿Qué?"

"Y-Yo dejé mi almuerzo abajo... necesitaba las dos manos para subir... um, ¿podría Hibari-san subirlo?"

Si las miradas mataran, Tsuna estaría seis metros bajo tierra ahora mismo.

"Yo-Yo-Yo traje onigiri..."

"¡Olvídate de tu maldito onigiri!"

"P-Pero quería compartirlo contigo... n-no quería comer por solo... Es triste ... y-y Hi-Hibari-san estaba muy enojado esta mañana... a-así que pensé... que podría traer algunos para levantarte el ánimo... es tu sabor favorito..."

Y así pasó.

Hubo un ligero ruido. El cobertizo se tambaleo un poco cuando Hibari subió. Su cabeza pronto apareció mientras él se arrastraba hasta el techo. Con el bento en una mano.

"Dios, herbívoro. ¿Puedes hacer algo bien?"

Tsuna se limitó a reír nerviosamente. "Y-Yo lo siento, Hibari-san."

Los ojos de Hibari se contrajeron, golpeando a Tsuna en la cabeza. "¡Realmente eres estúpido!"

"¡Owwie! ¡Hibari-san eso duele!"

Hibari sólo frunció el ceño, dándole la espalda una vez más. "Eres demasiado flojo, herbívoro."

"¿Qué?"

Pero Hibari simplemente resopló. "La hora de la merienda va a terminar pronto. Será mejor que vuelvas a entrar."

"¿Ah, sí? P-Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí. Con Hibari-san."

Hibari alzó una ceja escéptica. "¿Ah, sí?"

"Sí, se está bien y es tranquilo."

"¿Estás seguro? Porque eres un gallina y mie–"

"Hibari-san." Le cortó Tsuna, entrecerrándole los ojos a Hibari. "Quiero quedarme aquí."

Ante esto, las cejas de Hibari se elevaron antes de sonreír. Tsuna siempre le tan sorprendente.

"Haz lo que quieras."

Tsuna le sonrió.

Y así, pasaron las horas. Hibari con indiferencia cogía un onigiri tras otro mientras Tsuna se mantenía ocupado con el pájaro. Estaban pasando un rato agradable, fácil para pasar la tarde. Y aun cuando él no estaba en completa soledad, Hibari descubrió que presencia de Tsuna no le importaba demasiado. Fue más bien reconfortante, aunque en realidad nunca lo admitiría, incluso se le amenazaban de muerte.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y los dos niños lo tomaron como señal para irse. Recogiendo sus cosas, Hibari se encargó de sujetar el ave cuando a Tsuna le vino una idea.

"¡Hey! ¡Debemos darle un nombre!" Declaró Tsuna.

"¿Un nombre?" Parpadeó Hibari.

"Sí, quiero decir no es que ella va a irse a ningún lugar durante un tiempo. ¡Y no podemos seguir llamándola ave!" Tsuna frunció los labios.

Hibari suspiró. "Bien, bien. ¿Qué te parece 'Ensangrentada flor-huevo'?"

Tsuna le dió la mirada más horrorizado que tenía. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué? Creo que es un buen nombre. ¿O qué tal 'A por ello Bombardero'?"

Tsuna sólo podía mirar atónito a Hibari. "¿S-Sabes qué? C-Creo que voy a nombre al ave más tarde..."

"¿Qué pasa con los nombres que eligí?" Hibari frunció el ceño.

"¡Nada! ¡Nada!" Tsuna negó con vehemencia, moviendo las manos.

_Chrip chrip_

El gorgoteo capturó la atención de los dos, tanto Tsuna como Hibari miraron al pajarito acariciar a Hibari, cantando todo el tiempo.

"Hey... realmente le gustas Hibari-san, ¿eh?" Tsuna sonrió, acariciando el ave.

"¿Y qué?" Hibari preguntó.

"¡Ya sé lo cual podría su nombre! ¿Qué tal con Hibird? ¡Porque a ella le gustas mucho!"

"Herbívoro, Hibird parece nombre para un niño. Y ella es una niña. Si ese es el caso ¿por qué no el nombre de su Tsubird? En lugar de ese."

"¿Tsubird?"

"Después de todo, tú eres bastante femenino".

"Oh... bien." Tsuna asintió con la cabeza antes de que él comprendiera totalmente el razonamiento de Hibari.

"¡HEY! ¡NO SOY UNA CHICA!"

* * *

><p>"¡Oh, vosotros dos! Estaba empezando a preguntarme donde estabais." Kyoko sonrió, saludando a Tsuna y Hibari en la puerta.<p>

Al llegar al salón de clases, los dos niños se encontraron con la sala vacía, no había nadie. Kyoko, tenía su bolsa con todo listo, obviamente en su camino a casa. Parecía que era la última alumna y que les estaba esperando. Tsuna adivinó, o por lo menos eso esperaba, que estaba esperando su regreso. Y él puede o no sonrojarse ante la idea.

"¡H-Hola, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna chirrió, sonriendo con timidez.

"Hola, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko se rió.

Hibari se movió. No sé por qué, y probablemente no se darán cuenta al cabo de unos cuantos años, pero hay algo en este pequeño intercambio e palabras que le molestaba un poco. Este tipo de atmósfera tímido, nervioso, sólo lo hizo, además, de darle náuseas, también lo hizo enojar. Sólo un poco.

Naturalmente, tenía que parar.

"¿Está el maestro aquí?" Les cortó Hibari sin problemas, tan inexpresivo como siempre.

"Así es. Está por aquí, limpiando, creo." Kyoko respondió con su eterna alegría, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

"¿E-Está enojado con nosotros?" Tsuna gimió, esperando lo peor.

Kyoko negó con la cabeza, un destello en sus ojos sabiendo que ella les cubrió. "Le dije que los dos os fuisteis a la enfermería. Estabáis jugando a lucha de sumo y algo salió mal. Y necesitabais um ... ¿cómo se llama?"

"¿Atención médica?" Hibari le ayudó, claramente sin impresionarle.

"¡Sí! ¡Eso!" Kyoko sonrió.

"¿L-lucha de s-sumo, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna se hizo eco, frunciendo el ceño. "Así que… entonces ¿Q-Qué pasó?"

"Bueno, él dijo 'si lo dice Sasagawa'."

"¿N-No estamos en problemas, entonces?"

"¡No!"

"¡Oh, Kyoko-chan! ¡Muchas gracias!" Tsuna balbuceó con lágrimas reuniendose en la esquina de sus ojos.

"Patético herbívoro". Hibari murmuró en voz baja, rodando los ojos.

Kyoko se rió. "No es nada, Tsuna-kun. Para eso somos amigos, ¿verdad?"

Al escuchar a Kyoko el nombre de amigo, Tsuna tomó un rubor furioso color rojo en sus mejillas. Su expresión nerviosa fue atrapada por la mirada vigilante de Hibari. ¡Allí estaba otra vez! ¡Ese raro y cursi ambiente! Hibari fulminó a Kyoko.

"¿Hay algo en mi cara, Hibari-san?" Le preguntó Kyoko ladeando la cabeza.

Hibari ni se dignó a responder a esa pregunta, simplemente le fulmino con la mirada y se fue. Nadie podría haber adivinado que Hibari internamente estaba en plena ebullición. O tal vez si podrían, ya que su cara de enojo tiende delatarle por defecto.

"Hi-Hibari-san es-está u-um de mal humor. N-No le hagas caso, Kyoko-chan." Dijo Tsuna echandose a reír nerviosamente.

Kyoko se limitó a sonreír, entendiéndolo, tal vez, más que Tsuna, ni el mismo lo entendida. "Tú... De verdad te preocupas por Hibari-san, ¿no, Tsuna-kun?"

"Por supuesto, que me preocupa." Dijo Tsuna, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. "Hibari-san es muy importante para mí. Es difícil no preocuparse por Hibari-san."

Kyoko parpadeó, antes de que su rostro se fundiera en la suave sonrisa que Tsuna nunca vió. "Ya sabes... Has cambiado mucho, Tsuna-kun. Y Hibari-san ha cambiado mucho también. Los dos... Vosotros dos… sois buenos el uno para el otro."

Y entonces, Kyoko le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Tsuna. Suspirando misteriosamente, cuando se despidió echó a correr. Dejando a Tsuna confundido detrás de ella.

"Las niñas son extrañas."

"¡Oi, herbívoro!" Le llamó Hibari, con la impaciencia pintada en su voz.

Tsuna comenzó a ir hacia él. "¡Y-Ya voy, Hi-Hibari-san!"

Hibari le esperó al lado de sus asientos, su mochila ya descansando sobre sus hombros. La terrible mirada que envió a Tsuna le haría correr más rápido si no fuera por el pájaro que todavía dormía en los brazos de Hibari. Tsuna ladeó la cabeza. Desde este ángulo, Hibari parecía casi domesticado.

"Honestamente, ¿podrías moverte más despacio?"

Los pensamientos de antes desaparecieron.

Tsuna se apresuró a coger sus cosas, sin ningún tipo de orden comenzó a rellenar su bolsa al notar como la presencia oscura de Hibari aparecía detrás de él. Como si le fuera necesario a Tsuna el constante recordatorio del genio que tenía Hibari. De verdad, era muy motivador.

"¿Qué estabais haciendo Sasagawa Kyoko y tú?" Le preguntó Hibari con frialdad, su tono apático traicionó a la ira que Tsuna podía sentir salir de Hibari en forma de ondas.

"De nada. Sólo estábamos hablando. N-No va contra las reglas el hablar." Se defendió Tsuna.

La mirada de Hibari se redujo haciendo jadear a Tsuna. "En realidad, la sección 3, párrafo 4–"

"¡Hibari! ¡Sawada!"

Los dos niños dirigieron su mirada hacia el maestro que les llamó. Enfurecido era un eufemismo para describir el rostro de su maestro.

"¿Qué es esto que he oído acerca de una lucha de sumo? Habiendo llegado tan lejos como para necesitar atención médica, ¿en que exactamente, estabais pensando vosotros dos? ¡No sólo o hicisteis daño, sino que también os fuistéis sin decirme nada! ¡Me esperaba algo mejor! ¡Especialmente des ti Sawada!" Despotricó el profesor.

"Lo siento, señor." Murmuró Tsuna en voz baja, sintiéndose mal por haber mentido.

Hibari sólo rodó los ojos.

El maestro suspiró, llevando una de sus manos delgadas hacia su cabello ya gris por la edad. "Vosotros dos una día de estos haréis que me de algo. ¡Si no es una cosa es otra! ¿Qué voy a hacer con los dos?"

"Puede dejarnos tranquilos e irnos a casa." Ofreció inteligentemente Hibari, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

El profesor le miró. "¡No te hagas el listo conmigo, jovencito! Sólo por eso, voy a ampliar tu detención de una hora a dos."

Hibari le dio al hombre su mirada más mortal.

"Umm... um... puedo esperar por Hibari-san. No me importa." Ofreció Tsuna, tratando de apaciguar a su amigo.

"Oh no, Sawada. Lo que has hecho hoy sólo a obtenido una primera advertencia. ¡No voy a hacer que cumplas una pena que no mereces!" Declaró obstinadamente el profesor. "Mejor vete a tú casa ya. Y que tengas un buen fin de semana."

Tsuna aún no parecía muy seguro.

"Adelante, herbívoro. Enseguida me pongo al día." Le aseguró Hibari al muchacho.

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?" Le preguntó el maestro con las manos en las caderas.

Hibari simplemente rodó los ojos.

"¿Hi-Hibari-san estas seguro?" Presionó Tsuna.

"¡Sólo tienes que irte antes de que te alcance!" Hibari suspiró con impaciencia.

Tsuna hizo una pausa antes de sonreír, asintiendo con la cabeza. Recogiendo sus cosas y agarrando a Tsubird de Hibari, Tsuna se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se volteó para mirar por última vez, diciendo, furtivamente, adiós pero Hibari sólo le miró. Tsuna tomándolo como una como señal, se fue.

Caminando por fuera del campus solitario, Tsuna tarareó en voz baja para sí mismo. En la tenue luz del día ya moribundo, el niño no se percató de la presencia que le acechaba en las sombras. Varios ojos le miraban desde detrás de los árboles, arbustos y farolas, acechando a su presa. Su intención gritaba tan fuerte, que era casi palpable.

"Voy a cuidar muy bien de ti, Tsubird, te lo prometo..." Tsuna susurró. "Y antes de que Tsubird lo sepa, Tsubird estará de vuelta en su nido protegiendo de sus huevos– ¡Oh, no! ¡Los huevos de Tsubird!"

Tsuna se pateo mentalmente por olvidarse de eso y empezó a correr hacia el nido. Dolorosamente al malvado grupo que le seguía de cerca, paso a paso, le rodearon por todos lados. Su única preocupación era la seguridad de los bebés de Tsubird, mientras que ignoraba por completo la suya.

_La trampa ya estaba lista._

Llegar a su destino, Tsuna rápidamente buscó el nido. Sólo para descubrir, para su mayor sorpresa, que nunca hubo nada que temer. Cubriendo al nido, y por lo tanto manteniendo los huevos confortables y cálidos, había una cierta chaqueta. Una chaqueta que a Tsuna le parecía familiar, habiéndola visto esta mañana, colgada de los hombros de un determinado alguien.

Y todo tenía sentido ahora, el por qué Hibari llegó tan tarde a la escuela esta mañana. Debe haber subido el árbol hasta llegar al nido, envolviendo los huevos con su chaqueta, garantizando la supervivencia de los pollitos.

"Hibari-san siempre salvando el día, ¿no Tsubird?" Tsuna le susurró al ave mientras la acariciaba.

"Sí, él suele hacerlo, ¿cierto?"

Por un momento, ¡Tsuna pensó escandalosamente que Tsubird le respondió! Pero luego pensó que eso era imposible, que era mejor dejar de hacer el tonto. Alguien habló, cierto, pero no fue Tsubird. Eso era seguro. Entonces, ¿quién podría ser?

"¡Oi! ¡Bobo! ¡Detrás tuyo!"

Tsuna parpadeó dándose la vuelta. "¿S-S-Sí...?"

Lo que Tsuna iba a decir después murió en sus labios cuando vio a lo que tenía detrás de él. De pie en un semicírculo mal echo, más o menos arreglado, estaban los matones de la guardería. Y había algo más. Todos vestían idénticos con expresiones de "Lo tiene muy mal," con sonrisas que parecían las de un tiburón delante de su presa.

Tsuna dio un paso atrás involuntariamente, sólo para golpearse con algo parecía ser una pared. Miró hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de otro matón.

"Hey cosa baja." Gruñó el matón.

"¡Grandullón, cógelo antes de que te arranque tus grandes orejas!"

Obedeciendo rápidamente las órdenes, el matón más grande serpenteó sus manos por debajo de los codos de Tsuna. Obligando a los brazos de Tsuna quedar encerrados en sus firmes manos y haciendo que al pobre muchacho a le cayera Tsubird.

_Chrip chrip chrip_

"¡Hiiii! ¡Tsubird!" Gritó Tsuna, luchando contra el puño de hierro. "¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Tsubird!"

"Aww, ¡dejar de lloriquear maldito mocoso!" El pequeño líder chasqueó, dando un paso hacia delante. "Esta maldita ave me está poniendo de los nervios."

Con un rostro indiferente, el matón le dio una patada al ave, haciendo que los chirridos sonaran por toda la calle.

_¡Chrip! ¡Chrip! ¡Chrip!_

"¡Hey, no metas Tsubird en esto!" Gritó Tsuna, levantando las piernas y agitando los brazos. Hacía cualquier cosa para que su captor le libere, pero no sirvió de nada. Era como si el niño más grande fuera inmune al dolor.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme sino?" El niño parecido a una rata le dio otra patada a Tsubird.

"¡Por favor!" Tsuna estaba casi histérico. "¡Ella no hizo nada!"

"Oh, es demasiado fácil, ¿sabes?" El niño se echó a reír, y el otro matones se unieron a la risa.

"¿Q-Qué quieres...?" Tsuna preguntó con temor. "Yo no te hecho nada... a ti..."

"Ah, ¡tan directo! Hahahaha directo al punto, no está nada mal." El muchacho caminó hacia adelante, hasta que casi tocaron Tsuna y él, nariz con nariz. "'Eres el problema, ¿ves? Todos estamos cansados de que Hibari nos use como su tiro al blanco, ¿ves? Así que preparamos un pequeño plan, ¿ves? "

Tsuna tragó saliva, temeroso de lo que estaba pasando. "¿Q-Q-Qué tiene que ver ese plan conmigo...?"

"Ah, eso~ Yo... me di cuenta hace poco que Hibari siempre parece que te salva, cada vez que estás en problemas. Cada vez que entras en una pelea. ¡Por lo tanto~! Mientras estamos hablando podríamos empezar a tomar distancia, así Hibari vendrá antes."

"¡Entonces Hibari-san va a darte una paliza!" Declaró desafiante Tsuna.

El niño se echó a reír, su risa era un poco jadeante, moviendo su dedo en forma de negativa. "No, si estamos listos. Vamos a tenerte ya muy lejos, muy muy lejos, en uno de esos terrenos abandonados, ¿ves? Hibari va a correr y tratar de salvarte. Pero en el momento en que él llegue corriendo…"

¡BAM!

El muchacho dio un puñetazo contra su palma abierta.

"Vamos a saltar contra él. Ganándole, ¿verdad que será divertido?"

El niño rompió en otro ataque de risa, el resto de los matones le siguieron. Su retorcida sonrisa de tiburón se clavó en la mente de Tsuna, sus agudas risas rugían en sus oídos.

Ellos... iban... iban a hacerle daño a Hibari-san. Iban a hacerle mucho daño a Hibari-san. E iban a utilizarle, a él, ¡Tsuna! para llegar a él. ¡Hibari-san! Iban a hacerle daño, ¡le van a hacer mucho daño a HIBARI-SAN!

El niño que parecía una rata, se fijó en la forma extrañamente inmóvil de Tsuna.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, eh? ¿Tienes demasiado miedo para hablar?" Le dijo mientras empujaba a Tsuna, golpeando el brazo del niño.

Grande error.

"No lo hagas. No me toques." Susurró Tsuna, en voz tan baja que el chico tuvo que esforzarse para poder escucharle.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué vas a hacerme si lo hago?" Cuestionó el niño, continuando con su golpes.

Pasó muy deprisa. Hace un momento, el chico estaba incitando a Tsuna y en el próximo... el chico yacía en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz, lo más probable rota.

Y si los chicos no lo hubieran estado viendo con sus propios ojos, nunca se lo hubieran creído. Pero una llama naranja, ardía en la frente de Tsuna.

"¡Ooooow! ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Vas a pagar por esto!" Gritó el niño parecido a una rata, poniéndose de pie. "¡Vamos, muchachos! ¡Vamos todos a por él!"

"Umm, sempai. No creo que eso sea una buena idea." Uno de los matones más pequeños susurró.

"'¿No? ¿Y por qué diablos?"

"Mira...".

Hubo un ruido sordo, y cuando el niño parecido a una rata se volteó quedó petrificado. El principal chico musculoso del grupo, el muchacho que sostenía a Tsuna, estaba tendido en la fría acera.

¿Y Tsuna?

Sus una vez ojos de color marrón oscuro ahora eran de un oro fundido, que ardían con furia y sin embargo, oh, tan fríos. Su escalofriante mirada fue fijada hacia los matones, congelándoles. No había ninguna esperanza de poder escapar.

"No te atrevas..." Comenzó con suavidad y con calma, mirando en dirección a los matones.

"¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Tómalo con calma!" Gimió el niño rata, dando un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.

"… a dañar a Hibari…" Continuó Tsuna, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

"¡Solamente fue una broma! ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Sólo una broma! ¡Tómalo con calma!"

"¡No te atrevas!"

Los ojos de Tsuna brillaron, literalmente brillaron. Sus manos encendidas, envueltas de la misma llama de color naranja que ardía en su frente.

Todo pasó en sólo unos segundos.

Tsuna nunca había sentido nada parecido. Por sus venas corría fuego líquido, un torrente de energía. En un momento de miedo y pánico, de odiarse a sí mismo por ser tan inútil. Fue en un momento de fortaleza y determinación, que no podía permitir que esto sucediera. No permitiría que a Hibari le hicieran daño por su culpa. No permitiría que Hibari fuera siempre el protector. No de nuevo.

En este momento. Ahora él iba a proteger a Hibari. Esta vez no sería el inútil. En este momento. Él salvaría a Hibari, aunque tuviera que morir.

Todo lo que pasó fue una neblina de color rojo, enojado. Tsuna estaba medio consciente de sus actos, dejando sólo un ritmo constante. Tal y como Ryohei le había enseñado. Uno-dos. Uno-dos. Uno-dos. Esquivar. Puñetazo. Puñetazo. Esquivar. Uno-dos. Uno-dos.

Y lo siguiente que Tsuna sabía, es que estaba rodeado de una pila de cadáveres. Cada matón lo único que hacían era gemir del dolor. No van a poder moverse en un tiempo, eso era seguro.

Tsuna se estaría mintiendo a si mismo, si dijera que no tenía miedo. Él no sabía lo que acaba de suceder, o lo que acababa de hacer. Todo era tan confuso. Pero Tsuna lo entendía, era mejor el no quedarse.

Recogiendo Tsubird del suelo, el pobre pájaro todavía piando miserablemente, y entonces corrió. Dejando detrás de él a los agresores, sin mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento.

En un callejón cercano, envuelto en la oscuridad, un par de ojos rojos brillantes se asomaron. Había sido testigo de todo, ¡sí que lo hizo! Incluyendo las deliciosas muestras de poder. Tal poder hermoso y despiadado. Oh, simplemente tenía que tenerlo. Oh, sí, de una manera u otra, tendría en sus manos a ese niño...

* * *

><p>Tsuna corrió sin pausa. Sus pensamientos eran un caótico torbellino mientras trataba de hacer cara o cruz de la situación. Acababa de golpear a toda una pandilla de matones. No era exactamente una idea por la cual le gustase tenerla en la mente. Era muy pequeño y delgado para su edad. Era débil e inútil. Y él solo dio una paliza a una banda de matones. ¡No podía ser! ¡No era bueno en matemáticas, pero esto no tenía sentido!<p>

Una parte de él temía este repentino ataque de fuerza. Le daba miedo que fuera capaz de hacer todo lo que acababa de hacer. Pero lo que le asustó aún más era que apenas y podía recordarlo. Era el echo de que todo pasó en un segundo y lo que recordaba era a ellos en el suelo inconscientes. Era desagradable.

Y, sin embargo, otra parte de él, una parte no tan restringida, se regocijó por este fiasco. Porque él había hecho algo en lo que había fracasado anteriormente. Él había quedado en pie y protegió a su persona especial con sus puños. ¡Justamente lo que le enseñó Onii-san! ¡Podía hacer las cosas por su cuenta! Podía ser alguien ahora, y Tsuna no era sólo bueno para nada.

Pero lo más importante, podría ayudar a Hibari. Hibari no tendría que estar cuidando siempre de él nunca más.

Llegando a su casa, Tsuna aumentó su ritmo, viendo a Hibari apoyado casualmente contra la pared exterior. ¡No podía esperar para decirle a Hibari lo que había sucedido! ¡Estará tan impresionado!

"¡Hiiibariii-saaaan!" Llamó con alegría, apenas llegando a su destino.

"Llegas tarde herbívoro." Hibari olió. "Estuve en detención y he llegado antes que tú a casa."

"Lo siento, Hibari-san. ¡Pero Hibari-san no va a creer lo que sucedió!"

Anunció Tsuna, prácticamente con alegría.

Hibari suspiró. "más vale que sea bueno."

"¡Oh, lo es! ¡Mira, un grupo de matones me acorralaron–!" Comenzó Tsuna.

"¿QUÉ?" Gritó Hibari, incapaz de contener su sorpresa.

"¡–iban a usarme para ganar a Hibari-san!" Continuó imperturbable Tsuna.

"...Voy a morder hasta la muerte a esos herbívoros."

"¡No, no, no pasa nada, Hibari-san! ¡Yo les di una paliza!"

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Hibari miraba a Tsuna sin pestañear antes de estallar en un atque de risas.

Tsuna frunció los labios. "¿Qué es tan gracioso, Hibari-san?"

"¿Tú? ¿Un herbívoro? ¡No puedes ni matar a una mosca para salvar tú vida!"

"¡Pero lo hice! ¡En serio!" Tsuna miraba a los ojos a Hibari. "¡Yo les gané, tienes que creerme!"

Hibari frunció el ceño, detectando que Tsuna iba en serio. "Vale, vale… por lo tanto, ¿me estás diciendo que un grupo de matones te rodearon?"

"Sí."

"¿Ellos iban a utilizarte para hacer un rastrero complot para provocar mi caída?"

"Sí."

"Pero sus planes fueron frustrados, ¿por qué les pateaste el trasero?"

"Así es. ¡Fui impresionante, Hibari-san!"

Hibari tembló. "¡Eres un idota!"

"E-Espera, no…" Tsuna miró hacia Hibari, imitando la expresión de un perro apaleado. "Hibari-san, ¿qué?"

"Tú. Eres. Un. Ibiota! ¿Por qué no huiste, eh? Si pudiste hacer todo eso, ¿por qué no sólo corriste?"

"P-P-Pero Hibari-san! ¡Iban a hacerte daño! ¡Iban a hacerte mucho daño! ¡Yo no quería que eso sucediera, Hibari-san! ¡Quería protegerte!"

"¡IDIOTA! ¡No necesito protección! ¿Y sí hubiera salido mal? ¿Y si no hubieras sido lo bastante fuerte? ¡Podrías haber salido gravemente herido! ¿En que estabas pensando? La próxima vez, deberás dejarme manejarlo ¿de acuerdo?"

Tsuna no podía hablar, sólo miraba a Hibari como si nunca hubiera visto a nadie como él. Sus brazos se apretaban alrededor del paquete, Tsubird.

Hibari suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello. "Escucha, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Cuando veas a los matones sólo–!"

"¡No, escucha tú!" Tsuna se quebró, con los ojos dorados y oscuros. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que se tú el que salvas? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú siempre que protejas? ¿Por qué no puedo proteger? ¿Por qué no puedo ayudarte? ¿Qué hay de malo en que te ayude? ¡Yo puedo hacerlo, Hibari! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡He estado trabajando muy duro porque quería estar allí para ti! Estoy enfermo y cansado. ¡De ser siempre el que se quede detrás, de que tengas que hacerlo todo tú! ¡No quiero que seas mi escudo, Hibari!"

"¿Escudo? ¡No soy tal cosa!" Gritó Hibari indignado. "¡Yo sólo–!"

"¡Para proteger la paz! ¡Sí, lo sé! Entonces, ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo solo? ¿Por qué tienes que ser el protector solitario? ¿Por qué no puedo ayudar?"

"¡Porque eres un herbívoro!"

"¡No! ¡No, lo soy! ¡He estado entrenando! ¡Onii-san me ha estado ayudando! ¡Puedo luchar, Hibari-san! ¡Yo no necesito que me protejas más! ¡Puedo hacerlo por mi mismo! ¡Soy fuerte, Hibari! Soy fuerte! ¡Por favor, confía en mí por una vez! ¡Sólo cree en mí, puedo hacer esto Hibari-san! ¡Puedo! ¡Puedo! ¡Puedo!"

Algo oscuro, una emoción innombrable se dibujó en los ojos de Hibari. Algo que desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Si sólo Tsuna lo hubiera detectado, aunque sólo lo hubiera visto. Pero no lo hizo. No se dio cuenta de los hombros de Hibari tensándose. No se percató de las manos apretadas en puños. No se dio cuenta. Cegado por su dolor y enojo, Tsuna no se dio cuenta de nada.

"Así que, ¿por favor, Hibari-san? Sólo confía en mí por una vez. Cree en mí. ¡Por favor Hibari-san! ¡No tienes que estar solo nunca más! ¡No quiero que estés solo! Así que, ¡por favor! ¡No quiero estar de pie detrás de ti, Hibari-san! ¡Deja que te ayude!" Declaró Tsuna. Mirando a Hibari, esperando con gran expectación por su respuesta.

Hibari se encontró con la mirada de Tsuna. Su expresión se endureció como una capa de acero. Una armadura cerrada alrededor de su corazón, para que no le traicionaran los verdaderos sentimientos que se encontraban dentro.

Habló en voz baja.

"Nunca."

Y así como así…

Tsuna miró sin comprender a Hibari. Era como si su aliento se hubiera ido de él y el suelo se hubiera abierto a sus pies. Tragándoselo en un oscuro abismo del que no podría haber escapatoria.

"Te odio, Hibari-san."

Sin decir otra palabra, Tsuna entró en su casa. Golpeando la puerta al cerrarla, hundiéndose en el suelo. Amortiguando sus sollozos en el paquete que acunaba en sus brazos, Tsubird cantó miserablemente.

Cuando el sol desapareció en el horizonte, la noche cayó rápidamente y en silencio, en el exterior, Hibari ya se había ido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! ¡Estoy medio muerta~! Menudo capítulo más largo~ 30 páginas de Word o.O (sin contar las N/T mías de principio y fin del fic) eloquent-san se quedó a gusto. Buff… bueno al fin puedo subirlo. Siento la tardanza, pero al ser más largo me tomó más tiempo, además de que suelo tomar descansos a las dos o tres páginas escritas xD

Muchas gracias a los que leen, pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~

bianchixgokudera25 (gracias a ti por comentar~)

Lord Queen (¿sois adivinos? ¿O es que es muy predecible el fic? O.O? Gracias por comentar~)

CielHibird29 (gracias a ti por leer y comentar~)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (me alegra que te guste~ y siento mucho la tardanza ^^U gracias por comentar~)

Mika-Lucid199120 (buena pregunta~ no tengo ni idea, de momento la historia va de ellos en esta edad. Ya veremos el como gira la trama eloquent-san CX gracias por comentar~)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de If Only~ (Qué como sea tan largo como este voy a morir -.-'')


	7. Tomado

**Autora: **Eloquentelegance.

**Traductora: **Nyanko.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y el fic a eloquenelegance~

* * *

><p>Estaban en un aeropuerto. Un aeropuerto, Tsuna aprendió rápidamente, que era un edificio muy grande– no, ¡gigante! Era más grande que su casa, incluso, ¡más grande que la guardería! Y estaba lleno de todo tipo de personas que parecían ocupadas. Había papás, mamás y americanos, ¡oh! Era súper demasiado ruidoso, por todas partes se oía el hablar, los yak yak yak, donde siempre había algún tipo de problema, muchos gritos y llantos (Tsuna nunca pensó que vería llorar a un hombre adulto), y, a veces, Tsuna oía ese sonido retumbante que le daba miedo. El sonido era tan fuerte que Tsuna creía sentirlo y luego rugía sobre su cabeza, como un monstruo volador gigante.<p>

Si él hubiera sido el viejo Tsuna, el viejo Tsuna es el cobarde, el que no sirve para nada, entonces estaría llorando en este mismo instante. Pero él ya no era ese Tsuna que no servía para nada. Él ahora era el Tsuna que golpeaba a los matones por si mismo. Él era el Tsuna que decía 'yo' y no hablaba en tercera persona (en voz alta). ¡Él ahora era un niño grande!

Sólo estaba agarrado a su mamá por su propia seguridad. Mamá se distrae fácilmente y ya sabes, ¡podría perderse! Tsuna sólo mantenía un ojo sobre ella. ¡En serio!

"¡Por aquí!" Les llamó su papá.

"Iemitsu, ¡ha sido un tiempo!" Una voz sin nombre respondió.

Ahí, saliendo de la multitud, había un extranjero alto, de edad avanzada. Tenía aspecto de un abuelo con la sonrisa a juego. Irradiaba, prácticamente, un aire paternal. Estaba vestido con una camisa y pantalones cortos color caqui y estampado hawaiano, con un sombrero de paja para rematar el conjunto. Era evidente que estaba de vacaciones.

"¡Bienvenido a Japón!" Le saludó su papá alegremente con una amplia sonrisa. Él asintió con la cabeza hacía su mamá. "Ella es mi esposa, Nana."

"¡Encantada de conocerle!" Le sonrió su mamá, tan alegre como siempre. "Escuché de mi marido que siempre le está cuidando en el trabajo."

"Es él el que siempre me está ayudando." Le respondió el extranjero. "Eres una mujer adorable."

"¿Eh?" Parpadeo su mamá.

"Estás siendo desaprovechada por Iemitsu." Comentó el extranjero con buen humor.

Su papá tartamudeo y se sonrojó. "¡No-Nosotros estamos hechos el uno para el otro!"

Tsuna inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad. Los adultos eran tan extraños.

Su papá, rápidamente, volvió a componerse y terminó la introducción. Él miró a Tsuna. "Y él mi hijo, Tsunayoshi."

Y luego, de repente, toda la atención estaba sobre él. Ahora bien, si él fuera el anterior Tsuna, se habría encogido y escondido detrás de su mamá. ¡Pero no! ¡Tsuna era un niño grande! Era resistente y valiente y fuerte.

Le dio una mirada a los ojos del extranjero antes de esconderse rápidamente detrás de su mamá.

Bueno… no duró mucho tiempo…

Tsuna podría haberse convertido en valiente y fuerte y resistente, pero aún era tímido con los extraños. Y había algo muy inquietante acerca de la mirada en los ojos del anciano. Tsuna podía decirlo, ese extranjero había visto muchas cosas. Cosas grandes y terribles. Era la misma mirada que Tsuna a veces le veía a su papá cuando él pensaba que mamá no estaba mirando.

"Tsu-kun, dale la bienvenida." Le pidió su mamá.

"Hola." Le susurró Tsuna. Al menos podía ofrecer mucho. No era un completo cobarde, después de todo.

El extranjero se echó a reír. Sin dejar de sonreír mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo al nivel de ojos de Tsuna. "Encantado de conocerte, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna, al sentir que él hombre no quería hacerle ningún daño a él y su familia, se asomó por detrás de su mamá. Ofreciéndole al extranjero una pequeña sonrisa de las suyas. "E-Encantado de c-conocerle…"

"¡Ese es mi chico!" Cantó su papá, bajándose a su altura y erizándole el pelo a Tsuna. Luego se volvió hacia su compañero con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. "¿Qué me decís de salir de este lugar? Tienes todas tus cosas, ¿no? El vehículo de alquiler está aparcado justo delante."

"Eso suena como un buen plan." Asintió amablemente el extranjero.

Y se fueron, subiéndose en el pequeño coche de alquiler, con el equipaje del extranjero todo amontonado en la parte posterior. Rápidamente abandonaron l aeropuerto, para alivio de Tsuna, y comenzaron su camino de regreso a casa alegremente.

Tsuna aprendió que el nombre del extranjero era Timoteo. No le dio los apellidos, diciéndole que le parecía bien que le llamaran "Timoteo-san."

"Pero todos somos familia, así que por favor no dudes en dejar la formalidad y llamarme sólo Timoteo." Se rió entre dientes.

Su papá y Timoteo-san habían tomado los asientos delanteros, dejando a su mamá y a él en la arte trasera. Papá parecía ser un hombre mayor recordando buenos tiempo, hablando y riendo con su amigo que vivía lejos. A veces mamá chirriaba poniendo sus dos centavos en la conversación, pero en su mayor parte era lo que Tsuna denominaba como 'unión entre hombre', como le había dicho su papá. También tendían a hablar en ese idioma divertido que Tsuna oía hablar a su padre con frecuencia por teléfono. Sin embargo, no parecía tan serio como en todas las conversaciones telefónicas que su papá tenía. Sonaban como las historias de Tsuna, y después de un tiempo, de su papá que caerían en un ataque de risa.

Su mamá no parecía molesta, ajena a fuera de la conversación y de todo. Ella estaba feliz de que su papá estuviera feliz.

Tsuna se preguntó si esto era el llamado 'amor' del que tanto había oído hablar. Esa pequeña cosa entre una pareja asada, o al menos, lo que dice su mamá. En realidad no lo entiende, pero su papá dijo que estaba bien. "Incuso si aún no lo entiendes," dijo su papá declarando con facilidad.

El amor debe ser una cosa muy difícil, incluso los adultos no pueden entenderlo.

* * *

><p>En su mayor parte, el viaje de regreso fue bastante tranquilo. Aparte de la declaración ocasional lanzada, una manta de sueño contenido parecía posarse sobre la familia. Tsuna estaba feliz de estar lejos del aeropuerto, Nana estaba emocionada esperando para preparar la comida, y Timoteo sufría el jet lag. Y todo el mundo sólo quería ir a casa. Afortunadamente, el viaje no se hizo esperar debido a la admirable conducción de Iemitsu.<p>

Al llegar a la casa Sawada, todos salieron del coche de alquiler. Nana entró rápidamente para hacer lo que fuera que mamá hacia en casa. A juzgar por los aromáticos olores que emanaban de la cocina, lo más probable es que estaba trabajando duro en preparar una buena comida.

Iemitsu se quedó fuera, ayudando a Timoteo a descargar el equipaje. Ambos reían y hablaban todo el tiempo, Iemitsu bromeaba sobre la edad de Timoteo.

El pequeño Tsuna estaba a un lado, mirando a su alrededor en el desorden de papá y Timoteo-san.

No sabía muy bie que hacer. Podía entrar, ver la televisión o algo parecido. Los power rangers ahora debían estar siendo emitidos. Pero para ser honestos, Tsuna no quería entrar aún. Para ser honestos, era un poco curioso acerca del aspecto gracioso del mayor. Ese anciano que hacía reír a papá con tanta fuerza y una sonrisa tan amplia. Timoteo-san no parecía ser quien daba a entender.

Tsuna no sabía el como lo sabía, pero había algo un poco raro en Timoteo-san.

Su papá le golpeó juguetonamente a Timoteo-san.

"¡Vamos astuto perro viejo! ¡Nana y yo no hacemos ese tipo de cosas! ¡Mantén tus ideas contigo!"

Su papá era raro cuando tenía a Timoteo-san alrededor.

Iemitsu al ver a su hijo simplemente de pie, decidió que era mejor ponerle a trabajar. No podía dejar que pareciese alguien perezoso ante su jefe. Sabía que no podría engañar a Nana.

"¡Oi! ¡Tsuna!" Le llamó Iemitsu para que se acercara. "¡Ven aquí y ayuda a Timoteo-san con sus bolsas!"

"¡A ver, a ver, Iemitsu! No hace falta. Mis huesos pueden ser frágiles, pero todavía soy más fuerte que tú." Anunció Timoteo.

"¿Ah, sí? Entonces no llamamos al hospital cuando te dé un tirón en la espalda." Sonrió Iemitsu.

El italiano rodó los ojos.

Empezando a caminar una vez más, Tsuna miró con curiosidad a Timoteo-san. Él tenía más arrugas de las que Tsuna pensó originalmente.

"Hola, Tsunayoshi-kun." Le saludó de nuevo Timoteo-san, sosteniendo una bolsa pequeña. "¿Te importaría ayudar a este anciano con sus maletas?"

Tsuna asintió tímidamente. "Claro, Timoteo-san."

Timoteo-san chasqueó la lengua. "Mira, Tsunayoshi-kun. ¡Somos una familia! Sólo llámame abuelo."

"¿A-Awelito?" Le repitió Tsuna parpadeando.

"Sí, eso es." Dijo con alegría Timoteo-san, entregándole la bolsa a Tsuna. "¿Estás seguro de que podrás con eso?"

"S-Sí, awelito." Murmuró Tsuna. La bolsa era más pesada de lo que parecía.

"¡Eso está bien! Eres muy fuerte, Tsuna. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Cinco…"

"Tendrá seis en octubre." Intervino su papá, erizándole el pelo a Tsuna.

"¿Ah, sí? Realmente eres un niño grande, ¿no es así Tsuna?"

Tsuna sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de que Timoteo se instalara, Iemitsu tomó unas cervezas y los dos hombres se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Conversando en voz baja, observando el como Tsuna se iba a la cocina.

Los adultos ahora ya hablaban con normalidad. Eso significaba que Tsuna debía estar lejos. No es que a Tsuna le importase. Estaban hablando en esa lengua divertida una vez más y le parecía aburrido.

Acercándose a su mamá, Tsuna le tiró de la cuerda del delantal. Su mamá le sonrió sin detener lo que estuviese haciendo.

"Espera un poco más, Tsu-kun. La cena estará lista pronto, así que ves a jugar por allá."

"¡Bien!" Tsuna sintió con alegría en el consentimiento.

Sin pasar por la sala de estar, donde estaban su papá y abuelo Timoteo todavía perdidos en sus cavilaciones, Tsuna salió corriendo hacia el patio delantero. Cogió la pelota y comenzó a botarla, sentándose en el pequeño porche. Sin hacer nada, comenzó a lanzar el juguete al aire, con una pequeña sonrisa contenida en su rostro.

Se estaba muy bien con un invitado. Su papá estaba feliz, su mamá estaba feliz. Había como un zumbido en el aire que le prometía diversión. La casa parecía revitalizada, despierta en actividad en lugar de la habitual pereza del domingo. Tsuna se supone que debía estar feliz, pero no estaba muy seguro de ello. No cuando sus pensamientos acechaban a una sombra constante en su mente. Y que por mucho que quisiese disfrutar de la compañía del abuelo Timoteo no podía. Por mucho que quisiese deleitarse del festín de su mamá, que sin duda produciría, no podía. Tsuna no podía ser feliz, no completamente. No después de…

Su madre había sido la primera en encontrarle. Había oído la conmoción, el golpe de la puerta posterior y los sollozos de Tsuna. Naturalmente, había estado curiosa, casi preocupada. Y cuando se enteró de que Tsuna se había metido en un lío…

Tsuna no dijo ni una palabra del incidente. A pesar de las constantes preguntas y consultas de sus padres, él mantuvo sus labios sellados. Eso era entre él y Hibari, y debería seguir siéndolo.

No lo gustaba pelearse con Hibari. Después de que ese pequeño grupo de matones, a pesar de lo que sintió al golpearles con sus puños, Tsuna no estaba muy seguro de que le gustara la lucha en general. ¡Pero, maldita sea! ¡Que lucharía con uñas y dientes si la gente que apreciaba se veía en problemas! Y Hibari había sido amenazado. ¡Iban a hacerle mucho daño! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

¿Por qué Hibari no entendía eso? ¿Por qué Hibari era él único que podía proteger? ¿Por qué no podía ver que Tsuna era muy fuerte?

Debido a que Tsuna no iba a quedarse en el margen y ver como Hibari tomaba los golpes por él.

Pero… esto no quería decir que le gustase ir detrás de cualquiera que no fuese Hibari. ¡Nunca podría dejar a Hibari! Hibari era muy importante para él, lo era de tal manera que Tsuna nunca podría ponerlo en palabras. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse como su sombra para siempre.

Estaba cansado de tener miedo. Estaba cansado de ser débil. Estaba cansado de ser un inútil, un bueno para nada.

Quería pararse sobre sus propios pies. Más que nada, quería estar al lado de Hibari. Juntos. Las batallas de Hibari también eran las suyas.

¿Y qué había de malo en eso?

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Tsuna notó como el balón se deslizaba de sus dedos. Gritó al verla rodar por el césped.

"¡Pelotita!" Gritó saltando desde el porche y corriendo detrás de su juguete.

Al tiempo que cogía el balón, Tsuna levanto la mirada sólo para presenciar como el chihuahua del vecino salía de entre los barrotes. Se quedó inmóvil, el instintivo terror brotó de su interior.

Él siempre había tenido miedo del perro de su vecino. El pequeño chucho siempre le ladraba cada vez que pasaba, chasqueando su mandíbula y mostrando sus colmillos. Tsuna se asustó, y mucho, y el perro parecía complacerse del temor de Tsuna.

Pero no hoy.

Porque a que se había dicho que sería fuerte. Porque a que se había dicho que no quería ser un inútil. Porque él mismo se dijo que no se asustaría más. Porque se lo prometió.

"¡Voy a proteger la gente que me importa, aunque sea lo último que haga!" Declaró con su determinación aflorando.

De pie, dio un paso valiente hacia el chihuahua. El perro, obviamente, no esperaba esa resistencia y dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás. Tsuna se alzaba sobre él, con la determinación ardiendo en sus orbes, respiró hondo. Y emitió un rugido feroz.

Sus gritos llamaron la atención de los dos hombres, sorprendiéndoles terriblemente.

"¡Tsuna!" Exclamó Iemitsu, poniéndose de pie y salió corriendo hacia el patio.

Timoteo hizo lo mismo, yendo detrás de Iemitsu.

Al salir a la puerta, los dos hombres no podían creer lo que veían.

Tsuna le estaba gritando a ese pequeño perro. El pobre chucho retrocedió, reduciéndose en una bola mientras Tsuna seguía con su asalto vocal Iemitsu sabía que así no se comportaba su hijo. Él sabía que su hijo no era tan viril como los demás niños. Saltaba al ver a una mariposa, se asustaba con facilidad y lloraba con tendencia. También sabía que Tsuna se asustaba, sobre todo, con el chihuahua del vecino.

Tsuna debía estar llorando, por lo que sabía, debía estar aterrorizado. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba su hijo. De pie y con gracia, resistiéndose de tal manera que Iemitsu pensaba que su hijo poseído, y luchando. Luchando.

"¡Hey!" Gritó Iemitsu, corriendo para calmar a su hijo.

Tsuna miró hacia atrás, mirando a los dos hombres.

Timoteo se había dado cuenta, nada más poner un pie fuera, en cuanto vio al hijo de Iemitsu, Tsuna era especial. Pero ahí, delante de él, había una llama de la última voluntad. De un cálido matiz anaranjado abrazaba al muchacho. Era tan brillante, Iemitsu probablemente podría verse a si mismo.

Y viendo que el hombre se había detenido a medio paso, mirando embobado a su hijo que le miraba con frialdad, con los ojos color ámbar, Timoteo era positivo en cuanto vio a Iemitsu.

Esto realmente era otra cosa. El chico no solamente le enseñaba el potencial que ejerce una llama de la última voluntad, sino que ya estaba utilizando su poder. Era simplemente notable.

Timoteo no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿qué pudo conducir a Tsuna para que tuviera una determinación tan firma a la edad de cinco años? ¡Los cinco años es la edad más bonita y feliz y sin preocupaciones! Estar siempre animados, pasado de una cosa a otra. Las preocupaciones eran un concepto difícil para los niños, amaban todos los que les hacían cosquillas en sus fantasías.

Para tener una llama de la última voluntad tan fuerte, ¿qué debe haberle pasado a Tsuna para crearla?

"¿Papá?" Dijo Tsuna en voz baja, rompiendo el hechizo sobre los dos hombres.

Iemitsu parpadeo, sacudiéndose del choque antes de continuar su paso hacia delante. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia de Tsuna, examinando a su hijo como si nunca hubiese visto nada como él.

"Arriba, papá." Le ordenó Tsuna, no, exigió. Sin que su tono de voz cambiara de tono, siendo perfecto y calmado.

Iemitsu sólo podía cumplir, se agachó y levantó a su hijo contra su pecho.

El pobre chihuahua tomó eso como su señal para salir corriendo de allí.

Tsuna se instaló en los brazos de su padre, su expresión facial seguía completamente en blanco. Él no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente miraba hacia el espacio.

"Tsuna…" Susurró Iemitsu caminando de regreso a Timoteo.

"Este chico tiene poder." Murmuró Timoteo, su mirada no dejó al niño inmóvil. Reconoció el estado de Tsuna. Era parecido al hiper modo de la última voluntad, a excepción de que tenía un menor control. El hiper modo de la última voluntad induce a una sensación de claridad y serenidad, lo que permite que en un combate tengas la estancia enfocada y no empieces a entrar en pánico. Pero el hiper modo de la última voluntad del pobre muchacho era tan incontrolado que llegaba a estar tan tranquilo como si estuviera en coma.

Iemitsu frunció el ceño, mirando con preocupación a Timoteo. "¿Esto es malo?"

"No necesariamente. Todavía es joven." Timoteo negó con la cabeza de cabello grisáceo, levantando el dedo índice y encendiendo una pequeña llama de la última voluntad.

Apretó el dedo brillante contra el centro de la frente de Tsuna, cancelando las llamas incontroladas del pequeño. La cara del niño se iluminó, con una expresión de cansancio adornándole el rostro. Acurrucándose en los brazos de su padre, cayó en un profundo sueño.

"Bueno, ahora su poder se desatará cuando realmente sea necesario."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Iemistu, sosteniendo a su hijo cerca de él.

"Al ser incapaz de diferenciar las situaciones que le demanda su modo de última voluntad, me temo que no puedo, simplemente, dejar que él maneje su poder." Suspiró Timoteo. "Así que he hecho que Tsuna sea incapaz de aprovechar su modo de última voluntad sin ayuda, digamos que sin la ayuda de la bala de la última voluntad. De esta manera, no podrá dañarse a si mismo o a los demás con sus llamas."

"Sólo cuando se decida si es realmente necesario, ¿eh?" Dijo Iemitsu con una risa amarga. No le gustaba la idea de tener que controlar a su hijo teniendo o no el poder. debía dejar que decidiera su hijo. Pero Timoteo tenía un buen punto. Tsuna era demasiado joven. Hasta el momento en que pueda tomar decisiones por su cuenta, Iemitsu estaba haciendo bien en sellar sus poderes. Aún así…

"Noveno…"

El Noveno jefe de la infame familia Vongola miró fijamente a los ojos de Iemitsu. "Si es posible, me gustaría que tu y el niño vivierais en paz."

Iemitsu miraba preocupado a su jefe. Sabía lo suficiente, trabajó lo suficiente, con el mayor como para saber… que el viejo bastardo estaba tramando algo.

"Querido, ¿pasa algo?" Llamó Nana con voz tenue, mirando por las puertas de cristal correderas.

Iemitsu puso, rápidamente, su fachada de 'padre de familia' y sonrió a su esposa. "Tsuna a jugado demasiado y se a cansado."

Nana suspiró, pasando a estar al lado de su marido. Suavemente tomó al dormido Tsuna entre sus brazos, sonrió ante la pacífica cara de su hijo, sin saber que su hijo antes no tuvo, precisamente, un comportamiento muy normal.

"Lo voy a llevar a la cama, mañana va a ser un gran día. Es mejor que descanse un poco." Dijo Nana en voz baja.

"¿Ah, si?" Preguntó cortésmente Timoteo.

Nana asintió con la cabeza. "Oh, sí. Verá, mañana la guardería de Tsuna va al campo de fresas."

* * *

><p>Kyoko miraba preocupada a los dos chicos. Hibari, con el rostro volteado y con el ceño fruncido mirando por la ventana, y Tsuna haciendo pucheros con los brazos cruzados mientras ponía mala cara. Tsubird estaba en el regazo de Tsuna, cantando preocupada por el chico. La mamá pájaro no se había separado de Tsuna ni una sola vez. Ya que, debido al olor de la sudadera de Hibari que revestía sus huevos Tsubird ya no se atrevía a aposentarse en su nido. En realidad, para ella todo era más instintivo que otra cosa. A pesar de que había tomado la pervivencia de Tsuna de momento, ahora parecía que había adoptado a Tsuna como uno de sus polluelos como reemplazo. Y del mismo modo que cualquier madre del mundo, no podía dejar de preocuparse por el lamentable estado de su ahora llamado hijo. Ella chirrió estrepitosamente.<p>

Kyoko compartía los mismos sentimientos que Tsubird, suspiró. Oh, esto simplemente ha estado ocurriendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ha sido casi un mes desde que se dejaron de hablar el uno al otro. Y por lo visto, lo chicos no estaban nada cerca de reconciliarse.

Toda la clase estaba metida en un pequeño autobús que se dirigía al campo de fresas, y los chicos habían elegido sentarse uno frente al otro, dejando dos asientos vacíos en un pasillo, y mucha tensión entre ellos.

Kyoko dejó escapar un suspiro triste. Hana le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, tomando nota de que esa nos es la actitud alegre de Kyoko (algo poco común para la niña).

"No les hagas caso. Son chicos, simplemente son estúpidos. Se les pasará pronto." Le dijo Hana con confianza.

"Espero que sí, Hana. Es demasiado triste verles así." Kyoko frunció el ceño.

La tensión entre los dos era palpable. Colgaba fuertemente en el aire durante todos los días en la guardería, eso se convirtió en una tortura. Sus terribles estados de ánimo les pusieron a todos nerviosos. Era como esperar a que una bomba de relojería estuviera a punto de estallar. Llegó a tal punto, que incluso el mal humor del maestro crecía ansiosamente. Separó a los dos chicos y les sentó lo más lejos posibles el uno del otro. Incluso trató de resolverlo entre ellos, pero ambos se negaban a hablar. Era inútil, sólo quedaba la esperanza.

La ansiedad sólo aumentó cuando se corrió la voz que los matones de siempre, los que plagaban la clase, se encontraron maltratados y magullados. Afirmando que fue Tsuna quien les dio una paliza. Y tan absurdo como parecía, la clase se lo creyó. Después de todo, tenía que haber una razón por la cual Tsuna no iba alrededor de Hibari. Tsuna no debía ser tan débil como parecía. Y ahora que mostró su verdadera fuerza, Hibari lo veía como una amenaza a su supremacía en el aula.

Más o menos es lo que especuló la clase.

Por supuesto, Kyoko sabía que no era nada de eso. Algo había pasado entre los dos chicos, algo horrible. Ella sólo deseaba el saber que era.

El autobús se estacionó en una parada, los neumáticos chirriaron como protesta. Todos corrieron a las ventanas, deseosos de ver el paisaje. Tsuna no fue distinto, presionó su rostro contra el cristal frío y sin aliento de temor, cogió a Tsubird para que pudiera verlo mejor.

No era la vista más impresionante, pero era muy diferente de los entornos urbanos con los que Tsuna estaba acostumbrado. Un amplio campo abierto rodeado por un bosque muy arbolado. A un lado había una pintoresca casa de ladrillo rojos, delante numerosos arbustos de fresas. Una suave neblina cubría ligeramente la tierra, el suelo todavía deliciosamente húmedo de las tempranas regadas. Al salir del autobús, una brisa fresa acarició a Tsuna, el aire fresco y limpio llenó sus pulmones. Este lugar era maravilloso.

"Hibari-san, ¿no es esto–?" Comenzó Tsuna instintivamente, dirigiéndose a la persona de su lado. Un compañero de clase sin nombre, que miró hacia atrás, parpadeando sin entender antes de marcharse.

Oh, es cierto. Hibari-san y él estaban peleados…

_Chirp, chirp._

Tsuna miró a Tsubird que revoloteaba alrededor de él, sin duda trataba de levantarle el ánimo.

Tsuna sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza y dispersando sus pensamientos. No, ¡Tsubird tiene razón! ¡Vino aquí a divertirse! ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en Hibari! Aún que– Aún que echaba mucho de menos a Hibari… ¡No! Tsuna apretó sus manos en forma de puño, fortaleciendo su pequeña estatura. Si Hibari iba a ser un duende, pues muy bien por él. Tsuna no iba a dar marcha atrás, no, no, no. Sólo va a divertirse lo suficiente para los dos. Sí.

Pero eso no impedía que Tsuna mirara a su alrededor, sólo un vistazo rápido, de verdad. Él no buscaba a Hibari ni nada por el estilo. Es que, ya sabes, tal vez Hibari quería pedirle disculpas. Y entonces– Y entonces, Tsuna no tendría que estar solo durante la excursión. Y Hibari y él serían amigos de nuevo y sería como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sus deseos sonaban tan falsos, incluso pensándolos. Tsuna suspiró. En realidad no entendía el porque Hibari era tan terco y frustrante, pero entendía que no era una simple pelea. No se puede solucionar con un simple 'lo siento'. Y no importa lo mucho que quisiese que todo fuera normal una vez más, su pelea no iba a desaparecer así como así.

Tsuna bajó la cabeza, luchando para sellar fuertemente su tristeza. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. No puede.

Tsubird tiró de uno de los mechones de Tsuna haciendo que pare atención a la clase. Toda la clase estaba reunida alrededor del guía que tenían para todo el día, dejándole a él sólo al lado del autobús. Tsuna se sonrojó, acercándose contento de que nadie se había dado cuenta. Bueno, excepto el profesor. El hombre le sonrió con benevolencia al ver que Tsuna se acercaba.

"Quédate cerca, ¿de acuerdo? No queremos que os separéis." Le advirtió el profesor.

"L-Lo siento…" Tsuna murmuró en voz baja.

Erizándole el cabello al niño, el maestro se volteó hacia el resto de sus alumnos. "¡Muy bien clase! Ella es Tokinawa-san. Va a ser quien nos de un recorrido por su finca. Saludadle correctamente."

"Buenos días, Tokinawa-san." Dijo la clase a coro haciéndole una reverencia.

"Hola chicos." Respondió Tokinawa medio escondida detrás de la pila de cestas que llevaba. Inclinándose, colocó, con suavidad, las cestas en el suelo antes de sonreír a la clase.

Tokinawa-san era una mujer promedia. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta ordenada, llevando un mono vaquero remendado. Tsuna pensó que se parecía a uno de esos agricultores estadounidenses que veía en los libros de cuentos. El mayor McDonald-san.

"¿Estáis todos?" Preguntó Tokinawa-san al maestro.

El maestro tarareo pensando. "Vamos a ver, uno, dos, tres… diez… quinces… dieci– ¡Ah! Nos falta uno."

Tokinawa-san frunció el ceño. "¿E-Es un problema? ¿Te-Tenemos que esperar o echamos un vistazo?"

El profesor pasó una mano por su cabello. "Nooo, no. No se preocupe, Tokinawa-san. Ya sé quien falta. De todos modos, siga adelante y comience la guía. Ahora nos ponemos al día."

"¿Está seguro? No hay prisa."

"Sí, sí. Es un niño muy difícil."

"Bueno, si está seguro…" Tokinawa-san se calló, asintiendo con la cabeza mansamente. Volviendo su atención a la clase ella sonrió. "Bien, escuchadme. Vamos a empezar con algunas reglas."

Tsuna escuchaba a medias la explicación de las reglas que estaba dando la mujer. Estaba demasiado interesado en ver la carrera del maestro hacia el autobús y verle subir torpemente.

"Primero, hay algunos límites. Podéis ir a cualquier lugar siempre y cuando pueda veros. ¡Pero! No se os permite acercaros..."

Oh, así que ahí es donde Hibari se estaba escondiendo. Que previsible, lejos de la multitud como de costumbre. Eso era tan típico de Hibari.

"…Y poned atención a los charcos, ¿entendido? Está bien que estéis usando zapatos resistentes, pero algunos charcos son más profundos de lo que parecen. Así que tened cuidado."

Una niña, una de atrás, tímidamente, levantó la mano.

Tokinawa-san la señaló. "¿Sí, querida?"

"Um, um, ¿Tokinawa-san? Si los charcos son realmente asquerosos, ¿por qué no lleva botas?" Le preguntó la niña tímidamente, jugueteando con los pulgares.

Tokinawa-san soltó una carcajada, una sin preocupaciones. Tsuna pensó que era una risa muy bonita.

"Bueno, realmente es una historia divertida. Estaba yendo para alimentar a mis cerditos, ¿vale? Pero tuve que volver hacia mi casa, porque pensé que había escuchado algo caer. De todos modos, dejé mis botas justamente al lado de la puerta y fue cuando vi que sólo eran unas ollas que volcaron, es decir había bastante viento, las sacudió y cayeron. Excepto, cuando volví para salir… ¡mis botas no estaban!" Tomkinawa-san terminó dramáticamente.

La clase la miró con asombro, procesando la información.

Y después…

"¿TIENE CERDITOS?" Dijeron los niños al unísono, centrándose en ese trozo de información.

La clase se degeneró rápidamente diciendo tonterías sin sentido. Los niños charlaban sobre los cerditos, mientras las niñas rodaban sus ojos y se golpeaban la frente. Tsuna perdió pronto el interés. Mirando, discretamente, por encima del hombro hacia donde estaba el autobús escolar. Bueno, aún se encontraba en pie por lo que se supone que Hibari no se encontraba en un estado de ánimo muy malo.

"¿Lo habéis entendido todos?" Preguntó Tokinawa-san, de alguna manera consiguió poner a toda la clase en orden.

"Sí, Tokinawa-san." Dijo la clase al unísono.

"¡Bien! ¡Bien!" Tokinawa-san levantó sus manos. "¡Recordad! ¡No os separéis y seguidme!"

Tsuna se alejó del autobús, mandándole una última mirada fugaz. El vehiculo amarillo estaba aparcado en el arenoso camino, aparentemente tranquilo y sereno, desmintiendo la crisis que seguramente había en su interior. Tsuna olfateó, apartándose bruscamente y desapareciendo con el resto de estudiantes, Tsubird estaba ubicado en su pelo. Hoy iba a divertirse, y nadie iba a impedírselo.

Estúpido Hibari.

_Chirp, chirp._

Agarrando las cestas, una vez más, Tokinawa-san guió a la clase por un desgastado y sinuoso camino. Pasando por pasillos y más pasillos adornados por animados y verdes arbustos con puntos rojos, las fresas maduras, que rodeaban a los niños. Su dulce aroma se deslizaba tan fácilmente como una serpiente. Los niños suspiraron, deleitándose con el aroma. Una excitación envolvía el aire mientras la clase se ponía inquieta, susurrando entre ellos. Querían correr y jugar a explorar, y querían hacerlo ahora.

Como si sintiera los colectivos deseos, Tokinawa-san se detuvo en medio de la finca enfrentando a los niños. Puso las cestas a bajo una vez más, y con una sonrisa radiante adornando sus rostro.

"¿Estáis todos dispuestos a recoger fresas?" Les pidió Tokinawa-san.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí!" La clase asintió al unísono, a excepción de un niño que gritó; "¡Bueno duh, señorita!"

"¡Entonces vamos a ello!" Tokinawa-san levantó el puño.

"¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Aplaudieron los niños e imitaron a Tokinawa-san.

"¡Ahora vamos a formar una línea ordenad–!" Antes de que Tokinawa-san pudiera terminar la frase, los estudiantes se adelantaron.

Apresuradamente cogieron las cestas y se dispersaron por todas direcciones. Con gritos de júbilo resonando por cada rincón del campo, piernas cortas correteando entre los arbustos mientras los niños se deleitaban en su libertad.

Tsuna se sentía como si estuviese volando. Se sentía como si él se estuviera alzando junto a Tsubird. Sólo corriendo por los pasillos, con el viento azotando su piel mientras corría, corría, corría. Tsubird a su lado volaba sin control y cantaba alegremente. Tsuna se echó a reír. Lo decidió en ese momento, le gustaba volar. Pero el niño seguía siendo tan pequeño, con un cuerpo muy frágil y con demasiada rapidez el niño se detuvo. Sin aliento, con el pecho agitado, las mejillas encendidas de color rojo y con los ojos brillando, la vida parecía irradiar de su pequeña persona. Su entusiasmo y alegría estaba escrita por toda su expresión.

Decidiendo quedarse en ese lugar, especialmente en ese arbusto, Tsuna se arrodilló en el mojado suelo. Sus torpes dedos arrancaron una fruta roja y madura, tenía un olor tan tentador y atractivo que a Tsuna le daban ganas de tomar un bocado. No ayudó mucho que Tsubird estuviese en lo alto de una rama y comiendo una de las carnosas fresas. Oh, bueno, no le hará daño el probar un bocado. Sólo uno pequeño, un pequeñito mordisco.

Miró hacia los lados, y no vio a nadie cerca suyo. Estaba un poco lejos del resto de la clase, pero podía ver claramente a Tokinawa-san, así que no estaba rompiendo ninguna regla. Sin embargo.

Si Hibari le viera ahora, casi rompiendo las normas, le hubiera lanzado un ataque. Tsuna sonrio. Bueno, la decisión estaba tomada.

Dando a la fresa una ultima mirada, Tsuna la atrajo lentamente hacia sus labios.

Completamente inconsciente de la hambrienta mirada que le mandaban desde lejos. Una figura agazapada y escondida entre los altos e imponentes árboles. Sucio, sin afeitar, con la ropa hecha jirones, de tal manera que eran apenas hilos, con un cuerpo desnutrido y su piel se aferraba fuertemente a sus huesos.

Un rastro de fina saliva se deslizó de su boca abierta. Con sangre inyectada en sus ojos rojos quemados por la lujuria.

_Tenía hambre. No. Él se estaba muriendo de hambre._

Tsuna le dio un tímido mordisco. Un espeso y pegajoso jugo se derramó, llenando su boca y deslizándose pos los dedos. Fresca, cruda y dulce, oh, tan dulce. Tsuna gimió por el sabor.

_Y él acababa de encontrar su próxima comida._

Tsuna parpadeo, haciendo una pausa entre bocado y bocado, mirando a su alrededor. Tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba siendo vigilado. Pero no había nadie cerca suyo. Pero si alguien le cogía así… miró su mano manchada de fresa. Por si acaso alguien le veía infraganti, Tsuna pensó que sería una buena idea el alejarse. Un poco más lejos, sólo un poco, además, él todavía estaba a la vista de Tokinawa-san. Por lo tanto, estaba a salvo, ¿verdad? Verdad.

Asintiendo hacia si mismo, Tsuna tomó la cesta y todo el escaso contenido, y se trasladó. Yendo hacia su nuevo destino o cogiéndole la mano al destino, mientras avanzaba, el niño se enganchó con una rebelde raíz y tropezó, cayéndose al suelo. Aterrizó con la cara de lleno en el suelo fangoso, las fresas volaron por todas partes y la cesta saltó de sus manos. La cesta rebotó una vez, dos veces, antes de rodar hasta el borde de la madera.

Tsuna gimió patéticamente, sentándose y frotándose la abusada frente. Tsubird voló de inmediato a su lado, cantando preocupada. Pero él era un niño grande y los niños grandes no lloran. A él sólo le había entrado un poco de suciedad en los ojos. Eso es todo.

Lloriqueando, Tsuna se limpió las no-lágrimas de sus ojos y lentamente se puso de pie. Ondeando la mano casualmente en los fuertes gritos de Tsubird, incluso le ofreció una temblorosa sonrisa. Estaba bien. No había sido herido en nada. Podía solucionar este problema. Tsuna no necesitaba a alguien para que venga siempre corriendo y le rescatara. No era un inútil. Podía hacer esto.

El pájaro no estaba convencido del todo, pero le permitió a Tsuna hacerlo por él mismo una vez más. Aterrizó cerca, y picoteó, casi con mala gana, una de las fresas caídas.

Limpiándose la tierra de sus rodillas, Tsuna vio donde había caído la cesta y fue a recogerla.

Si hubiese escuchado la advertencia de Tokinawa-san, si hubiese prestado atención a las normas, Tsuna hubiera sabido que bajo ninguna circunstancia se les permitía a los niños acercarse al bosque. Pero Tsuna había preocupado y pensando demasiado en Hibari. No lo había escuchado, él no lo sabía.

No tenía ni idea de nada.

Agachándose, Tsuna cogió la cesta, sonriendo para si mismo. Ves. Lo hizo todo el solo. No fue demasiado difícil. Ahora ya podía volver a trabajar.

El hombre salió de la nada. Surgiendo de las sombras, con su retorcida forma nacida del negro abismo. Dedos callosos y con cicatrices se entrelazaron en el torso de Tsuna, y un paño de inmaculado blanco se estampó en el rostro del pequeño. El acre olor de cloroformo invadió su nariz.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Tan rápido que de la forma en que el hombre apareció, desapareció. Tomando a un inocente niño de cinco años con él. Dejando una cesta en el olvido, con pequeñas huellas de barro y las fresas dispersas. Un gritaba frenéticamente alarmado, empezando a volar.

La oscuridad envolvió a Tsuna. Sus pensamientos de desvanecieron, desvanecieron, desvanecieron… apenas y fue capaz de comprender que dejó atrás a todos los demás. Sólo un único nombre flotaba por lo que le quedaba de conciencia.

…_Hibari…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__¡Viiiiiivo! Lo siento si morí, whoops. Veréis que ha sucedido un montón de cosas, empezando por la escuela, junto con otros eventos que tardarían una eternidad para entrar y esas cosas. Digamos que empecé la escuela, y este año en particular en más intenso. –Muero de agotamiento.–_

_Datos curiosos: Hay algunas referencias bíblicas, son tan oscuras que apenas y se pueden llamar referencias ._._

_Sin embargo, sí._

_Pero he aquí una pequeña explicación para el inicio, en caso de que no lo entendierais. Lo que Tsuna estaba haciendo con su llama, como aún es muy joven, no puede controlarla. Y esto es de mi headcanon personal, pero cuando Tsuna entra en modo última voluntad en el anime, parece muy calmado e incluso se enoja, pero es una furia silenciosa. Lo que pensé fue que si la última voluntad negaba las emociones fuertes del usuario, una última voluntad incontrolada adormece al usuario hasta el punto de la apatía, y como Timoteo deijo, hasta que Tsuna sienta la necesidad de respondernos. ¿Tiene sentido?_

_Por lo tanto, ya que Timoteo sentía que Tsuna todavía es muy joven y, obviamente, no puede soportar la llama, la sella. El conjunto de; "Bueno, ahora su energía se liberará cuando realmente sea necesario," fue tomada directamente del anime. Esta es mi explicación de por qué Tsuna necesita las balas y las píldoras para entrar en el modo última voluntad, ya que Timoteo le selló sus llamas. Debido a eso, Tsuna es el único que necesita las píldoras para entrar en ese modo, ya que parece ser que los demás son capaces de acceder por propia voluntad._

_Así que, Tsuna tiene sus llamas selladas y le han secuestrado. Oh, dios mío…_

_Levantad la mano quien lo vio venir. Vamos, sed honestos. He estado dejando pistas del tamaño de elefantes… ok, tal vez no… realmente no puedo saber si mis pistas eran demasiado sutiles o nada sutiles XD_

_**Muy bien. ¡Vamos a jugar a un juego!**_

_**En los últimos siete capítulos se han ocultado las llamas de los guardianes: niebla, nube, cielo, lluvia tormenta, rayo y sol. Cada capitulo contiene una de las siete llamas de cada guardián. Por ejemplo: Cap. 1. Rayo, Cap. 2. Lluvia, Cap. 3. Cielo, Cap. 4. Tormenta, Cap. 5. Niebla, Cap. 6. Nube y Cap. 7. Sol.**_

_**Si habéis leído la lista y cada capítulo y sabéis que llama contiene, os daré una vista previa del capítulo 8.**_

_**Tiene que ser específicamente lluvia si la has encontrado, digamos que si sale la palabra lluvia no contará. Podéis, sin embargo, la forma plural, como nubes por ejemplo. Además, los omakes no cuentan. Si encuentras una llama allí no valdrá.**_

_**Pista: Cap. 3: Cielo.**_

_**Bonus: Si encontráis el capítulo donde se ha escondido Reborn obtendréis una vista previa más larga. He aquí una pista: Es una pareja muy popular. **_

_Advertencia: El contenido del próximo capitulo no es apto para débiles de corazón. Va a ser oscuro, muy oscuro. Lo sé. Un estado de ánimo horrible._

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **¡Moi, Moi! A la que se ha de matar es a mí por tardar tanto con este capi… bueno, dejando eso de lado. El juego si queréis intentarlo adelante~ no opongo resistencia xD

¡Feliz navidad!

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!


End file.
